Kami no Te
by The Syndrome
Summary: [Chapter 8 is Update!] Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Rival 'tangan kanan'nya sudah bangkit, dirinya juga terseret pada urusan Fraksi Akhirat dan apa jadinya jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya?
1. Chapter 1

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Apa jadinya jika dirinya dijadikan 'The Brave Saint' oleh Fraksi Malaikat?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, Strong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, and DLDR.

 **Prolog...**

 **Akhir Pertarungan Dewa Shinobi Muda.**

 **-Lembah Akhir-**

 **Traaang!**

Kesembilan ekor dari rubah yang terbuat dari chakra oranye terang itu berusaha menjatuhkan sosok tengu ungu yang melayang menggunakan sepasang sayapnya dengan kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh bunshin yang diciptakan oleh rubah oranye terang tersebut sebelumnya, tapi sosok tengu tersebut tak merasakan apapun ketika ekor tersebut menghantam bagian atas tubuhnya.

 **Buuukk!**

Kedua tangannya yang ditahan oleh dua rubah serupa ditarik saling mendekat sehingga dua kepala rubah saling bertubrukan dengan keras, lalu pandangannya terarah pada rubah yang sebelumnya menyerangnya. Dari salah satu tangannya dia menciptakan sebuah tongkat yang terbuat dari petir biru yang sangat padat dan bisa memotong apapun karena ketajamannya.

 **Swing!**

Tangan kanan rubah oranye tersebut terpotong dibagian lengan atasnya karena sabetan tongkat petir dari tengu tersebut...

 **Duuuaaagh!**

Alas kaki dari sosok tengu tersebut akhirnya menendang tubuh sang rubah sehingga tubuhnya meluncur menggesek tanah dan menabrak pepohonan yang terkumpul disana, kemudian berhenti saat punggungnya menabrak gunung berukuran sedang.

"Kenapa-?" katanya berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi dia harus rela kembali berbaring di tanah dengan tongkat petir yang menancap di rahang bagian atasnya tembus ke kepala rubah tersebut...

 **Bummmmzzt!**

Rubah yang lain berusaha untuk menahan tongkat tersebut agar kejadian yang sama tak terulang kembali, kedua tangan yang menahan tongkat tersebut langsung mendorong benda tersebut agar menjauh dari dirinya. Terlihat sosok remaja kuning bersurai pirang bertanduk, memakai jaket berwarna kuning dengan bagian dalam berwarna hitam yang tersambung ke celana dan membentuk pola, di belakangnya terdapat 3 bola hitam kecil.

Dia sedikit melirikan kepalanya ke belakang, tapi itu tak bertahan lama. Dirinya yang mengendalikan rubah oranye tersebut sudah melesat membantu dua rubah lain serupa dengannya melawan sosok tengu ungu yang dikendalikan juga oleh orang yang memiliki kekuatan setara dengannya.

Ketiga rubah dan sosok tengu tersebut sama-sama memiliki kelincahan yang tak bisa ditandingi oleh siapapun, hanya Rikudou Sennin sajalah yang mampu melawan mereka berdua. tapi, Rikudou Sennin sudah menghilang semenjak kedua remaja itu memulai pertarungan mereka.

 **Duuuaar! Duuuaaar!**

Dua Bijuudama berdaya ledak tinggi mampu dihalau oleh tongkat petir yang ada di tangan tengu yang masih menahan dan menghindari serangan yang terus dilancarkan oleh ketiga rubah serupa agar dirinya bisa jatuh dan dapat dikalahkan dengan mudah.

Akhirnya pertarungan tersebut berlanjut menuju bagian tertinggi dari langit hingga menembus awan putih yang menyelimuti atmosfir yang membawa warna biru pada langit, kilatan petir berwarna biru sesekali terlihat seiring pertarungan mereka yang semakin brutal dan menimbulkan dampak buruk bagi alam yang ada di sekitar mereka.

Ketiga rubah serupa itu akhirnya kembali berkumpul lalu membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar seperti ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya...

 **Shiiiinngg!**

Ketiga rubah itu memutuskan untuk membuat kembali bola berwarna ungu gelap yang membuat orang awam berpikir jika bola tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang sangat dasyat hanya dengan melihat warnanya saja, sementara disisi lain sosok tengu itu juga sudah membuat tiga panah dengan tongkat petirnya tadi.

 **Shuuuut! Shuuuut!**

Ketiga bola ungu hitam dan ketiga panah tadi sudah dilesatkan oleh masing-masing...

 **Buuft!**

Ketiga panah berkecepatan tinggi itu akhirnya menembus Bijuudama yang konon katanya memiliki kepadatan yang sangat rapat sehingga tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menahannya bahkan menembusnya, baru sekarang dalam sejarah Bijuudama tersebut bisa ditembus oleh panah petir dari sosok tengu yang berkekuatan superior tersebut.

 **Bluuummmmzz!**

Ledakan terjadi sehingga kubah berbentuk bola besar berwarna biru dengan petir menyambar-nyambar disetiap sisinya, sepertinya ledakan itu bisa menghancurkan sebuah negara hanya dengan sekali serang. Pertarungan antara rival sekaligus sahabat ini mulai berubah menjadi ajang saling bunuh membunuh.

"Kau hanya memiliki sedikit chakra para Bijuu, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku," ucap pemuda bersurai raven dengan salah satu mata kirinya berwarna ungu berpola riak air dihiasi tomoe di setiap lingkarannya, pakaian abu-abunya sudah lusuh karena pertarungan tersebut disertai kain berwarna ungu menutupi celana panjang hitam miliknya. Dia hanya menyeringai melihat jika rubah-rubah itu sudah kehilangan beberapa anggota tubuhnya.

"Sekarang, rasakan ini!" sahutnya dengan rambut raven bermodel chiken butt itu bergerak liar karena tekanan angin yang lawan gravitasi.

Tangan sosok tengu tersebut memvertikalkan tongkat petir tersebut lalu menariknya dengan tangan yang lain seperti menarik busur panah, petir biru yang menyambar-nyambar itu membentuk garis lurus lumayan panjang dengan ujungnya yang tajam lebih seperti anak panah berukuran besar.

Sinar matahari seolah terkalahkan oleh sinar dari anak panah yang terbuat dari petir dengan aliran rambatannya yang sangat luas, sasarannya adalah ketiga rubah serupa dengan anggota badan yang menghilang akibat serangan sebelumnya lebih tepatnya pemuda berambut pirang yang ada di dalamnya.

"Apa masih belum?! Kurama!" sahut pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Di tempat lain tepatnya di balik asap yang mengepul, sosok rubah oranye sedang menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dengan kesembilan ekornya yang menantang gravitasi, posisi bersilanya seperti orang yang sedang bertapa "Sepertinya aku berlebihan mengumpulkannya..." suara nan berat dan menyeramkan bagi manusia itu menjawab pertanyaan yang sebelumnya dilontarkan pemuda berambut pirang yang terbang diatas awan.

"Semua yang ada sudah kukumpulkan, ambilah ini!"

 **Booft!**

Rubah tersebut akhirnya menghilangkan dirinya bermaksud ingin mengirimkan chakra alam yang sudah dikumpulkannya beberapa menit yang lalu, pijaran berwarna biru yang tak kasat mata meluncur menuju langit dimana pemuda yang memintanya sudah menunggu disana.

"Ini dia!" gumam pelan pemuda tersebut sambil menahan semua chakra yang masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, chakra alam itu membantunya untuk mengembalikan chakra yang sebelumnya ia pakai untuk bertarung melawan rivalnya sendiri. Ketiga rubah serupa itu akhirnya menyatu menjadi satu tubuh...

"Aku bisa merasakannya," gumam pemuda yang berada di dalam sosok tengu yang menahan serangannya sambil melihat kearah ketiga rubah yang saling menyatu tersebut "Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan chakra alam sebanyak ini dalam waktu yang singkat?" gumamnya kembali saat merasakan energi asing yang mengelilingi rubah tersebut.

Tiga pasang tangan akhirnya muncul seiring dengan energi yang masuk tadi ke dalam tubuh rubah tersebut, tiga pasang tangan tersebut terentang keatas seperti ingin menahan sesuatu. Tercipta tiga wajah dengan salah satu wajahnya menghadap ke depan, dengusan pelan dari rubah tersebut membuat asap mengepul dari dalam mulut dan hidungnya.

"Ayo kita mulai!" sahut rubah tersebut dengan nada berat.

"Ya!" pemuda kuning tersebut menjawab sahutan dari rubah yang dikendalikan olehnya kemudian kedua tangan pemuda tersebut merentang di kedua sisinya dan memusatkan kekuatan tiga tangan rubah tersebut.

 **Shiiingg! Shiiing!**

Desingan suara yang menyerupai mesin jet yang mampu memekakan alat pendengaran manusia seiring dengan terbuatnya dua buah bola chakra berwarna emas dan hitam keunguan, dikelilingi dengan empat sisi tajam yang berputar dengan bola chakra tersebut menjadi pusatnya.

Pemuda yang ada di dalam sosok tengu tersebut hanya menyeringai melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh sahabatnya yang membuat jutsu tingkat tinggi "Akhirnya kau memutuskan untuk membunuhku, ya?" ucapnya dengan nada sakratis dan dingin.

Naruto –pemuda kuning tersebut- menghentikan rentangan tangannya sambil menundukan kepalanya mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke –pemuda yang berada di dalam sosok tengu tersebut- "Sudah banyak tanggung jawab yang kita bawa," gumamnya sambil membayangkan dirinya dan rivalnya itu melakukan Shinobi Kumite saat mereka berdua berada di Akademi ninja dan kemenangan milik Sasuke.

"Tapi...," Naruto menggantungkan kata-katanya sambil masih menundukan pandangannya "...Aku..."

Dia teringat dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke tiga tahun yang lalu saat Ujian Kenaikan Tingkat menjadi Chunin memasuki tahap semi-final _"Aku juga ingin bertarung denganmu,"_ kata-kata itulah yang membuatnya serasa terbang ke masa lalunya saat tim 7 masih lengkap.

"Aku ingin bertarung dan melawanmu dengan cara yang adil!" teriaknya dengan mata horizontal dan vertikal yang saling menyatu satu sama lain, tatapannya pada Sasuke seolah dia tak akan pernah mundur walaupun ini adalah pertarungan terakhirnya, setidaknya dia bisa bertarung habis-habisan dengan Sasuke.

"Tapi...," lanjutnya "...tidak dengan dirimu yang sekarang ini!" teriaknya lagi agar lawan bicaranya bisa mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan olehnya.

"Kau sendiri juga tahu 'kan, Sasuke?!" kedua Rasenshuriken yang berbeda warna itu akhirnya dilemparkan oleh rubah tersebut dari ketiga pasang tangannya, seolah mengerti Rasenshuriken itu melesat dengan cepatnya kearah sasaran yang tuannya kehendaki.

Sasuke juga sudah melesatkan panah petirnya kearah Naruto, suara gemuruh petir dan suara desingan setara jet itu akhirnya memenuhi langit yang menjadi saksi bisu pertarungan antara dua reinkarnasi dari anak Hagomoro Ootsutsuki.

'Pertarunganku melawanmu kali ini, akan menjadi pertarungan terakhirku,' batinnya sambil menatap panah petirnya yang sudah melesat jauh meninggalkan busurnya 'Indra no Ya, jutsu terkuat yang kukeluarkan saat ini,' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Kedua jutsu tingkat atas itu perlahan-lahan mengikis jarak mereka sehingga keduanya siap untuk bertemu satu sama lain menjanjikan kehancuran bagi lawan mereka...

 **Shuuupp!**

Ledakan besar terjadi diantara tempat Naruto dan Sasuke terbang, mereka berdua memilih untuk menutupi pandangan mereka dengan tangan masing-masing daripada melarikan diri untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Karena mereka tahu, seorang shinobi sejati tak akan pernah mundur seberapa bahayanya keadaan yang mereka hadapi.

"Mati kau...," kata Sasuke sambil berusaha menutupi pandangannya "...sekarang juga!" lanjutnya dengan berteriak sekeras mungkin.

Tepat diatas langit Lembah Akhir bola berwarna merah terbentuk lalu digantikan dengan warna ungu gelap lalu terakhir digantikan kembali dengan warna biru langit dan akhirnya...

 **Buaaar! Blaaaar! Zrrrt! Bummm!**

Bola itu meledak diiringi dengan petir besar yang menyambar-nyambar tanah tanpa kata ampun sama sekali, air danau yang sebelumnya tenang sudah bergerak dengan liar menyerbu menuju dataran rendah melalui air terjun yang tak bisa menampungnya sama sekali.

Kedua kepala patung tersebut akhirnya goyah dan terlepas dari kedudukannya sehingga kenang-kenangan dari kedua Dewa Shinobi itu akhirnya rusak dengan parah karena ledakan tingkat tinggi...

Semua tempat disekelilingnya tak luput dari sambaran petir dari ledakan tersebut bahkan gunung yang berdiri megahnya di permukaan bumi terkikis habis karena daya ledak yang melebihi bom atom tersebut, setidaknya hanya benda-benda mati saja yang terkena dampak ledakan tersebut.

Bahkan tekanan angin akibat ledakan tersebut sampai ke tempat medan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 terjadi, kantung-kantung seperti kepompong itu mengiktui kemana angin tersebut berhembus walaupun tak sampai putus, kepompong tersebut berisi shinobi yang mengikuti perang ini.

Diatas langit terciptalah angin berbentuk pusaran dengan petir yang masih berkilat-kilat akibat ledakan kedua jutsu tingkat atas tersebut, bahkan pertarungan sebelum-sebelumnya tak pernah menyebabkan anomali-anomali alam seperti ini. Ini lebih dari kata mengerikan daripada indah...

Asap-asap hitam membumbung tinggi yang berasal dari hutan-hutan yang terbakar karena tersambar petir tadi, kawah yang sangat besar membuat air danau di Lembah Akhir menjadi surut sesurut-surutnya. Yang ada hanya pepohonan yang terbakar karena ulah kedua pemuda tersebut.

Lembah Akhir menjadi porak poranda setelah ledakan tersebut terjadi, serpihan patung Hashirama dan Madara tersebar bahkan hancur, hutan disekeliling tempat tersebut menjadi gersang dan penuh dengan asap akibat terbakarnya pepohonan. Pertarungan ini sudah berada di luar batas kewajaran.

Dari ujung awan yang berbentuk pusaran itu terlihat dua orang pemuda yang menjadi penyebab semua kerusakan ini perlahan mulai muncul dan jatuh dengan bagian kepala terlebih dahulu dengan aura masing-masing yang perlahan-lahan mulai pudar seiring jarak mereka dengan tanah semakin mengikis.

 **Brukkk! Braaak!**

Tubuh mereka akhirnya menghantam tanah dengan keras dibagian pinggiran sungai kecil dengan air yang mengalir sedikit demi sedikit, kepala patung Hashirama dan Madara sudah rusak karena hantaman air danau diatas air terjun.

Keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan, pakaian mereka sudah sangat lusuh diakibatkan ledakan sebelumnya. Mereka berdua saling beradu pandangan satu sama lain, napas mereka sudah tersendat-sendat karena stamina mereka terkuras habis-habisan. Mereka tahu bahwa mereka tak akan mendapatkan apa-apa dari pertarungan ini, tapi ego dan mempertahankan diri mereka yang sedang bekerja sekarang.

'Sial! Kau masih...,' batin Sasuke sambil berusaha membangunkan tubuhnya, pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto yang berlutut lalu membentuk sebuah segel tangan yang sangat sering digunakannya.

"Naruto! Kalau saja energi alamku tidak sampai kepadamu tepat waktu, kau pasti sudah mati sekarang!" ucap Kurama dalam mindscape milik Naruto, dia sangat khawatir dengan Jinchuurikinya itu. "Dan chakramu sudah lama terkuras untuk-."

"Amaterasu!" Mata sebelah kiri Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan darah setelah mengucapkan jutsu dari kemampuan mata Rinnegan Chaku Tomoe miliknya.

Tiba-tiba saja api hitam bergerak sangat cepat kearah Naruto membuat dirinya harus menghalangi tubuhnya dengan salah satu tangannya, tapi naas tangan tersebut malah terkena api hitam yang sangat melegenda tersebut. Konon katanya, api tersebut tak akan pernah padam sebelum apa yang ditergetkan oleh pemilik mereka musnah.

Sasuke kaget ketika api hitamnya tidak langsung menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Naruto dan hanya membakar bagian tangan kanannya 'Hanya pengalihan saja, ya?' tebaknya saat melihat tangan kanan Naruto sudah diselimuti chakra merah sehingga api hitam itu tak membakar seluruh tubuhnya.

'Aku tak bisa mengalahkannya hanya dengan ini, aku butuh para Bijuu,' batinnya sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya.

 **Deg!**

"Argh!" Sasuke langsung menutupi mata sebelah kirinya saat merasakan jika matanya tersebut malah mendapatkan masalah 'Chakra yang kugunakan terlalu banyak, aku tak bisa mengontrolnya. Kalau seperti ini, aku tak bisa menggunakan kemampuan mata kiriku,' batin Sasuke sambil menahan rasa sakit di bagian mata kirinya.

 **Clak!**

Suara cipakan air menyadarkannya, pandangannya kembali terarah ke depan –dimana Naruto sudah berlari kearahnya dengan tangan kanan yang sudah terkepal bersiap untuk memukulnya...

 **Boooft! Buaaaaggh!**

Sasuke langsung terpelanting ke belakang saat sebuah telapak kaki sudah bersarang di dagunya... Itu ulah bunshin milik Naruto...

 **Boooft! Buaaaaggh!**

 **Boooft! Buaaaaggh!**

Tendangan bersarang di punggungnya membuat tubuhnya melayang keatas lalu tendangan beruntun kembali bersarang dibagian perutnya tubuhnya kembali harus terangkat keatas, dia tak bisa menahan serangan tersebut karena efek dari Rinnegan masih terasa di mata kirinya.

 **Shiiing!**

Mata Sharinngan di kelopak mata kanannya berkilat tajam saat Naruto kembali melakukan serangan kombonya, tangan kanannya sudah bersiap untuk memukul Naruto sebisa mungkin...

 **Buuuaaghh!**

Keduanya terkena pukulan tepat di wajah mereka sehingga mereka berdua jatuh dengan arah yang berbeda...

Ketiga bunshin Naruto langsung menyerbu kearah Sasuke yang berguling di tanah tanpa mengetahui jika dia sudah mengeluarkan tiga shuriken yang dialiri aliran listrik untuk menambah efek serangannya...

Sasuke akhirnya melemparknan shuriken tersebut dan mengenai ketiga bunshin tersebut dan efek dari shuriken tersebut sangat terasa pada tubuh masing-masing bunshin tersebut, tubuhnya terasa tersengat listrik yang berdaya beberapa volt yang membuat gerakan tubuh mereka terasa kaku untuk digerakan.

 **Boooft! Boooft! Shheeeb!**

Chidori milik Sasuke menembus dua tubuh bunshin Naruto sebelum yang terakhir menahan pergerakan tangannya walaupun bagian dadanya sudah tertembus oleh tangan Sasuke, pemuda raven tersebut merasakan firasat yang sangat tidak enak...

 **Buaaakkh! Boooft!**

Pukulan telak di kepalanya membuat tubuh Sasuke harus kembali menghantam tanah sebelum akhirnya dia menahan tubuhnya agar terus seimbang, Naruto sudah kembali memusatkan chakranya dan membentuk bola berwarna biru yang seukuran dengan bola kasti.

Melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto, Sasuke berusaha untuk menyerbunya kembali dengan Chidorinya tadi sialnya aliran petirnya malah terhenti. Stamina dan chakranya memang sudah terkuras habis untuk mengeluarkan jutsu terkuatnya pada Naruto, dan efeknya baru terasa sekarang.

"Haaa!" Naruto berteriak dengan tangan kanannya yang masih menahan jutsunya untuk menyerang kearah Sasuke...

 **Bruukkk!**

Sayangnya, kaki Naruto malah tersandung sesuatu sehingga dirinya terjerembab ke tanah dan membuat rasengan yang ada di tangan kanannya mengenai tanah sehingga menciptakan kawah kecil di tanah tersebut.

 **Buuuaaghh!**

Tendangan keras bersarang di kepalanya, tubuhnya langsung terlentang menerima tendangan keras tersebut. Dia menatap kearah Sasuke yang sudah menindihnya bagian perutnya, salah satu tangannya meraih wajah Sasuke agar tubuh tersebut menjauh dari dirinya.

 **Buuuaaghh! Buuuaaghh! Buuuaaghh! Buuuaaghh! Buuuaaghh!**

Pukulan demi pukulan menghujam wajah Naruto tanpa ampun sama sekali, dari awal Sasuke memang ingin membunuh Naruto dan memutuskan ikatan mereka. Semakin lama pukulan Sasuke semakin melemah, hujaman-hujaman itu semakin melemah.

Keadaan Naruto yang sudah tak bisa dibilang baik itu masih mampu menggerakan kepalanya walaupun terasa sakit karena pukulan keras dari Sasuke, pemuda raven itu bersiap melayangkan pukulannya kembali tapi kerah bajunya sudah diraih oleh Naruto...

 **Grep! Buuuaaghh!**

Sasuke terasa sangat pusing saat kepala kuning itu menghantam kepalanya dengan keras disusul dengan tendangan keras di dadanya membuatnya menjauh dari atas tubuh Naruto, sementara Naruto sendiri sudah sangat lemas hanya untuk bergerak saja.

"Kau masih saja...," gumam Sasuke sambil bangkit berdiri dan berlari kearah Naruto yang juga sudah berdiri dengan raut wajah yang sangat lemas "Sudah cukup, menyerahlah!" Sasuke pun berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearah Naruto walaupun sedikit limbung.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto langsung berlari kearah Sasuke juga dengan cepat walaupun tubuhnya beberapa kali akan terjatuh, tapi dia sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan perseteruan antara mereka berdua...

"Naruto!" "Sasuke!"

Pukulan dan tendangan saling mengenai anggota tubuh masing-masing, mereka berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menjatuhkan lawan mereka. Darah seperti air liur keluar dari mulut mereka dengan mudahnya menandakan jika pukulan dan serangan tersebut membuat organ bagian dalam tubuh mereka terganggu.

Miris? Tentu saja, siapapun pasti akan menangis jika melihat pertarungan mereka. Tenaga terkuras habis, chakra tak bisa mereka pakai, bahkan tubuh mereka sudah tak bisa menerima hantaman keras kembali. Mereka tak mau mengalah satu sama lain, yang satu ingin membunuh dan yang satu ingin menyelesaikan penderitaan yang dialami temannya.

Mereka memang rival dan sahabat abadi...

 **-0-0-0-**

Sang surya sudah bergulir menuju barat menandakan jika senja hari akan segera berakhir, burung-burung kembali menuju sarang mereka yang kemungkinan hancur saat ledakan besar itu terjadi. Warna jingga di langit sudah menyebar ke setiap penjuru cakrawala menandakan malam akan datang.

Tapi kita lihat di Lembah Akhir tempat Naruto dan Sasuke bertarung, mereka berdua masih saling serang satu sama lain walaupun tubuh mereka sangat lemas. Tak ada yang mau menghentikan mereka dan mereka tak akan berhenti walaupun pagi kembali menyingsing.

Keadaan mereka sangat mengenaskan sekali, luka lebam menghiasi wajah mereka. Napas berat mereka tersendat-sendat diiringi dengan pacuan jantung yang sudah meninggi semenjak pertarungan dimulai...

 **Tuk!**

Pukulan Sasuke pada perut Naruto dan pukulan Naruto pada dahi Naruto terhenti saat merasakan tubuh mereka memang memerlukan istirahat setelah mengalami pertarungan panjang, keduanya langsung ambruk dengan posisi berlutut. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan, raut kelelahan sangat terlihat jelas di wajah mereka.

Ikat kepala milik Naruto sudah terlepas dari dahinya dan jatuh pada genangan air yang ada di bawahnya, mereka tak bisa melakukan apapun selain hanya berdiam diri bak patung tanpa kepala yang ada di Lembah Akhir tersebut.

"Bertahanlah! Memang tak banyak, tapi aku sudah memberikan sedikit chakra-!" telepati Kurama pada Naruto akhirnya terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh diluar tubuh inangnya.

Naruto terkejut saat melihat kearah kepalan tangan Sasuke yang ada di perutnya, gumpalan chakra berwarna merah disedot oleh Sasuke menggunakan salah satu kemampuan Rinnegan miliknya. Chakra yang diambil oleh pengguna Rinnegan yang sudah kekurangan chakra, bisa digunakan oleh sang pengguna untuk menyerang balik lawannya.

Pemuda pirang tersebut langsung melemas sebab chakra yang diberikan oleh Kurama sudah disedot habis oleh Sasuke, padahal itu adalah kesempatan satu-satunya untuk mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Tapi, dia tak akan membiarkan Sasuke menggunakan chakra itu untuk membunuhnya.

"Ini adalah salah satu kemampuan Rinnegan. Sebagai seseorang yang mempunyai mata klan Uchiha, mataku tak terelakan," ucap Sasuke sambil memandang Naruto yang sudah bersujud kelelahan dengan tumpuan kedua telapak tangan dan lututnya.

"Sekarang...," Sasuke memegangi tangan kirinya dan bersiap untuk menyerang Naruto dengan jutsu andalannya, aliran listrik sudah menghiasi tangan kanan Sasuke "Sekarang, akhirnya aku bisa sendirian!" suara listrik yang mirip dengan cicitan burung yang memekakan telinga tercipta di tangan kirinya.

"Selamat tinggal...," dia menggantungkan ucapannya lalu mengaktifkan kembali mata Sharingan miliknya "Satu-satunya... temanku!" tangan kirinya sudah bergerak kearah tubuh Naruto yang masih membungkuk di genangan air yang ada dibawahnya.

Naruto hanya diam saja mendengarkan semua perkataan Sasuke, pandangannya terarah pada besi pelindung ikat kepala dimana terdapat lambang pusaran daun yang menandakan jika Naruto adalah Shinobi dari Konoha, kilatan petir tersebut membuat bayangan dirinya sendiri di besi pelindung ikat kepala tersebut.

Kepalanya terangkat menatap kearah Sasuke yang akan membunuhnya, pemuda pirang tersebut menatap mata Sasuke dengan lekat tak memperdulikan jika tangan kiri pemuda raven tersebut sudah siap untuk membolongi batok kepalanya.

 **Deg!**

Mata kanan Sasuke sudah kembali berubah seperti biasa setelah berpandangan sangat lekat dengan Naruto, dia tak mengira jika tatapan Naruto tak akan berpengaruh padanya sehingga tangan kirinya meleset dari perkiraan sebelumnya. Dia tak menyadari jika Naruto sudah menyiapkan kepalan tinju yang diselimuti chakra itu sudah mengarah dagunya.

 **Buuuaaghh!**

Tubuh pemuda raven itu langsung melayang akibat dari pukulan tangan kiri Naruto yang sangat kuat tersebut menyebabkan tebing yang ada di belakangnya hancur dan menciptakan kawah berukuran sedang di sisi horinzontal tebing tersebut...

Naruto kembali berlutut dengan salah satu tangan menumpu pada lututnya, butuh tenaga ekstra untuk melakukan pukulan seperti tadi. Setidaknya kematian tak akan menjeputnya sekarang sebelum dirinya mengalahkan satu-satunya klan Uchiha yang tersisa tersebut.

"Pukulan yang bagus! Kau sudah sadar jika kekuatan matanya melemah!" puji Kurama mengingat kepintaran Naruto yang memanfaatkan kelemahan mata Sharingan Sasuke untuk menyerangnya balik.

Naruto mengambil ikat kepalanya lalu menimpannya di saku celana panjang oranye-nya, ikat kepala ini memang merupakan kebanggaan baginya menjadi Shinobi dari Konohagakure. Terlebih lagi ikat kepala itu menyimpan beberapa kenangan baginya, walaupun dirinya masih berada di tingkat Chunin tapi hebatnya dia bisa menjadi pahlawan perang.

Pandangannya kembali terarah pada kawah yang dihiasi asap debu yang mengepul, perlahan-lahan asap tersebut sudah menghilang. Dia yakin jika Sasuke tak akan kalah dengan mudah karena pukulannya tadi, sepertinya apa yang dia yakini terbukti memang benar adanya.

"Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi! Lagi-lagi!" dengan berturut-turut Sasuke mengatakan kata yang sama sambil melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan memukuli tembok tebing tersebut dengan raut wajah penuh emosi dan kekesalan dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Menyerahlah dan biarkan aku mengalahkanmu!" teriakan Sasuke menggema di tempat tersebut.

"Aku tak bisa...," jawab Naruto lalu menatap kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman tipis menghiasi bibirnya yang sudah lebam "...karena aku satu-satunya temanmu," ucapnya dengan nada yakin sekali, meskipun Sasuke ingin membunuhnya tapi Naruto akan terus membuat Sasuke sadar jika apa yang dipilihnya memang salah.

Sasuke menarik napasnya dalam-dalam bersamaan dengan kelopak matanya yang terpejam berusaha untuk tidak mengindahkan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat pirangnya, beriringan dengan hembusan napasnya terciptalah aliran listrik di tangan kirinya yang ia campur sendiri dengan api amaterasu.

"Sudah kuduga, dia menggunakan chakra yang aku berikan padamu sebelumnya dan menjadikannya seperti chakra miliknya sendiri lalu mengendalikannya," gumam Kurama sambil melihat Chidori yang ada di tangan kiri Sasuke yang dicampur dengan api amaterasu.

"Dia ingin mengakhiri pertempuran ini dengan satu serangan terakhir."

"Dengarkan aku, aku akan memberikan chakraku yang tersisa padamu. Setelah aku melakukannya, aku akan tertidur. Jangan melepaskan jutsumu sampai detik terakhir, agar dia tak bisa menyerap chakra darimu," jelas Kurama yang saling bertukar pandangan dengan inangnya.

"Yah, lagipula dia belum bisa menggunakan Rinnegan yang baru dibangkitkan itu, untuk menyerap chakra dan mengeluarkan jutsunya sendiri secara bersamaan..." Kurama langsung menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat pemuda pirang itu malah mengepalkan tinju kearahnya dengan senyum tipis tersemat di bibirnya.

Dia tahu apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, senyum ala rubahnya semakin berkembang di bibirnya dengan menyerahkan salah satu tangannya yang terkepal kearah kepalan tangan Naruto...

 **Tep!**

Kedua kepalan tangan tersebut akhirnya bertemu satu sama lain, entah kenapa Kurama merasakan jika yang Naruto lakukan ini adalah sebuah salam terakhir untuknya. Tapi dia menepis semua perasaan tak enak tersebut, dia sendiri yakin jika anak yang diramalkan oleh Rikodou Sennin ini bisa selamat dari pertarungan ini.

Sang reinkarnasi Ashura itu langsung memutuskan untuk menjauhi Kurama yang masih mengepalkan tangan kearahnya, setiap langkah kaki yang dijejakannya mengantarkan sebuah keyakinan jika dirinya bisa menyadarkan sahabat sekaligus orang terdekatnya ini dari jurang yang bernama kegelapan dan mengubah pandangannya terhadap Hokage.

Kurama hanya menatap Naruto dengan penuh rasa bangga, dirinya sendiri tak akan pernah mengira jika Naruto adalah Jinchuuriki berbeda dari Jinchuuriki sebelumnya. Kepercayaan diri yang tertancap kokoh di dalam hatinya yaitu ingin menghilangkan semua kebencian di dunia ini bahkan dalam diri para Bijuu sekalipun yang membuat Naruto sangat berbeda dengan yang lainnya.

Dia masih mengingat percakapan dirinya yang lain dengan Naruto saat pemuda pirang itu bersikukuh untuk memasuki medan peperangan, kala itu rasa kebenciannya terhadap manusia memang masih tinggi. Tapi, setelah melihat perjuangan Naruto yang berusaha membebaskan para Bijuu dari orang yang bernama Tobi atau Obito Uchiha membuat ingatan bersama Sang Penciptanya muncul kepermukaan.

Sekaranglah waktu untuk dirinya menebus semua kesalahannya pada Naruto, karenanya dia tak memiliki orang tua, karenanya dia tak memiliki masa kecil yang bahagia seperti yang lainnya, karena dirinya Naruto selalu berada di dalam posisi berbahaya, dan karenanya pula dia harus memikul beban penderitaannya sendirian.

'Sekarang, pergilah. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan bagi kami,' batin Kurama sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan perlahan 'Karena itu Sasuke...' dia tak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya karena sudah saatnya dia tertidur untuk waktu yang lama.

Naruto dan Sasuke saling bertukar pandangan dengan sangat lekat tanpa memperdulikan keadaan sekitarnya, mereka memang sudah seharusnya mengakhiri semua ini. Hanya melodi kematian yang disediakan oleh jutsu Sasuke dan alunan angin yang berhembus membuat surai-surai rambut mereka berterbanganlah yang terdengar di tempat yang sudah porak poranda tersebut.

 **Clap!**

Daun hangus nan kering tersebut akhirnya menapakan dirinya pada genangan air yang dipijak Naruto...

 **Swuuush! Swuuush!**

Mereka berdua akhirnya menerjang lawan mereka masing-masing dengan tenaga mereka yang tersisa...

Naruto mulai mengadahkan telapak tangan kanannya berusaha untuk memunculkan jutsu andalah miliknya untuk serangan terakhir ini...

'Dengan kepercayaan dari Ero-sennin, kedua orang tuaku, Rookie 11, Aliansi Shinobi, Iruka-sensei dan Kakashi-sensei. Terutama janjiku pada Sakura-chan...,' batin Naruto sambil memejamkan matanya seperti merasakan jika semua orang yang mempercayainya memberikan kekuatan pada dirinya.

Bola Rasengan itu akhirnya terbentuk dengan sempurna, dengan begitu kejadian tiga tahun yang lalu akan terulang kembali di tempat yang sama...

Jarak antara mereka berdua semakin lama semakin menipis...

"Haaaaaa!"

"Haaaaaa!"

Geraman keras yang keluar dari mulut yang berbeda menggema di Lembah Akhir yang menjadi saksi bisu serangan terakhir mereka berdua, diiringi dengan dorongan keras di masing-masing tangan mereka mengantarkan jutsu terakhir itu untuk saling beradu satu sama lain.

 **Shiiinnneee! Duuuummmm!**

Kedua jutsu mereka kembali membuat bola cahaya yang semakin lama semakin membesar, semua yang ada di sekitarnya seolah dilahap oleh cahaya dekstruktif tersebut. Semuanya tak luput dari hantaman bola cahaya yang semakin membesar dan terus membesar, mengangkat dan mengikis tanah tanpa sisa sama sekali.

Inilah akhir dari pertarungan kedua Pahlawan Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi Ke-4...

Inilah akhir dari semuanya...

Inilah akhir dari persetruan...

 **Uzumaki Naruto dan Sasuke Uchiha...**

 **[To Be Continued]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Apa jadinya jika dirinya dijadikan 'The Brave Saint' oleh Fraksi Malaikat?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, Strong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, and DLDR.

 **Chapter 1**

 **Tugas Baru.**

 **Sudut Pandang: Naruto.**

 **Clak! Clak! Clak!**

Apa aku sudah mati?

Tapi perasaan ini...

Mungkinkah?

Suhu tubuh yang tiba-tiba saja langsung mendingin serta penglihatanku yang hanya didominasi warna hitam –segelap malam, mungkin pada akhirnya aku harus meregang nyawa karena pertarungan bersama Si Teme sok keren itu. Meskipun aku tak bisa menyadarkannya dengan pukulan, tapi kuharap Sakura-chan dan Kakashi-sensei bisa menyadarkan Si Teme.

Arrrkhh!

A-apa aku tidak salah lihat? T-tanganku... A-apa yang terjadi dengan tanganku? Kenapa tangan kananku tak ada seperti ini? Rasa sakit yang sangat mendera tangan kananku, sebagian tanganku menghilang hanya menyisakan lengan bagian atasku yang tertutupi bagian lengan baju jaringku.

Seharusnya jika aku sudah mati, maka aku tak akan merasakan rasa sakit apapun termasuk dengan apa yang terjadi pada tangan kananku...

 **"Itu karena kau masih ada diambang antara alam kehidupan dan kematian, Uzumaki Naruto."**

Kepalaku mengangkat secara langsung saat mendengarkan perkataan yang terdengar sangat berwibawa dan menyeramkan secara bersamaan di telingaku, sosok yang sangat menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya berdiri tepat beberapa meter di depanku serta aura yang dikeluarkannya bisa membuat kakiku gemetar tak karuan.

Jangan bilang dia Shinigami?!

 **"Tebakanmu sangat tepat sekali, Naruto. Dan jangan kaget seperti itu, aku tidak berniat menyakitimu,"** perkataannya membuat tubuhku yang sempat menegang sedikit demi sedikit mulai santai kembali walaupun aku masih terasa takut dengan Shinigami yang ada di depanku.

"J-jadi, anda benar-benar Shinigami? Tapi kenapa kau membawaku kesini? Dan apa aku sudah mati?" dia malah tersenyum misterius kepadaku. Ayolah, jangan membuatku semakin takut, Shinigami-sama.

 **"Apa aku harus membawamu dulu ke alam kematian baru kau percaya kalau aku ini Shinigami, Uzumaki Naruto? Apa itu yang kau inginkan?"**

Kepalaku secara spontan menggeleng dengan cepat, tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan jika sosok yang ada di depanku ini adalah Shinigami dan tentunya aku belum mati. Mengingat perkataan sebelum-sebelumnya yang terlontar dari mulutnya, tapi ada tujuan apa dia membawaku kesini?

 **"Jangan memasang wajah bingung seperti itu, Naruto. Kau memang seharusnya mati, tapi melihat apa yang kau lakukan di dunia dan melihat perjuanganmu untuk mencapai apa yang dinamakan 'Perdamaian' sejati, aku sedikit berpikir kembali untuk mengirimmu ke alam kematian. Aku hanya ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu."**

Bisa kurasakan jika sebelah alisku sudah terangkat saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari perkataannya "Anda yakin ingin membuat perjanjian dengan makhluk sepertiku? Maksudku apa memang tak apa-apa jika seorang Dewa mengikat janji dengan Manusia?"

Dia kembali tersenyum mendengarkan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutku **"Kau tak ingat jika kau juga Dewa, Dewa dari seluruh Shinobi. Jangan terlalu merendah, perjanjian ini tergantung padamu untuk menerimanya atau menolaknya?"**

Apa yang dikatakannya memang ada benarnya "Memangnya perjanjian apa yang akan Shinigami-sama ajukan padaku?" aku hanya ingin tahu perjanjian seperti apa yang memang ingin Dewa Kematian ini ajukan padaku.

 **"Perjanjiannya atau Tugas lebih tepatnya adalah kau harus menjaga perdamaian sebuah dimensi yang bersifat sementara, meskipun sudah beberapa ratus tahun perdamaian itu terjaga tapi banyak sekali pihak-pihak yang menginginkan jika pertumpahan darah kembali terjadi."**

Mulutku sedikit menganga mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Shinigami-sama, berarti peperangan hanya tidak terjadi pada duniaku saja –maksudku dimensiku saja "Tapi kenapa kau harus memilihku untuk menjaga perdamaian di dimensi tersebut? Bukankah anda juga bisa melakukannya?"

 **"Memang, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya karena tugasku sebagai Dewa Kematian. Aku hanya ingin memberikan kesempatan hidup yang kedua kalinya padamu, tapi semua pilihan tergantung pada dirimu, Naruto."**

Aku memang pernah berjanji pada Ero-Sennin jika aku akan menciptakan perdamaian yang selalu diimpi-impikan olehnya, kenapa aku tidak menerapkannya saja di dimensi itu? Setidaknya aku juga harus merealisasikan ilmu tentang perdamaian yang pernah dia ajarkan padaku.

"Baiklah, aku menerima perjanjian tersebut, Shinigami-sama. Tapi boleh aku tahu dimensi seperti apa yang harus kujaga ini?" tanyaku, setidaknya aku punya sedikit informasi tentang dimensi yang dibicarakan oleh Shinigami-sama.

 **"Nanti akan ada seseorang yang menjelaskan dan menjemputmu dari sini menuju dunia tersebut, tapi sebelumnya..."**

Pandangannya terarah pada tangan kananku yang hanya setengahnya saja, ini diakibatkan peraduan jutsuku dengan jutsu milik Sasuke. Aku tidak menyangka jika efeknya akan separah ini, tapi untuk menyadarkan seorang sahabat apapun akan kulakukan termasuk harus kehilangan kepala sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya terang yang sangat menusuk mata menyelimuti tangan sebelah kananku, aku bisa merasakan tangan kananku terasa sangat hangat. Tapi, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

 **"Aku memberikan tangan itu padamu, Naruto. Mengingat sekarang kau tak akan bisa menggunakan chakramu lagi setelah pertarungan itu."**

Napasku terasa berhenti sesaat setelah mendengarkan jika aku tak bisa kembali menggunakan chakra kembali seperti sebelumnya, lalu atensiku seperti tertarik sesuatu sehingga harus melihat kearah tangan kananku saat itu juga "A-apa?!"

Tanganku sudah tumbuh kembali dihiasi besi dengan ukiran kuno yang menutupi lengan atas dan bawah, tangan tersebut bersinar seolah cahaya tersebut mengatakan jika dia menerima aku sebagai pemilik barunya. Aku bisa merasakan jika ada suatu kekuatan yang mengalir dari tangan tersebut.

 **"Itu adalah tangan yang dibuat khusus oleh Kami-sama, Dia mempercayakan tangan tersebut padaku untuk menjaganya dan memberikannya pada orang yang tepat. Tangan tersebut memiliki kekuatan yang sangat besar dan tak sembarangan ciptaan-Nya bisa mengendalikan tangan itu, aku percayakan tangan itu padamu karena aku yakin kau akan menciptakan 'Perdamaian' sejati untuk kedua kalinya."**

Aku masih terkagum-kagum dengan tangan baruku ini sehingga hanya sedikit saja penjelasan yang bisa kutangkap dari Shinigami-sama, tapi aku berjanji akan melakukan apa yang sudah Shinigami-sama percayakan padaku. Karena perdamaian adalah jalan hidupku.

Sebuah lingkaran yang bersinar tercipta beberapa meter di depanku, tepatnya sekitar 1 meter di samping Shinigami-sama. Sepertinya Shinigami-sama terlihat tenang-tenang saja, berbeda denganku yang sudah bingung kenapa lingkaran itu muncul tiba-tiba dan mengeluarkan sinar.

Seorang pria berambut pirang pucat panjang dengan iris hijaunya yang menatap kearahku disertai senyuman di bibirnya, dia memakai zirah berwarna emas dilengkapi jubah panjang di belakangnya dan lingkaran berwarna emas diatas kepalanya, jika dilihat-lihat pria ini seperti seorang keturunan bangsawan.

 **"Akhirnya kau datang juga, Michael,"** Shinigami-sama sedikit melirikan matanya kearah pria yang bernama Michael itu, lalu pandangannya terarah kembali padaku **"Sekarang ikutlah dengannya, Naruto. Michael akan mengantarkanmu menuju dunia yang akan kau tempati sekarang."**

Kepalaku mengangguk pelan kemudian kami –Aku dan Michael saling bertukar pandangan, aku pun melangkahkan kaki mendekati Michael yang masih tersenyum kearahku "Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, salam kenal Michael-san," tubuhku sedikit membungkuk setelah memperkenalkan diriku pada Michael-san.

"Namaku Michael, senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto-kun. Mendekatlah, kita akan pergi menuju Surga."

A-apa aku baru saja mendengar kata 'Surga'? Bukankah itu tempat yang paling diidam-idamkan oleh seluruh manusia? Lalu apa hubungannya antara dia, aku dan 'Surga'?

"Aku tahu kebingunganmu, Naruto-kun. Aku akan menjelaskannya jika sudah sampai disana dan aku sangat berterima kasih padamu, Shinigami-sama," Michael-san membungkukan badannya kepada Shinigami-sama.

 **"Sama-sama, Michael. Sekarang pergilah, bawa pemuda kuning ini pergi dari hadapanku. Dia membuat mataku sakit."**

Aku mendengar perkataan itu, Shinigami sialan! Kau pikir aku tak punya telinga apa, jika saja dia bukan dewa aku pasti sudah memukulnya sekarang juga.

"Ayo, Naruto-kun."

Aku memilih berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap tajam kearah Dewa Kematian tersebut, aku akan terus mengingat perjanjian dan penghinaanmu tadi padaku...

Akhirnya cahaya sangat terang menutupi pandanganku dan sepertinya lingkaran bersinar itu memang berfungsi untuk memindahkan seseorang ke suatu tempat...

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Sudut Pandang: Normal.**

 **-Di Surga-**

Di tempat yang sangat indah dan dipenuhi cahaya dengan ketentraman yang menyertainya, beberapa makhluk seperti manusia bergender laki-laki atau perempuan tetapi memiliki sayap putih seputih sayap merpati terbang berlalu lalang di tempat tersebut. Mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing yang harus mereka kerjakan, itu sudah kewajiban mereka.

Lingkaran sihir berwarna emas terang tercipta tepat di gerbang menuju tempat yang penuh kedamaian tersebut, dua siluet laki-laki yang sama-sama bersurai pirang muncul dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Yang satu terlihat sangat biasa dengan tempat tersebut, sementara yang satu lagi hanya terkejut dengan mulut menganga saat melihat tempat tersebut.

"Selamat datang di Surga, Naruto-kun," ucap Michael yang masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibirnya, tak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih terkejut dan takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"M-michael-san? Apa ini benar-benar 'Surga'?" akhirnya Naruto membuka suara sambil berusaha memastikan bahwa apa yang dihadapannya ini memang tempat yang dikatakan oleh Michael.

"Ya, ini Surga. Dari reaksimu, sepertinya kau baru pertama kali mendatangi Surga," tebak Michael lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki gerbang yang sangat besar yang menjadi gerbang menuju Surga.

"Tebakanmu memang benar, Michael-san. Aku tak pernah menyangka jika Surga adalah tempat yang sangat indah dan penuh ketentraman seperti ini," Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Michael –masuk ke Surga. Sesekali pemuda pirang itu menghirup udara yang tersaji di tempat tersebut "Segarnya," gumamnya.

Sementara beberapa Malaikat yang berlalu lalang disana atau hanya untuk melihat siapa yang datang bersama Sang Pemimpin Malaikat itu, akhirnya berkumpul membentuk beberapa gerombolan kecil. Pandangan mereka tertuju pada manusia –yang pada dasarnya bukan malaikat memiliki aura yang sangat suci, aura tersebut terpancar dari tangan kanan pemuda tersebut.

"Seperti janjiku tadi, sebenarnya semua yang tinggal disini adalah Malaikat baik itu Archangel maupun Malaikat reinkarnasi. Kami memiliki tugas masing-masing untuk terus mengurusi umat manusia, tak peduli baik atau jahat karena pada dasarnya manusia adalah makhluk yang sama," jelas Michael yang membuat acara Naruto memperhatikan dan mengagumi tempat tersebut langsung buyar seketika.

"S-semuanya yang ada disini adalah Malaikat, berarti kau juga-"

"Aku pemimpin para Malaikat," potong Michael sambil melirik kearah Naruto yang berada di belakangnya.

'P-pantas saja auranya berbeda dari yang lainnya,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya saat mengetahui jika pria yang ada dihadapannya ini adalah pemimpin para malaikat yang notabenenya mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat suci.

Langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti saat Michael –yang ada di depannya- sudah berhenti tepat di depan sebuah tempat yang seluruh bagian bangunannya dicat berwarna putih, pintu ganda besar yang terbuat dari emas dihiasi dengan ukiran-ukiran kuno sehingga memperindah pintu tersebut "I-ini tempat apa?" tanya Naruto sambil terus memperhatikan seluk beluk bangunan tersebut.

"Ini adalah tempat dimana para pemimpin Malaikat berkumpul untuk memberikan tugas kepada Malaikat bawahannya, mengawasi dan memperhatikan apa yang manusia lakukan, dan juga tempat ini menjadi pusat Surga itu sendiri," jelas Michael yang juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Naruto memperhatikan struktur bangunan tersebut.

"Souka na...?" gumam Naruto yang tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengagumi tempat ini.

 **Kriiieeet!**

Pintu ganda tersebut akhirnya terbuka kearah dalam dengan sendirinya seperti mempersilahkan untuk Michael dan Naruto masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut "Sebaiknya kita masuk, Naruto-kun. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada yang lain dan menjelaskan semuanya seperti yang diperintahkan Shinigami-sama," ucapnya dengan lembut.

"A-ah, sebaiknya kau duluan saja, Michael-san. Tidak enak jika aku yang masuk duluan," entah kenapa Si Pirang itu sekarang lebih pemalu dari sebelumnya, apa karena dirinya sekarang sedang dihadapkan dengan pemimpin para malaikat sehingga dirinya tak pantas mendahuluinya? Ataukah dia malu karena semua yang ada di tempat ini adalah Malaikat selain dirinya?

Michael mengangguk pelan lalu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki tempat tersebut "Ayo masuk, Naruto-kun," permintaan yang termasuk perintah tersebut akhirnya dituruti oleh sang pemilik nama dan mengikutinya masuk ke dalam tempat tersebut.

Cahaya emas yang berasal dari lampu besar yang tergantung di sepanjang koridor tepat tersebut memanjakan indra penglihatan milik Naruto, meskipun dirinya harus bersikap biasa-biasa saja tapi rasa keterkaguman dalam hatinya tak bisa dibohongi. Dia pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara mengaguminya dan mengikuti kemanapun pemimpin Malaikat itu melangkah.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali, Michael-Nii."

Suara yang terkesan lembut dan feminim menyapa pendengarannya membuat pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu sedikit tertarik untuk menoleh kearah dari mana suara itu berasal, iris matanya melebar sesaat melihat perempuan bersurai pirang panjang bergelombang disertai dengan lingkaran emas diatas kepalanya memakai baju zirah yang sama seperti Michael ditambah dengan dada perempuan itu terbilang hampir menyamai Tsunade Senju –Sang Gondaime Hokage membuatnya malah teringat dengan wajah mesum Jiraiya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat 'Sialan kau, Ero-Sennin! Setidaknya jangan tinggalkan sifat mesummu ini padaku sebelum kau mati,' dia berpikir jika apa yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah buah dari penelitian bejad gurunya dulu waktu mereka pergi selama dua tahun dari Desa Konoha untuk berlatih.

"Kebetulan kau ada disini, Gabriel," ucap Michael sambil memandang kearah perempuan yang bernama Gabriel itu.

"Um, memangnya ada apa, Michael-Nii? Dan siapa dia?" tanya Gabriel dengan matanya yang terus memperhatikan Naruto dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya 'Dia memiliki aura seperti Ayah, tapi tidak mungkin jika dia adalah Ayah,' batin Gabriel dengan raut bingung tercetak di wajahnya.

"Perkenalkan... Namanya Uzumaki Naruto-kun, dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan oleh Shinigami-sama dulu," ucap Michael dengan salah satu tangannya menunjuk kepada Naruto tetapi pandangannya masih tertuju pada Gabriel.

Sementara orang yang ditunjuk oleh Michael sudah membungkukan badannya kearah Gabriel "U-uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal, Gabriel-san," baru kali ini dia merasakan gugup yang amat luar biasa, di hadapannya sekarang adalah Malaikat tercantik di Surga. Jadi, rasa seperti itu pasti muncul tiba-tiba.

"J-jadi...?" terselip rasa ketidakpercayaan setelah mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Michael –yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakak- tapi dengan segera dia menampik rasa tidak percaya itu dan tersenyum dengan manisnya kearah Naruto "Selamat datang di Surga, Naruto-kun. Namaku Gabriel," Malaikat tersebut akhirnya sedikit membungkukan badannya demi membalas apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Sekarang ikut aku, Naruto-kun. Aku juga akan mengenalkanmu pada yang lainnya dan kau juga ikut, Gabriel," Michael sendiri sudah melangkahkan kakinya mendahului kedua makhluk yang berbeda ras itu di belakangnya.

""Baik, Michael-san/Michael-Nii,"" jawab Naruto dan Gabriel secara bersamaan lalu melangkahkan kaki sepanjang koridor panjang tersebut.

Tak ada obrolan lagi yang terdengar baik dari Naruto, Gabriel ataupun Michael sekarang ini, hanya gesekan dan hentakan alas kaki pada permukaan keramik koridor tersebutlah yang terdengar. Naruto sendiri sudah tenggelam dalam pikirannya, dia hanya khawatir jika Sasuke malah belum sadar lalu membunuh kelima Kage dan memanfaatkan kekuatan para Bijuu lagi untuk mencapai tujuannya membuat revolusi pada Dunia Shinobi 'Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika itu sampai terjadi, Teme!' geramnya dalam hati.

"Silahkan duduk, Naruto-kun," perintah dari pemimpin para Malaikat itu akhirnya membuyarkan semua lamunan yang sempat tercipta di dalam otak Naruto sebelumnya, sekarang dirinya sudah berada di ruangan yang cukup besar dengan meja persegi panjang mewah di tengah ruangan tersebut. Disana juga terdapat dua malaikat lainnya selain Michael dan Gabriel.

Pemuda pirang jabrik itu'pun akhirnya mendudukan pantatnya pada kursi yang terlihat sangat mewah bahkan untuk dudukannya saja terbuat dari busa yang sangat elastis, sepertinya menyenangkan juga tinggal di Surga dengan semua kemewahan ini.

"Jadi, kau tahu 'kan kenapa Shinigami-sama memerintahkanmu kesini?" tanya Michael yang sudah duduk di kursi yang terletak di bagian ujung meja tersebut, senyuman masih terpatri di bibirnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan "Ya, karena aku menerima perjanjian dengan Shinigami-sama. Lagipula dunia ini sepertinya menarik dan aku ingin mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia ini sehingga diriku harus mengikat janji dengan Dewa Kematian itu?" ujar Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar di dalam otaknya.

"Hmm, baiklah. Dahulu kala terjadi peperangan sangat besar sehingga melibatkan ketiga Fraksi Akhirat –Iblis, Malaikat Jatuh dan Malaikat...,"

"Aku baru mendengar makhluk yang bernama Malaikat jatuh? Dan kenapa Malaikat seperti kalian juga ikut berperang?"

"Malaikat jatuh adalah Malaikat yang dulunya sempat tinggal di Surga tetapi dia malah membangkang kepada Ayah sehingga Ayah terpaksa mengutuknya dengan membuat sayap mereka hitam seperti bulu gagak dan mereka juga diusir dari Surga karena Ayah tak mau jika Surga kacau oleh ulah para pembangkang, semakin lama jumlah Malaikat Jatuh semakin banyak dan mereka memutuskan untuk mencari tempat tinggal yang baru selain Surga, lalu pilihan itu jatuh pada Neraka yang ditempati para Iblis...

Perebutan kekuasaan pun terjadi sehingga pertikaian dan pertumpahan darah pun tak terelakan lagi antara kedua ras tersebut, kami –Para Malaikat berusaha untuk melindungi manusia dari dampak buruknya perang tersebut tapi malah kami juga yang terseret ke dalam peperangan tersebut. Ayah dan semua Malaikat berusaha menghentikan peperangan tersebut...

Tapi keadaan semakin memburuk setelah dua Naga Surgawi –Albion dan Ddraig, Sang Naga Penghancur –Trihexa [666], dan semua ras ikut memanaskan peperangan tersebut. Ayah geram dengan keadaan tersebut, akhirnya menyegel dua Naga Surgawi itu dalam bentuk [Sacred Gear] dan Sang Naga Penghancur di ujung alam semesta...

Tuhan –Ayah kami semua mati dalam peperangan tersebut..."

Mulut Naruto menganga lebar saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Michael katakan padanya "Ka-kami-sama... Mati?" beo Naruto dengan raut terkejut terlihat di wajahnya, dia tak menyangka jika dampak peperangan di dimensi ini malah lebih parah daripada di dunianya.

Iris biru lautnya sedikit melirik kearah Gabriel yang menundukan kepalanya karena penciptanya sendiri sudah tiada di dunia ini, hatinya memang terasa sangat sedih saat mendengar kenyataan pahit itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Tuhan atau Kami-sama itu memang sudah tak duduk lagi di singgasana-Nya.

"Maaf membuat kalian harus mengingat kenangan pahit seperti itu lagi," kata Naruto yang merasa bersalah kepada semua Malaikat yang ada di dalam ruangan ini "Tapi, aku yakin jika Kami-sama tak mungkin mati, karena jika dia mati maka otomatis semua alam semesta ini akan hancur," lanjutnya dengan diiringi senyum lebarnya.

"Kami juga selalu berharap seperti apa yang kau katakan tadi, Naruto-kun," balas Michael menanggapi pernyataan Naruto.

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, tapi sebelumnya kau bisa memanggilku Raphael," pria berambut coklat agak keriting itu mulai angkat bicara dengan iris matanya menatap kearah pemuda pirang yang duduk tak jauh darinya "Kenapa kau memiliki aura suci seperti kami, padahal kau sendiri bukanlah malaikat?" tanya Raphael.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan Malaikat keriting tersebut "Um, aku juga belum mengetahuinya dengan pasti tapi Shinigami-sama mengganti tangan kananku yang sempat putus karena pertarungan terakhirku dan tangan ini justru seperti memiliki kekuatan," jelas Naruto sambil menatap tangan kanan barunya.

Keempat malaikat itu akhirnya mengangguk mengerti dengan penjelasan yang diutarakan oleh Naruto "Sepertinya Shinigami-sama memang memberimu hadiah atas kerja kerasmu di duniamu sebelumnya dan kita juga seharusnya memberimu hadiah, Naruto-kun," ucap Michael dengan senyum kembali.

Kelopak matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar jika pemimpin Malaikat itu ingin memberikan hadiah padanya...

"Ya, aku setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Michael-Nii."

"Hmm, aku sependapat denganmu."

"Aku juga setuju, tapi itu tergantung padanya saja."

Iris mata yang sebiru lautan itu menatap kearah Gabriel yang pertama kali menyetujui usulan dari Michael sekaligus kakaknya itu, pandangannya kembali teralih pada Raphael yang juga menganggukan kepalanya lalu perhatiannya berakhir pada pria bersurai pirang yang menantang gravitasi dengan matanya yang menatap minat kearah Naruto.

Naruto masih tak mengerti dengan apa yang mereka diskusikan meskipun Naruto tahu jika semua pernyataan mereka ini adalah hal yang sangat baik tapi jika tak tahu apa yang mereka bahas, maka sama saja firasat baik itu malah teragukan oleh dirinya.

"Naruto, kau harus mengetahui ini terlebih dahulu. Dikarenakan jumlah anggota dari semua Fraksi Akhirat berkurang karena Perang Besar itu, maka masing-masing dari Fraksi berniat untuk memperbanyak jumlah mereka dengan cara yang berbeda-beda...

Pihak Iblis bisa mereinkarnasikan manusia atau makhluk lainnya dengan menggunakan [Evil Piece] yang mengadopsi permainan catur...

Sedangkan Malaikat Jatuh menunggu sampai ada salah satu dari kami jatuh atau menikahi manusia sehingga bisa menghasilkan keturunan yang memiliki kemampuan Malaikat Jatuh tersebut...

Dan kami –Malaikat mereinkarnasikan manusia atau makhluk lainnya menggunakan sistem [The Brave Saint] yang mengadopsi seperangkat Kartu Bridge," jelas Michael panjang lebar.

"Lalu kenapa Michael-san memberitahukan itu padaku?" tanya Naruto dengan raut masih terlihat bingung saat mendengarkan penjelasan dari Michael, walaupun sebagian sudah bisa diserap olehnya. Terkadang otaknya yang bekerja lambat sering berfungsi di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Kami ingin menjadikanmu salah satu anggota dari [The Brave Saint] sekaligus mereinkarnasikanmu menjadi Malaikat, Naruto-kun," jawab Gabriel sambil menatap kearah Naruto disertai dengan senyum manisnya yang bisa membuat siapa saja akan langsung jatuh cinta padanya.

"Heh?!" teriakan kekagetan keluar dari mulut pemuda bersurai pirang tersebut, dia tak menyangka jika tawaran seperti itu akan melayang padanya. Mungkin dijadikan Malaikat memang keimpian bagi sebagian makhluk, tapi ini kasus yang berbeda bagi Naruto.

"Aku memegang kartu Daun, Gabriel memegang kartu Hati, Raphael memegang kartu Keriting dan Uriel memegang kartu Wajik," ucap Michael sambil menyebut dan memandang satu per satu para petinggi Malaikat tersebut "Sekarang kau tinggal memilih ingin direinkarnasikan oleh siapa? Kami juga tak punya hak untuk memaksamu?" lanjut Sang Pemimpin Tertinggi Malaikat tersebut.

Lidah Naruto seakan kelu dan kedua bibirnya terasa terkunci dengan rapat, gerakan bibirnya yang membuka-menutup membuatnya malah seperti ikan yang kekeringan. Dia memang sangat shock karena tiba-tiba saja diminta untuk menjadi Malaikat reinkarnasi, bahkan dirinya belum genap satu hari di Surga ini.

Lalu apakah Naruto akan setuju dengan apa yang diusulkan oleh keempat petinggi Malaikat tersebut? Dan siapa yang akan dipilihnya? Sebenarnya kekuatan tersembunyi apa yang dimiliki oleh tangan baru Naruto?

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **A/N:** Salam kenal semuanya, Saya Author baru dengan ceritanya yang absurb. Maaf jika semua yang ada diceritanya tidak sesuai dengan di Anime sebenarnya (Canon). Silahkan saja jika ingin mengkritik ataupun mem-flame cerita saya ini, saya tahu jika saya belum kemampuan apapun dalam bidang tulis menulis, tapi semoga saja kritik dan flame yang datang nantinya akan menjadi pelajaran untuk saya dan membuat cerita yang saya bawakan menjadi bagus daripada ini...

Sekali lagi... Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan "Salam kenal saja bagi semuanya...!"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Apa jadinya jika dirinya dijadikan 'The Brave Saint' oleh Fraksi Malaikat?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, Strong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, and DLDR.

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sekolah? Aku dalam Masalah.**

Di sebuah tempat yang banyak sekali ditumbuhi pepohonan yang begitu banyak, rindang, tidak terlalu tinggi dan sangat sejuk dipandang mata. Ditambah kicauan burung-burung yang kelihatannya senang bermain-main di tempat tersebut, mereka seperti terhipnotis dengan apa yang disajikan oleh tempat tersebut.

Surga...

Bagi sebagian makhluk yang mendengarkan kata tersebut pemikirannya pasti langsung melayang menuju tempat yang keindahannya pasti tiada tara, tempat yang bisa membuat mereka lupa akan daratan dan tempat yang akan menyediakan apapun yang dibutuhkan oleh makhluk yang menempatinya.

Tapi sekarang tempat itu hanya dihuni oleh para Malaikat yang masih mengabdi pada Tuhan walaupun Pencipta alam semesta ini sudah tak ada, para Malaikat tetap memegang teguh keloyalitasan mereka terhadap Tuhan. Yang sekarang menjalankan tugas-Nya adalah Michael yang merupakan pemimpin para Malaikat, Michael sendiri sudah diperintahkan oleh-Nya agar mengambil alih tempat-Nya selama Dia tiada.

Para Malaikat memang sangat sedih ketika sosok Sang Ayah bagi mereka sudah tiada, tapi mereka tidak menjadikan ketiadaan Sang Ayah membuat mereka malah terlihat memburuk. Mereka tetap melakukan tugasnya masing-masing seperti sesuatu tak terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka.

"Zzzzz...," selagi cerita ini melenceng dari jalur yang seharusnya, sosok pirang yang bersandar di salah satu batang pohon yang tersedia disana membuat suara dengkuran dari dalam tenggorokannya membuat keindahan Taman Surga ini malah terganggu.

Punggung lebarnya seperti sangat nyaman bersandar di batang pohon tersebut ditambah kedua tangannya yang terlipat di depan perutnya serta kepala kuningnya yang menoleh kearah kiri dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang menyembunyikan iris senada biru langit cerah, dia seakan tak peduli jika kemeja putih dan celana oranye panjang itu kotor karena ulahnya sendiri.

Raut wajah yang tenang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya pasti tak tega membangunkan pemuda tersebut, ini memang hal yang sangat wajar baginya. Beberapa hari tak tertidur karena terus menerus bertarung dalam Perang Besar Dunia Shinobi ditambah luka yang memang memerlukan penanganan ekstra membuatnya harus mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dan Taman Surga adalah tempat yang tepat dan nyaman untuknya.

Angin pelan berhembus membuat surai pirangnya bergerak mengikuti arah angin itu pergi, angin tersebut seperti alunan melodi pengantar tidur untuk Sang Mantan Ninja itu. Beberapa Malaikat yang melewati tempat Naruto tidur hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Manusia tersebut malah membuat taman ini seperti kamat tidurnya sendiri, tapi mereka memiliki tugas yang lebih penting daripada harus mengurusi orang yang sedang tidur.

Seorang Malaikat bergender perempuan mengepakan enam pasang sayapnya menuju tempat pemuda tersebut tertidur, Malaikat tercantik di Surga itu memang sedikit tertarik dengan Naruto apalagi aura yang dikeluarkannya malah sama dengan Sang Ayah –Tuhan.

Aura tersebut membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam dirinya sangat nyaman bahkan kakaknya –Michael mengakui jika pemuda yang bernama Naruto memiliki aura suci yang berbeda dari Malaikat lainnya bahkan dirinya sendiri, sepertinya Pencipta mereka memang memiliki rencana tersendiri untuk Naruto.

Beberapa langkah sebelum sampai di tempat pemuda itu tertidur keenam pasang sayap seputih sayap merpati itu sudah menghilang, langkah kaki jenjangnya mulai menapak di tanah dan melangkah menuju pohon rindang yang di tempati oleh Naruto.

"Pantas saja dari tadi dicari tidak ketemu, ternyata dia malah tidur disini," gumam Gabriel dengan langkah kakinya yang sudah berhenti tepat di samping Naruto tertidur, dirinya langsung bersimpuh di tanah berumput halus tersebut dengan pandangannya masih terarah kepada Naruto.

"Tapi jika dilihat-lihat dia malah mirip seperti kucing," lanjutnya sambil menatap penuh minat pada tiga goresan tipis yang ada di masing-masing pipi Naruto, itu malah mengingatkannya pada salah satu makhluk ciptaan Sang Ayah "Aku jadi tak tega membangunkannya," lanjutnya.

Gabriel sendiri masih teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh pemuda itu sebelumnya...

 **FlashBack: Mulai.**

pemuda bersurai pirang yang bernama Naruto itu hanya bisa terkaget mendengar usulan yang sebelumnya dikatakan oleh para petinggi Malaikat tersebut 'B-bahkan aku belum satu hari berada disini,' batin Naruto dengan pikirannya yang kalang kabut karena usulan tersebut.

"A-apa kalian benar-benar ingin mereinkarnasikanku menjadi Malaikat?" tanya Naruto hanya untuk memastikan walaupun pada dasarnya Malaikat tak akan pernah berbohong tentang hal apapun.

"Tentu saja, Naruto-kun. Bukankah itu hadiah yang sebanding dengan apa yang kau lakukan sebelumnya?" Michael sendiri bisa mengira-ngira jika apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto memang perbuatan yang sangat baik sampai-sampai Sang Dewa Kematian dari kepercayaan Shinto itu mempercayakan pemuda ini padanya.

"Maaf bukan maksudku menolak tapi...," Naruto sedikit menundukan kepalanya karena dirinya sendiri sekarang sedang dilanda dilema yang lumayan berat keputusannya, dia senang jika dirinya ditawari menjadi salah satu Malaikat di bawah bimbingan salah satu petinggi Malaikat tapi di sisi lain dirinya takut jika melakukan kesalahan dan malah membuatnya menjadi Malaikat jatuh.

Tidak lucu 'kan jika orang yang ditugaskan untuk menjadi penjaga perdamaian malah menjadi Malaikat terbuang...

"Aku...," dia berusaha untuk mencari alasan yang tepat agar para petinggi Malaikat ini bisa mengerti dengan apa yang dipilih olehnya, walaupun dirinya dituntut untuk berkata jujur tapi dia juga tak mau membuat kesalah pahaman dengan pihak Malaikat yang menerimanya dengan sepenuh hati ini.

"Aku masih ragu untuk memilih dan aku juga belum siap untuk menjadi Malaikat. Kalian tahu, ada beberapa sifatku yang masih bertentangan dengan peraturan Malaikat. Jadi, aku..."

"Kami mengerti alasanmu, Naruto-kun," potong Michael saat Naruto berusaha memberikan alasan kenapa dirinya menolak untuk menjadi Malaikat reinkarnasi "Kami juga tak akan memaksamu, tapi jika suatu hari kau memang ingin menjadi salah satu diantara kami maka tinggal bicara saja. kau mengerti?"

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum mendengarkan apa yang baru saja Michael katakan padanya, kepalanya langsung mengangguk yakin "Hmm, aku mengerti, Michael-san," ujarnya dengan nada mantap.

"A-ano, Michael-san?"

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Dimana aku bisa membersihkan diriku dan mengganti pakaianku? Aku tak bisa terus berpakaian seperti ini, ini sangat tidak sopan terlebih lagi sekarang aku berada di Surga."

Michael pun mengerti dengan apa yang diminta oleh Naruto dan menyuruh Gabriel untuk mengantar Naruto supaya dia bisa membersihkan dirinya dan mengganti pakaiannya yang sudah lusuh seperti gelandangan tersebut...

 **FlashBack: Selesai.**

Mengingat hal tersebut membuat Gabriel sendiri sedikit penasaran dengan pemuda yang sedang tertidur di Taman Surga ini, selain tangan kanannya yang mengeluarkan aura suci, juga kenapa Dewa Kematian dari kepercayaan Shinto itu malah menunda kematian pemuda ini dan membuat perjanjian dengannya.

Dewa Kematian itu pasti memiliki alasan yang sangat kuat sehingga membiarkan Naruto hidup untuk kedua kalinya dan pasti ada kejadian tertentu dibalik alasan yang dimiliki oleh dewa itu. Dengan kata lain, Naruto memiliki riwayat hidup yang hebat.

Tapi jika terlalu berlebihan maka ini malah akan menyalahi aturan Malaikat dan membuatnya malah menjadi Malaikat Jatuh, bukankah seharusnya daritadi juga keenam pasang sayapnya sudah menghitam? Tapi ini...

"Emmhh...," suara lenguhan tersebut membuat apa yang dipikirkan oleh Gabriel tadi langsung buyar seketika, tanda-tanda pemuda tersebut akan bangun sudah terlihat. Kelopak matanya sedikit bergetar seperti ingin terbuka tapi terasa sangat susah baginya.

Sepasang iris mata biru laut itu akhirnya terlihat kembali namun mengerjap beberapa kali untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang ada di sekitarnya "Haaa... Sudah lama sekali aku tidak tidur senyenyak itu –ttebayou," gumamnya tanpa menyadari jika Malaikat tercantik di Surga itu sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hum, akhirnya kau bangun juga, Naruto-kun."

Seperti alunan musik yang menyentuh gendang telinganya, Naruto mengira jika perkataan lembut tadi itu hanya efek dari tidurnya tapi dia ragu jika suara tersebut adalah bagian halusinasinya. Dengan cepat kepalanya menoleh kearah kanan "G-gabriel-san, k-kenapa kau malah ada disini?" tanya Naruto dengan nada kekagetannya yang tak bisa dibendungnya saat melihat Malaikat cantik itu sudah menatapnya dengan penuh bingung di otaknya.

"Tak ada apa-apa, bukankah sebelumnya kita berjanji untuk bertemu?" tanya Gabriel mengingat-ngingat apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto saat dirinya malah memiliki urusan sehingga membiarkan Naruto untuk membersihkan dan mengganti bajunya sendiri setelah diantarkan olehnya.

"Maaf, jika membuatmu malam menunggu lama, Naruto-kun," lanjutnya dengan kepalanya yang menunduk karena urusannya yang lama membuat janjinya dengan Naruto tidak tepat waktu.

"A-ah, tak apa-apa, Gabriel-san. Lagipula aku menunggumu sambil tidur disini, jadi tidak terlalu membosankan. Apa Gabriel-san sudah lama berada disini dan menungguiku yang sedang tertidur?" ucap Naruto memaklumi karena urusan Malaikat jauh lebih penting untuk Gabriel.

"Tidak terlalu lama. Jadi, kau benar-benar ingin melatih kekuatan Naruto-kun?" Malaikat perempuan itu akhirnya mendongakan kembali menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ya, tidak ada salahnya bukan? Lalu dimana biasanya para Malaikat berlatih?"

Gabriel sendiri tak bisa melarang keinginan pemuda pirang tersebut untuk berlatih, dia juga ingin tahu bagaimana kemampuan dari Manusia yang ada di hadapannya ini. "Baiklah, ikut aku jika kau memang benar-benar ingin berlatih," Gabriel akhirnya bangkit dari rerumputan halus tersebut dan membersihkan rerumputan yang menempel di baju zirahnya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengijinkanku berlatih, Gabriel-san," ucap Naruto yang juga sudah bangkit dan menatap kearah Gabriel dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

Gabriel pun menganggukan kepalanya menandakan jika dirinya menerima ucapan terima kasih dari Naruto, akhirnya dirinya memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat pelatihan para Malaikat karena disanalah satu-satunya tempat yang dikhususkan untuk berlatih ataupun bertarung hanya untuk lawan sparring saja.

Sang Mantan Ninja tersebut mengikuti kemanapun Gabriel pergi karena hanya perempuan itulah yang tahu dimana tempatnya, walaupun sebelumnya dirinya berkeliling sebentar tapi banyak sekali tempat yang belum dikunjungi olehnya. Setidaknya selama dia disini, dia harus mengunjungi tempat yang belum dirinya ketahui.

Hanya butuh beberapa menit saja, Gabriel dan Naruto sudah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Pemuda pirang tersebut bisa melihat jika ada beberapa Malaikat yang sepertinya sedang berlatih menggunakan kekuatannya yang berbasis cahaya serta mereka bisa membentuknya menjadi senjata apa saja yang mereka mau.

"Apa semua Malaikat disini hanya memiliki elemen cahaya sebagai alat menyerang ataupun bertahan, Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto yang memandang dengan serius kearah beberapa Malaikat yang menggunakan kemampuan mereka.

"Pada dasarnya Malaikat dan Malaikat Jatuh memiliki sumber kekuatan yang sama yaitu cahaya, tapi ada juga beberapa Malaikat berpotensi yang memiliki sumber kekuatan lain selain cahaya. Contohnya Uriel-kun, dia bisa mengendalikan elemen api," jelas Gabriel.

Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut, sedikit demi sedikit dirinya bisa menyerap beberapa informasi tentang makhluk-makhluk yang ada di dunia ini. Walaupun hanya penjelasan kecil tapi itu sangat penting untuknya, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya tertarik pada suatu benda yang berada di tempat latihan tersebut.

"Itu benda apa, Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk benda yang berukuran lumayan besar yang terbuat dari besi dengan kepalanya berbentuk kotak dihiasi ekspresi marah yang menakutkan, memiliki empat tangan dilengkapi dengan senjata besar nan tajam. Kedua tangan bagian atas dipasangi dua kapak bermata dua lalu kedua lengan bagian bawahnya dipasangi palu penghancur dan pedang.

"Itu salah satu alat untuk berlatih juga, kami menyebutnya Mesin Penghancur. Benda itu tak akan segan-segan menghancurkan apapun, hanya Malaikat dengan tingkat kemampuan menengah keatas saja yang bisa memakainya. Kami tak mau mengambil resiko memakainya untuk Malaikat reinkarnasi baru," ucap Malaikat perempuan tersebut.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada santai tapi berbeda dengan respon yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kau yakin? Bahkan kau...,"

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu. Aku juga ingin mengetahui kekuatanku sampai dimana tanpa menggunakan chakra," potong Naruto dengan sedikit lirih dibagian akhir perkataannya.

Gabriel sendiri tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui permintaan Naruto untuk menggunakan Mesin Penghancur itu untuk sarana latihannya "Baiklah, tapi berhati-hatilah," kata Gabriel dengan nada mengingatkan, bagaimanapun pemuda itu masihlah manusia.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya lalu melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat Mesin Penghancur itu berada, ini merupakan kesempatan yang baik untuknya melihat kekuatan apa yang ada di tangan kanannya tersebut. Sang Mantan Ninja itu sudah berdiri tepat di depan mesin tersebut.

"Baiklah, aku siap!" serunya sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya.

Kepalanya langsung mendongak keatas saat instingnya mengatakan jika mesin itu sudah memulai pergerakannya 'Sial!' umpatnya dalam hati saat melihat sisi tajam kapak bermata dua itu sudah siap membelah tubuhnya dari atas, dengan secepat mungkin dirinya menggerakan tubuhnya ke sisi kiri menghindari senjata dari mesin tersebut.

 **Slaaab!**

Sisi tajam kapak bermata dua tersebut sudah setengahnya menancap di tanah, dia hanya bisa menatap horor kearah kapak tersebut. Jika kapak itu bisa menancap setengahnya di tanah berarti kekuatan yang dikeluarkan oleh mesin tersebut bisa terbilang sangat besar.

Bulu kuduknya sedikit meremang saat merasakan sesuatu yang berbahaya berasal dari belakangnya...

 **Swiiiiing!**

Sepersekian detik saja Naruto terlambat untuk melompat bisa dipastikan jika anggota tubuhnya tak akan utuh kembali karena terpotong kapak yang lain, ini memang diluar perkiraannya...

 **Buuuk!**

Naas baginya, palu besar dari mesin tersebut sudah mengenai tubuh Naruto membuat tubuh itu dengan cepat melesat kemudian menggesek tanah membuat jalur yang lurus.

"Ck, Sial. A-aku terlalu menganggapnya remeh tadi," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit terbata-bata dan berupaya untuk bangkit, dia sudah memilih sesuatu dan dia pula yang harus menyelesaikannya sampai akhir meskipun itu berdampak buruk bagi dirinya.

Kemeja putih yang dipakainya sudah kotor dengan tanah kering yang menempel di kainnya, pandangan matanya lebih tajam dari sebelumnya. Sekarang dirinya akan serius melawan mesin penghancur yang ada di depannya, anggap saja ini tantangan pertamanya sebagai penjaga perdamaian.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menuju tempat mesin penghancur tersebut, mesin itu sudah menyiagakan senjata-senjata yang ada di keempat tangannya untuk menyerang orang yang berlari dengan cepat kearahnya. Dia langsung menyabetkan pedangnya secara diagonal kearah tubuh Naruto...

 **Swuuuush!**

Pedang tersebut tak mengenai sasarannya sedikitpun karena sasarannya sudah melompat kearahnya dengan bertumpu pada pedang yang digunakannya tadi, tangan kanan Naruto sudah membentuk kepalan dan siap memberikan serangan pertamanya pada mesin tersebut.

"Terima ini... Hyaaa!" teriak Naruto sambil meluncurkan pukulan kearah mesin tersebut.

 **Braaaang!**

Naruto membulatkan matanya saat kepalan tangan kanannnya bisa merasakan bagaimana dinginnya besi kapak yang dimiliki mesin tersebut, dia tak percaya jika mesin itu memiliki kecepatan luar biasa untuk menahan pukulan bertenaga miliknya dengan kapak bagian lebarnya.

Naruto sedikit menyeringai ketika melihat penyokan berukuran sedang bersarang di kapak tersebut dan dirinya tak merasakan sakit sedikitpun setelah memukul dengan keras besi tersebut, mungkin tangan barunya memang memiliki kekuatan yang sangat hebat.

Mesin penghancur tersebut langsung mendorong kapaknya membuat tubuh Naruto terpental ke belakang, tapi Naruto segera menyeimbangkan tubuhnya setelah dirinya menyentuh tanah. Sandal yang dipakainya ia gunakan untuk menahan laju tubuhnya akibat terpental tadi.

"Heh, aku akui jika benda itu memang sangat hebat," puji Naruto dengan nada pelan sehingga hanya dirinya saja yang bisa mendengar gumaman tersebut "Ini akan menjadi pertarungan lama," lanjutnya sambil kembali melesat kearah mesin tersebut.

Mesin penghancur itu juga sudah kembali menyiagakan dirinya sendiri saat melihat Manusia tersebut kembali menyerang kearahnya, dia sedikit kebingungan saat Manusia tersebut malah melompat lumayan tinggi sehingga tak dapat dijangkau oleh penglihatannya. Kepalanya terus menoleh kearah kiri dan kanan seperti orang kebingungan, dia terus mencari dimana pemuda tersebut berada.

"Aku disini," sahutan tersebut membuatnya harus menoleh kearah pundak sebelah kanannya...

 **Buuuggghh!**

 **Serrrr!**

Dengan kekuatan penuh, Naruto segera memukul mesin tersebut sesaat setelah mesin tersebut menoleh kearahnya. Sekarang kepala Sang Mesin Penghancur sudah berputar mengikuti arah jarum jam dengan perputaran lumayan cepat, pemuda pirang itu yakin jika mesin tersebut akan kalah.

 **Tap!**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah sambil menatap kearah kepala dari mesin latihan tersebut yang masih berputar lumayan cepat, tubuhnya sedikit oleng –mungkin karena perputaran kepalanya sehingga membuat dirinya pusing.

Putaran kepala tersebut tiba-tiba memelan dan terus memelan hingga akhirnya berhenti dengan sendirinya dengan wajah mesin tersebut mengarah ke belakang, pemuda tersebut sedikit meneguk ludahnya saat merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan keluar dari mesin tersebut.

'Sepertinya aku dalam masalah,' batin Naruto yang menatap was-was kearah mesin penghancur tersebut.

 **Braaaak!**

Palu besar tersebut sudah menumbuk tanah tempat Naruto sekarang berdiri, sementara sasaran mesin tersebut sudah menghindarinya sebelum palu tersebut menyentuh tanah. Wajah mesin tersebut sudah memerah seperti menahan amarah terhadap pemuda yang memukul kepalanya tadi.

Dengan membabi buta, mesin tersebut berusaha untuk mengenai sasarannya yang dengan lincahnya menghindari semua serangan dari senjata yang dimilikinya. Bagaimanapun caranya sasarannya itu harus segera dimusnahkan tak peduli itu Malaikat, Manusia atau yang lainnya. Karena awal pembuatannya adalah membuat sasaran yang menjadi latih tandingnya itu lenyap.

Naruto dengan susah payah berusaha untuk menghindari semua serangan yang dilancarkan oleh mesin tersebut, dia akhirnya memilih untuk melompat kearah salah satu lengan Sang Mesin Penghancur untuk mengembalikan tenaganya. Tapi sepertinya itu pilihan yang buruk karena...

 **Sttrrriiinnkk!**

Kapak bermata dua itu sudah menebas kearahnya, tapi bukannya menebas Naruto, dia malah menebas lengannya sendiri membuat lengan kirinya harus terputus. Naruto sendiri sudah mendarat kembali di pundak kanan mesin tersebut, dirinya tak bisa menahan keterkejutan yang hampir membuat nyawanya melayang itu.

Sudah kesekian kalinya dia harus menghindari kapak tersebut, sepertinya mesin itu memang ingin membuat tubuhnya terpisah menjadi dua. Naruto sendiri tak mau itu terjadi, bahkan dirinya saja belum masuk ke dalam inti dari perjanjian atau tugas yang dikatakan oleh Shinigami itu.

Naruto dan mesin tersebut saling beradu pandangan satu sama lain...

Peringatan berbahaya dari instingnya memberitahukan jika dirinya harus menjauh dari mesin penghancur tersebut, kepalanya mendongak dan melihat kapak yang tersisa dan palu besar itu sudah mengambil ancang-ancang akan menyerang dirinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto langsung melompat sejauh mungkin dari Mesin Penghancur tersebut.

 **Traaaank!**

 **Braaak!**

 **Tap!**

Naruto mendarat dengan mulus di permukaan tanah tempat pelatihan para Malaikat tersebut, tubuhnya langsung berbalik setengah putaran saat indra pendengarannya menanggapi kekacauan di belakangnya. Mesin tersebut sudah ditutupi dengan debu yang lumayan tebal sehingga Naruto tak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya pada mesin tersebut.

Iris mata sebiru lautan itu akhirnya bisa melihat mesin penghancur tersebut sudah hancur di bagian atasnya diakibatkan kapak dan palu yang sebelumnya dikhususkan untuk menyerang Naruto malah menyerang dirinya sendiri, tubuhnya yang terkena kapak sudah terbelah serta palunya malah membuat penyok sebagian kepalanya.

Dengan tenaga yang masih tersisa lengan tersebut kembali bergerak dengan gerakan patah-patah, sasarannya belumlah musnah. Dia harus menyelesaikan program yang sudah dibuatkan dalam memori otaknya, tetapi jika tenaganya sudah tak memadai.

 **Bruuukkk!**

Tepat beberapa senti di samping Naruto berdiri sekarang, palu tersebut terkulai ke tanah bersamaan dengan tangan mekanik yang masih tersambung pada mesin tersebut. Naruto memang tak berniat untuk menyingkir dari sana 'Kuharap kau bisa melatihku lagi,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil tersenyum kearah mesin yang sudah tak bisa beroperasi lagi, karena mesin itu dia bisa tahu kekuatan dari tangan kanannya itu.

 **Bruuk!**

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terasa lemas lalu segera berlutut di permukaan tanah tersebut 'Hah, kenapa setelah tak punya chakra staminaku malah berkurang ya? Bahkan menghindari serangan sebanyak itu saja, sudah selemas ini,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya, sepertinya dia harus melatih staminanya lagi.

Kepalanya langsung mendongak saat melihat bayangan hitam yang menghalangi sinar yang menerpa tubuhnya dan dia melihat Malaikat dengan kecantikannya yang luar biasa sudah berdiri di hadapannya "K-kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Malaikat tersebut yang tersirat kekhawatiran di dalamnya.

Pemuda itu akhirnya bangkit dengan menumpu kedua tangannya di lututnya untuk menopang dirinya agar bisa berdiri kembali "Aku tak apa-apa. Yah, aku akui jika mesin itu memang pantas disebut mesin penghancur," ucap Naruto dengan pandangannya yang mengarah pada mesin yang sudah rusak dan tak bisa beroperasi lagi.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," ucap Gabriel sambil menghembuskan napasnya pertanda ia lega dengan jawaban Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terlihat lega seperti itu, Gabriel-san?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Gabriel.

"Aku lega karena kau tak apa-apa," jawab Malaikat itu dengan senyum manis tersemat di wajahnya.

'Sekarang aku tahu kekuatan tanganku ini, aku tinggal melatih tanganku ini dan melatih staminaku juga agar kembali seperti dulu,' batin Naruto yang terlihat puas sambil melirik tangan kanannya yang dibalut dengan besi yang diukir dengan ukiran kuno.

 **-0-0-0-**

Sudah hampir seminggu lebih Naruto menetap di Surga dengan ijin dari Michael –sang pemimpin Malaikat itu- dan selama itu pula Naruto melatih dirinya sendiri baik kekuatan tangannya ataupun stamina yang dimilikinya, dia tahu tanpa chakra dia bukan apa-apa jadi dia memutuskan untuk berlatih dengan keras dan memaksimalkan kekuatan tangan kanannya sekarang ini.

Pemuda itu juga sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di Surga ini, selain Malaikatnya yang ramah-ramah, terkadang dia juga mendapatkan lawan sparring dengan salah satu Malaikat di tempat pelatihan tersebut. Dia sangat kagum dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Malaikat yang ada di Surga ini dan semua latihan itu membuat pengalaman bertarungnya semakin bertambah. Mungkin diluar sana akan ada makhluk yang lebih hebat dari Malaikat-Malaikat Surga ini.

"Ahhh, Onsen memang tempat yang terbaik untuk meregangkan otot yang tegang karena latihan," gumam pemuda itu dengan nada pelan sambil merendam tubuhnya di genangan air yang mengeluarkan uap air menandakan jika genangan air tersebut bersuhu sedang atau lebih.

Naruto merendam dirinya sebatas lehernya hingga bagian kepalanya saja yang terlihat, kelopak matanya tertutup mencoba untuk meresapi hangatnya air onsen yang menyentuh kulitnya itu. Onsen yang lumayan luas itu memang terlihat sangat sepi karena Naruto memilih waktu-waktu yang sepi untuk memanjakan tubuhnya disana.

Dia memang sering datang ke satu-satunya onsen yang ada di Surga ini setelah dia melatih tubuhnya, setidaknya dia bisa membuang keringat yang keluar karena pelatihannya itu.

"Hey, jangan memainkan air seperti itu!"

"Bukankah menyenangkan? Kita bisa berkumpul lagi, setelah sibuk dengan tugas masing-masing."

"Ya, itu benar sekali."

Bolehkah Naruto berdo'a jika suara yang didengarnya tadi itu bukan suara Malaikat bergender perempuan yang sedang mandi di onsen Surga ini? Pemuda itu juga sedari tadi menyadari jika pembatas kayu yang ada di belakangnya ini untuk membatasi agar Malaikat-Malaikat yang berbeda gender itu tidak mandi dalam satu onsen.

Matanya terbuka menampakan iris biru lautnya yang terlihat sayu karena acara memanjakan dirinya malah terganggu suara-suara manja Malaikat-Malaikat yang sedang mandi di onsen itu, ini malah mengingatkannya pada Si Ero-Sennin atau Ero-Sensei. Dia selalu mengintip wanita-wanita yang sedang mandi di onsen jika ada kesempatan, demi novel laknatnya dia rela mengintip tubuh telanjang wanita-wanita itu walaupun akhirnya harus babak belur.

'Ayolah, Ero-Sennin. Cabut kebiasaan burukmu itu dariku,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil berharap jika Jiraiya –sang petapa mesum itu mendengarkan permintaannya.

Naruto sedikit melirikan kepalanya ke belakang dan melihat sebuah lubang kecil di kayu pembatas onsen tersebut, dia bisa melihat beberapa perempuan yang sedang mandi disebrang kayu pembatas tersebut 'Persetan kau, Ero-Sennin,' umpatnya lalu bangun dari dalam kolam onsen tersebut dan mendekati lubang kecil tersebut.

Matanya langsung melebar kala melihat Malaikat-Malaikat perempuan itu sedang bermain air dengan tubuh mereka yang sama sekali tak dihalangi sehelai benang apapun sehingga siapapun bisa melihat tubuh polos mereka, dada berukuran lumayan besar tanpa ditutupi sehelai benang apapun itu membuat Naruto berimajinasi sendiri.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, darah dari hidungnya sudah mengalir dan menetes di pinggir kolam onsen tersebut 'S-sial! Pantas saja Ero-Sennin selalu melihat tubuh wanita dulu sebelum membuat tulisan untuk novelnya,' batin Naruto yang menyudahi acara mengintipnya sambil mengusap darah kemesuman yang mengalir dari hidungnya.

'Aku harus pergi dari sini sebelum menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka,' Naruto langsung berdiri dan mengambil langkah seribu keluar dari onsen tersebut dengan handuk putih yang melilit di pinggangnya. Dirinya sendiri tak mau tubuhnya menjadi samsak hidup bagi Malaikat-Malaikat itu.

"Apa kalian tak merasakan jika ada yang mengawasi kita dari balik pembatas itu?" tunjuk salah satu Malaikat perempuan berambut coklat panjang.

"Tak mungkin, Malaikat akan langsung jatuh jika melakukan hal tak senonoh seperti itu," sanggah perempuan berambut merah pendek.

"Bagaimana jika yang mengintip tadi adalah Manusia yang dibawa Michael-sama?"

Semua pandangan tiba-tiba saja tertuju pada perempuan berambut hijau yang sedang duduk di pinggir kolam onsen "A-apa aku salah?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Setelah Naruto pulang dari onsen dengan berlari terbirit-birit seperti dikejar hantu, sekarang dirinya sudah berada di kamar yang disediakan oleh Michael untuk tempat Naruto beristirahat. Dia mulai mengancingkan kancingnya satu persatu dari bawah keatas sambil menatap cermin yang ada di kamarnya "Hah, untung saja tak ketahuan," ujarnya dengan nada lega seperti berhasil melarikan diri dari maut.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Tiga ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Naruto tersadar dan segera mengancingkan semua kancing yang ada di kemeja yang dipakainya sekarang "Masuk saja, tak dikunci kok," dengan sedikit berteriak, Naruto berusaha memberitahukan orang yang ada diluar itu untuk masuk.

 **Clkek!**

Pintu tersebut akhirnya terbuka dengan lebar dan menampakan Michael yang selalu memakai pakaian zirah yang sama seperti saat Naruto bertemu dengan Pemimpin Malaikat tersebut bersama dengan Sang Dewa Kematian tersebut "Apa aku mengganggumu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Michael dengan nada ramah dan tersenyum lembut kearah Naruto.

"Tidak kok, lagipula hanya sedang mengganti pakaian saja," ucap Naruto sambil membalikan tubuhnya kearah Michael yang sudah melangkahkan kaki kearahnya "Tumben Michael-san datang menemuiku secara langsung, ada sesuatu yang harus disampaikan 'kah?" tanya Naruto smabil menebak apa tujuan Michael datang ke kamarnya.

"Ya, aku ingin meminta sesuatu darimu, Naruto-kun," pinta Michael yang sudah berdiri tepat di depan Naruto.

"Meminta apa, Michael-san? Aku pasti akan mengabulkannya," ucap Naruto dengan kesungguhan di dalam hatinya.

"Aku ingin memintamu kesediaanmu untuk mencari tahu apa yang terjadi di Kota Kuoh, karena akhir-akhir ini semua pendeta yang pihak gereja kirim kesana dilaporkan terbunuh oleh seseorang dan juga orang itu sudah mencuri Excalibur lalu pergi ke kota tersebut. Kau bisa melakukannya 'kan, Naruto-kun?" jelas Michael sambil memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Kota tersebut.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia membantu, lagipula aku rindu dengan dunia manusia," jawab Naruto dengan mantapnya menerima permintaan dari Michael.

"Apa tak merepotkan?"

"Tidak sama sekali, anggap saja sebagai bayaran karena mengijinkanku tinggal di Surga ini," senyum di bibir Michael mengembang perlahan-lahan setelah mendengarkan jawaban dari pemuda pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Baiklah, dua hari lagi kau akan pergi kesana dan aku juga sudah mendaftarkanmu ke sekolah swasta yang ada disana sehingga kau bisa berinteraksi dengan manusia-manusia yang umurnya sebaya denganmu," ucap Michael dengan nada santai.

"A-apa?! Se-sekolah?!" Naruto tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat mendengar kata 'Sekolah' yang berarti membuatnya harus belajar dan belajar itu harus menggunakan otak, bahkan kecerdasan di dalam otaknya dikalahkan dengan tingkah konyolnya dan di akademi ninja saja dia tak lulus.

"Ya, dan ini beberapa tugas yang harus kau kerjakan sebelum masuk ke sekolah tersebut," ucap Michael lalu mengadahkan salah satu telapak tangannya lalu sinar terang yang menyilaukan menghalangi pemandangan...

"Hah?!" Naruto langsung jawdrop melihat tumpukan kertas yang ada di telapak tangan Michael dan malam membuat kepalanya berputar dengan paksa...

 **Bruk!**

Pemuda itu malah tepar di tempat setelah melihat tumpukan kertas tersebut "Aku dalam masalahhh~" gumamnya dengan matanya yang berputar-putar searah jarum jam...

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **A/N:** Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fict absurb saya ini...

Di chapter ini memang menceritakan penundaan pereinkarnasian Naruto menjadi Malaikat, dia bukannya gak mau tapi cuma belum siap untuk menjadi malaikat dan alasannya juga sudah tertera disana. Tangan kanan Naruto memang terinspirasi dari game 'God Hand', maaf jika dalam fict ini ada kesamaan dengan fic yang lain.

Ada yang menanyakan Gabriel itu seperti apa? Saya juga belum menemukan gambar pastinya Gabriel itu seperti apa tapi di Light Novelnya, Gabriel itu memiliki rambut pirang bergelombang, memakai zirah yang sama seperti Michael tapi memiliki lambang hati di jubahnya, beroppai besar bahkan Maou Leviathan menjadikannya rival dan memiliki paras yang cantik. Itulah kira-kira cirinya, tapi maaf jika salah karena saya lupa lagi.

Pair? Mungkin terfokus dulu pada cerita kali ya... Soal Gabriel yang masuk pair Naruto, mungkin lihat aja nanti. Saya punya rencana sendiri kok...

Tak keberatan 'kan untuk mereview lagi fictnya? Kritik, saran, kesan atau flame silahkan. Ini juga sebagai pembelajaran juga untuk saja...

Terima kasih reviewnya kemarin...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **X**?

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Rival 'tangan kanan'nya sudah bangkit, dirinya juga terseret pada urusan Fraksi Akhirat dan apa jadinya jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Devil!Naruko, Strong!Naruko, and DLDR.

 **Chapter 3**

 **Misteri Kota Kuoh.**

"Jadi, kau akan pergi sekarang, Naruto-kun?" tanya perempuan berambut pirang bergelombang itu sambil menatap laki-laki yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengannya bergaya jabrik seperti durian, dalam ucapannya seakan dirinya tak rela untuk berpisah dengan laki-laki tersebut bahkan sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi, Gabriel-san. Aku harus melakukan tugas ini sebagai tanda terima kasihku pada Michael-san, lagipula ini tugas yang mudah kok kecuali bagian untuk bersekolahnya," ucap laki-laki tersebut dengan nada lesu di bagian akhir perkataannya, dia memang paling bermasalah jika harus menyangkut dengan otak atau kepintaran.

"Berarti aku tak akan pernah bisa mengetahui kelanjutan dari 'Kisah Ninja Pemberani' itu," Gabriel sedikit menundukan kepalanya, ketidakadaan Naruto di Surga ini berarti membuat dirinya sendiri tak bisa mengetahui bagaimana kelanjutan dari cerita tersebut. Padahal dirinya sudah terhibur mendengarkan cerita tersebut dari pemuda pirang itu.

Naruto hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan yang keluar dari mulut Malaikat perempuan yang ada di hadapannya ini "Kau bisa mengunjungiku jika Gabriel-san memang ingin aku melanjutkan cerita tersebut, tapi ketika Gabriel-san tidak memiliki tugas apapun di Surga," Naruto berusaha menghibur Gabriel agar tak sedih karena kepergiannya, bukankah Malaikat itu bisa berpindah tempat dengan cepat.

"Baiklah, setiap seminggu sekali aku akan datang mengunjungimu di Kota Kuoh dan mendengarkan kelanjutan dari cerita itu," ucap Gabriel dengan nada ceria kembali.

Naruto merasa lega jika Malaikat tercantik di Surga itu sudah tak murung kembali karena kepergiannya, sebenarnya cerita 'Kisah Ninja Pemberani' itu adalah novel ciptaan Jiraiya –Sang Ero-Sennin- dan Naruto sendiri tak tahu dimana buku itu berada sekarang, kemungkinan besar buku itu tertinggal di Gunung Myoubokuzan. Dia tak pernah kesana semenjak penyerangan keenam Pain itu ke Konoha itu berakhir.

Tapi dia tak kehabisan akal, dia malah menceritakan tentang kehidupannya sejak kecil saat di dunia Shinobi dahulu. Lagipula nama karakter yang ada di buku buatan Jiraiya dan nama dirinya juga tak jauh berbeda –sama-sama 'Naruto', jadi tak masalah jika dia menceritakan kehidupannya dulu pada Gabriel.

Naruto sendiri sudah mengepak barang-barang yang akan dbawanya, dia memang diperbolehkan untuk membawa beberapa pasang pakaian dari lemari yang disediakan di kamarnya. Jadi, untuk sementara dia memakai pakaian yang ada termasuk seragam sekolah Akademi Kuoh.

"Ahh, akhirnya beres juga. Tugasnya...," dia baru ingat jika tumpukan kertas tugas yang menjadi persyaratan dirinya masuk ke sekolah swasta itu belum dimasukan ke dalam tasnya, dua hari terakhir otaknya dipaksa untuk berpikir mengisi soal yang bahkan tak dimengerti olehnya. Lebih baik dia melawan Madara dalam mode Rikudounya daripada harus memikirkan semua soal yang membuat otaknya hampir meledak.

Dia pun merapikan semua kertas yang sempat berserakan di tempat tidurnya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tas yang akan dibawanya "Semuanya sudah disini dan tinggal menunggu Michael-san menjemputku," gumam Naruto sambil menutup resleting tasnya rapat-rapat.

Semenjak kemarin seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di otaknya sehingga saat tidur pun serasa tak nyenyak, apa dia melupakan sesuatu sehingga pikirannya sedikit kacau di saat tertentu? Dia hanya menggaruk kepalanya yang sama sekali tak gatal itu, semoga saja dengan seperti itu dia bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau kenapa, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto langsung menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara membuat bibirnya menyungingkan senyum lebar "Tak apa-apa, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu saja, Gabriel-san. Lalu kenapa kau masih ada disini?" tanya Naruto yang sedikit heran kenapa Gabriel masih ada di kamarnya.

"Tentu saja mengantarmu pergi bersama Michael-Nii nanti, Naruto-kun," jawab Gabriel disertai dengan senyum manisnya.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

 **Clkek!**

Pintu kamar yang Naruto tempati itu sudah terbuka dan menampakan pria berambut pirang panjang lurus yang memakai baju zirah serta jubah menandakan jika dirinya adalah salah satu pimpinan Malaikat yang ada di Surga, iris hijaunya menatap kearah Naruto dan Gabriel.

"Kau sudah siap untuk pergi, Naruto-kun?" tanya Michael disertai senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Naruto mengangguk mantap menanggapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Michael "Sudah siap sedari tadi, Michael-san. Jadi, kita pergi sekarang?" ucap Naruto yang sudah mengambil tas yang ada di atas kasur dan menggendong tas tersebut di punggungnya.

Michael mengangguk dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada Gabriel "Gabriel, aku pergi dulu untuk mengantar Naruto-kun menuju tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang dan itu tak akan terlalu lama," ucap Michael yang seperti meminta ijin pada Gabriel.

"Aku mengerti, Michael-Nii," balas Gabriel lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Naruto "Naruto-kun, bolehkan aku memelukmu sebagai tanda perpisahan? Selama kau di Kota Kuoh pastinya sangat jarang sekali kita bertemu," pinta Gabriel dengan ekspresi memohon pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jauh, Gabriel-san. T-tapi jika memang itu yang kau minta, aku t-tak bisa menolaknya," jawab Naruto yang menyanggupi permintaan Gabriel, walaupun dalam hatinya dia tak akan tahu akan tahan berapa lama dipeluk oleh Malaikat cantik itu.

 **Grep!**

"Terima kasih," cicit Gabriel yang sudah memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, dirinya sendiri tak akan tahu kapan akan bertemu Naruto lagi. Tapi dia sudah berjanji pada Naruto untuk mengunjungi Naruto jika ada waktu luang dari pekerjaan Malaikatnya itu "Jangan lupakan janjimu," lanjutnya dengan nada pelan.

Naruto sendiri tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, dirinya memang sudah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh perempuan tapi dia hanya mengekspresikannya dengan memejamkan matanya "Sama-sama, Gabriel-san. Aku juga tak akan lupa janjiku dan jangan memelukku terlalu lama. Aku tak mau Gabriel-san menjadi Malaikat terbuang karena memeluk manusia sepertiku," balas Naruto.

Gabriel pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap kearah Naruto dengan pandangan sendu "Jangan bilang seperti itu, kau manusia yang spesial. Auramu selalu mengingatkanku pada Ayah, makanya aku selalu nyaman jika berada di dekatmu selain Malaikat yang lainnya," ujar Gabriel.

"Begitukah? Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang, Michael-san sudah menungguku terlalu lama," pamit Naruto pada Gabriel.

"Hati-hati disana, Naruto-kun," ujar Gabriel sambil tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Ya, aku akan ingat pesanmu," Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Michael yang masih mempertahankan senyumannya "Sekarang aku sudah siap untuk pergi, Michael-san," kata Naruto dengan semangat membara di dalam dirinya.

"Baiklah, kita pergi," Michael menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas diatas lantai yang diinjak olehnya dengan Naruto...

 **Shiiinneee!**

Tubuh mereka berdua pun akhirnya lenyap ditelan lingkaran sihir emas tersebut dan meninggalkan Gabriel yang menatap kepergian keduanya, matanya terpejam selama beberapa detik lalu terbuka kembali dengan senyuman di bibirnya yang semakin mengembang kemudian kakinya melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sebelumnya di tempati oleh Naruto.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Shiiinneee!**

Lingkaran sihir berwarna emas terang tercipta di ruangan yang tak disekat sama sekali dan memiliki luas 6x6 meter dengan satu tempat tidur yang bisa di tempati dua orang disertai laci disampingnya, meja serba guna berukuran kecil, alas lantai berwarna hijau tua yang sangat halus, satu pintu untuk keluar dan satu pintu lagi untuk menuju kamar mandi serta dapur yang tidak terlalu besar di sebelahnya. Ruangan tersebut terlihat tertata dengan rapi dan sangat bersih, mungkin pemilik sebelumnya memang sudah membereskannya.

"Nah, ini apartemen yang akan kau tempati, Naruto-kun. Jika memang kau tak suka, kita bisa~...,"

"Ini sudah cukup untukku, Michael-san. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan apartemen seperti ini, entah kenapa aku serasa pulang ke apartemenku yang dulu," tanpa aba-aba Naruto langsung memotong perkataan Michael, tapi Michael hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi persetujuan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ini kuncinya dan mungkin sedikit uang untukmu, semoga kau betah tinggal disini," ucap Michael sambil menyerahkan kunci apartemen dan seamplop yang di dalamnya terdapat uang untuk biaya hidup Naruto sehari-hari.

"Terima kasih, Michael-san. Ini terasa berlebihan untukku," Naruto pun menerima kunci apartemen dan amplop yang berisi uang tersebut dari tangan Michael. Ini memang terasa berlebihan untuknya, sudah diberikan apartemen nyaman terus diberi uang pula.

'Aku akan melakukan tugas darimu dengan baik, Michael-san,' batin Naruto sambil menatap kunci dan amplop uang yang sudah berada di tangannya.

"Itu sama sekali tak berlebihan, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, Naruto-kun. Kau bisa istirahat yang cukup karena besok kau akan mulai bersekolah disana," pamit Michael yang sudah menciptakan lingkaran sihir berwarna emas di bawah telapak kakinya lalu dirinya langsung menghilang setelah mendapatkan anggukan dari Naruto.

Naruto hanya menghembuskan napasnya perlahan lalu menolehkan kepalanya kearah jam dinding yang terus bergerak menunjukan pukul 7 malam, dia tak mengira jika perbedaan waktu antara Surga dan Dunia Manusia akan sangat mencolok seperti ini.

 **Kruyuk~**

Dengan segera tangan kiri Naruto memegangi perutnya yang sempat berbunyi memperingatkan pemiliknya agar mengisi mereka kembali dengan makanan "Lebih baik aku makan diluar sajalah, semoga saja ada penjual ramen disekitar sini. Sudah lama aku tak memakan makanan itu, di Surga hanya disediakan buah-buahan dan sayuran saja," gumamnya lalu meletakan tasnya diatas tempat tidur.

Pemuda itu memasukan amplop tadi ke dalam saku celana bagian sampingnya agar dirinya bisa mengeluarkan amplop tersebut dengan mudahnya, kemudian kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu pintu apartemennya dan tujuannya kali ini adalah kedai ramen terdekat dari apartemennya. Meskipun dia tahu kalau ramennya tak akan seenak buatan Ichiraku di Konoha, dia akan mencobanya setidaknya itu akan memuaskan sifat 'Maniak Ramen'nya.

 **Clekek! Blaam! Klek!**

Setelah pintu tersebut ditutup rapat-rapat, pemuda itu langsung menguncinya agar tak ada seorangpun bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Isinya memang tak seberapa penting tapi apartemen ini adalah pemberian dari Michael dan secara tak langsung dirinya sudah dipercaya oleh salah satu petinggi Malaikat itu untuk menjaga apartemen ini sebaik mungkin, dia tak akan pernah mengecewakan Fraksi Malaikat yang sudah memberi kepercayaan padanya –itu adalah janji seumur hidup baginya.

'Mungkin jalan-jalan malam sambil mencari kedai ramen bukan ide yang buruk,' batinnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya tak tentu arah, semoga saja perasaannya yang sudah terjalin lama dengan makanan berkuah itu bisa membuatnya berjalan di jalan yang benar.

Sekali makanan tingkat dewa, tetaplah tingkat dewa... –slogan yang tidak baik bagi semua orang.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Syruuuph! Akhhhh!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu sudah meneguk air kuah yang tersisa di dalam mangkuknya sampai habis, ekspresi puas tercetak di wajahnya. Dirinya sendiri tak mengira jika kedai ramen pinggir jalan yang lumayan jauh dari apartemennya memiliki cita rasa yang hampir sama dengan kedai Ichiraku saat di Konoha, rasanya seperti bernostalgia saja.

"Jadi, berapa semuanya, paman?" tanya Naruto pada pria paruh baya yang sudah mulai membereskan kedainya karena sudah waktunya dia untuk pulang lagipula Naruto adalah pelanggan terakhirnya untuk malam ini.

"Satu mangkuk ramen jumbo harganya 5 yen, jadi totalnya 10 yen untuk dua mangkuk ramen jumbo. Tapi karena aku baru melihatmu di kota ini dan menjadi penglarisku, aku memberikan potongan harga untukmu menjadi 8 yen saja, anak muda," jawab sang pemiliki kedai tersebut dengan ramah.

"Benarkah, paman?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan oleh pemilik kedai tersebut.

Naruto pun dengan senang hati mengeluarkan amplop yang sebelumnya ada di saku bagian samping celananya lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dari dalamnya "Ini uangnya, paman. 8 yen!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan uang tersebut di meja tepat di depan pria tersebut.

"Terima kasih, anak muda. Lain kali datang lagi ya," ucap pria tersebut sambil membungkukan tubuhnya dengan penuh hormat pada Naruto.

"Iya, paman. Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu," Naruto pun bangkit dari bangku yang didudukinya dan membungkukan badannya untuk membalas apa yang dilakukan oleh sang pemilik kedai kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menapaki trotoar jalan menuju apartemennya lagi.

Kedua tangannya sudah terlipat di belakang kepalanya sehingga membuatnya bisa menikmati jalan-jalan malam ini dan tentunya memikirkan lagi apa yang harus dirinya lakukan ke depannya nanti, tak mungkin jika dia membuat pergerakan tanpa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Kota Kuoh ini. Tak mungkin kota setenang ini menjadi tempat pembunuhan bagi pendeta yang mendatanginya, tapi tak mungkin juga Michael berbohong padanya.

Lalu dia harus memulai penyelidikan ini darimana?

 **Praaang! Klontaaang!**

Sementara otaknya berputar untuk mencari titik permulaan penyelidikannya, suara gaduh tiba-tiba terdengar dari gang berukuran sedang yang ada di sampingnya. Suara tersebut terkesan seperti disengaja oleh seseorang, jika berpikir gelandangan yang membuat suara gaduh tersebut kemungkinan tidak terbukti sama sekali. Mungkin daripada dirinya penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi, lebih baik dia melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam gang tersebut.

Karena sepinya gang tersebut membuat suara langkah kakinya memantul diantara dinding-dinding tinggi menimbulkan gema yang berkepanjangan, semakin dalam dirinya masuk semakin temaram pula cahaya di gang tersebut. Sampah-sampah kertas berserakan di sepanjang gang tersebut. Benar-benar tak terurus sama sekali.

"Ayolah, gadis manis. Apa kau tak bisa lembut saja pada kami? Kami tak akan menyakitimu, hanya membuatmu mendesah nikmat... Bwahahaha!"

"Menjauh dariku a-atau... akan kupukul kalian semua!"

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghentikan langkah kakinya saat melihat seorang perempuan yang masih memakai pakaian seragam sekolahnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang balok kayu sedang dipojokan oleh 4 orang berandalan berpakaian gelandangan karena setia robekan di pakaian mereka, sepertinya perempuan itu takut dengan keempat berandalan tersebut.

"Jadi, beginikah sikap laki-laki terhadap perempuan? Sukanya keroyokan? Dimana rasa kejantanan kalian sebagai laki-laki?" Sepertinya Naruto berhasil membuat keempat berandalan ditambah satu perempuan itu menoleh setelah mendengar apa yang diucapkannya.

Keempat pasang mata itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam sementara sepasang mata itu menatap lega dan haru saat melihat kearah Naruto, sementara pemuda itu hanya biasa-biasa saja ditatap seperti itu oleh banyak pasang mata. Dia sering mendapatkan pandangan lebih dari itu sejak dulu.

"Mau apa bocah sepertimu datang kesini, huh?!" sahut salah satu berandalan.

"Bocah? Tubuh kalian bisa saja orang tua, tapi kelakuan kalian lebih mirip bocah ingusan yang sedang berebut mainan," ejek Naruto sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya, gelang yang ada di tangan kanannya bersinar saat diterpa sinar temaram tersebut.

"Mau jadi pahlawan rupanya, hah?!" teriak berandalan yang lain dengan pitamnya yang sudah naik.

"Aku bahkan sudah menyandang gelar itu beberapa bulan yang lalu, jadi jangan ingatkan aku tentang itu lagi dan terima kasih sudah mengingatkan, Oke?," balas Naruto sambil membungkukan badannya penuh hormat kearah empat berandalan tersebut.

"Sepertinya dia memang cari gara-gara dengan kita," ucap berandalan yang lain berusaha memprovokasi berandalan yang berada paling depan –yang merupakan ketua dari ketiga berandalan tadi.

"Baguslah jika kalian sudah peka dengan apa yang kulakukan," ucap Naruto sambil menyiapkan kuda-kuda bertarungnya karena orang-orang yang ada di depannya ini tak akan pernah berhenti hanya dengan perkataan, mereka harus merasakan apa itu rasa jera terlebih dahulu.

"Ayo, maju satu-satu atau ingin semuanya, itu tak masalah," tantang Naruto dengan kelima jari tangan kanannya bergerak kearahnya seperti menantang semua berandalan itu agar melawannya sekarang juga.

"Dasar bocah tengil!" Sang ketua akhirnya berlari secepat mungkin kearah Naruto yang tenang-tenang saja melihat ketua dari kelompok tersebut ingin menyerangnya...

 **Tak!**

Tangan kiri Naruto langsung menangkis lesatan penuh dari kepalan tangan sang ketua lalu mengarahkannya kearah samping sehingga tinju tersebut hanya mengenai angin saja, dia sedikit mengangkat kaki kanannya sehingga kaki sang ketua malah tersandung di kakinya...

 **Gubrak!**

"Hahahaha...!"

Tubuh sang ketua akhirnya berakhir terjatuh dengan posisi yang sangat tidak elit –dimana tangan kirinya terulur ke depan dengan tubuhnya yang telungkup di permukaan tanah gang tersebut, mirip sekali dengan Superman yang ingin terbang. Sementara anak buah dari sang ketua itu hanya tertawa diatas penderitaan sang ketua, padahal yang mereka tertawakan itu adalah pimpinan yang selalu ditakuti oleh mereka bertiga.

"Maaf, aku tak tahu jika kakimu ingin melangkah kesana dan aku tak sengaja melakukannya," dengan wajah tanpa dosanya sama sekali, pemuda pirang itu hanya melihat ketua berandalan meringis kesakitan tanpa sama sekali ingin membantunya untuk berdiri.

"Dasar anak buah tak berguna, serang dia bukan menertawakanku. Dasar otak udang!" umpat berandalan tersebut sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri sekaligus memerintahkan anak buahnya itu untuk menyerang Naruto, dia juga sangat kesal pada anak buahnya yang hanya menertawakannya itu.

Ketiga anak buahnya menghentikan tawa nista mereka setelah mendengar umpatan dari bos mereka, mereka juga masih takut karena ketua mereka itu lumayan berkuasa di wilayah ini. Mau tak mau mereka harus melakukan apa yang diperintahkan olehnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya menuju asal suara seperti langkah kaki yang lumayan cepat mengarah padanya, dua dari tiga berandalan itu sudah melayangkan tendangan kearah perut si pirang. Mereka sangat yakin jika tendangan mereka ini akan mengenai targetnya.

 **Trep!**

Kedua pasang mata itu melebar seketika saat salah satu kaki mereka sudah ditangkap oleh tangan pemuda tersebut dan meletakannya di kedua sisi tubuhnya, sekarang mereka hanya berpikir bagaimana caranya untuk melepaskan kaki mereka dari tangkapan pemuda tersebut. Tubuh mereka mulai oleng kehilangan keseimbangan karena salah satu kakinya belum menyentuh tanah sama sekali.

"Aku ini manusia, bukan samsak yang seenaknya kalian tendang seperti itu," ucap Naruto dengan seringai tercipta di bibirnya, melihat mereka yang kesusahan berdiri hanya dengan satu kaki membuat Naruto tak tahan ingin mengeluarkan suara tawanya keras-keras.

"L-lepaskan kami," pinta salah satu berandalan yang sudah tak tahan lagi berdiri hanya dengan satu kaki.

"Baiklah, akan aku lepaskan," dengan sekuat tenaga Naruto membantingkan kedua berandalan itu ke belakangnya dimana sang ketua juga ada disana...

"U-Uwaaa!"

 **Bruuuk!**

Kedua tubuh berandalan tadi sudah menubruk tubuh ketuanya sendiri dan menindihnya kembali di permukaan tanah tersebut dengan tubuh sang ketua berada dibawah tubuh anak buahnya, ekspresi kesakitan juga terlihat di wajah mereka terutama sang ketua sendiri.

"Dasar anak buah bodoh!" umpat ketua tersebut sambil menjitak kedua kepala anak buahnya tersebut, jitakan tersebut bisa membuat kepala anak buahnya benjol selama berhari-hari.

 **Tak! Tak!**

"Ampun, bos. Dia bukan lawan kita," ucap salah satu berandalan tersebut dengan salah satu tangannya mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena jitakan maut sang ketua.

"Persetan dengan itu!" sang ketua tak memperdulikan ucapan yang keluar dari mulut anak buahnya dan berusaha menyingkirkan tubuh anak buahnya yang menindih tubuhnya, bagaimana pun tubuh kedua anak buahnya itu berat.

Pemuda tersebut tak memperdulikan percakapan tak jelas di belakangnya, kakinya melangkah menuju salah satu berandalan yang masih berdiri dengan pandangannya yang meengisyaratkan ketakutan. Kedua lututnya bergetar bahkan beradu satu sama lain melihat orang yang menjatuhkan rekan-rekannya sudah mendekatinya.

"Kau masih ingin melawanku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada yang sangat rendah dan hanya bisa didengar olehnya serta berandalan yang ada di depannya.

"A-ampun, aku tidak ingin melawanmu," jawab berandalan itu diiringi gelengan cepat, bahkan dia bisa merasakan keringat dingin sudah mengalir melalui dahi, melewati pipi dan berakhir di dagunya. Dia meneguk ludahnya sangat berat takut-takut jika pemuda itu melakukan sesuatu terhadapnya.

"Menyingkirlah, kau menghalangi jalanku," dengan segera berandalan tersebut menggeser tempat berdirinya membiarkan agar Naruto bisa melanjutkan langkah kakinya yang sempat terhenti tubuhnya yang menghalangi jalan.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang kearah seorang perempuan dengan balok kayu yang sebelumnya menjadi senjatanya dan sekarang balok kayu tersebut sudah diletakan kembali oleh perempuan tersebut, si pirang itu tahu jika perempuan itu masih takut karena dirinya adalah orang asing bagi perempuan tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto berusaha meyakinkan keadaan perempuan tersebut, dia takut jika berandalan tersebut melakukan kontak fisik dengan perempuan tersebut.

"Ya, a-aku..."

Naruto melirikan kepalanya ke belakang dan sedikit mengangkat kaki kanannya lalu melayangkan tendangannya sekuat tenaga ke belakang...

 **Dong!**

"Hanya seorang pengecut yang menyerang lawannya dari belakang dan itulah akibatnya jika melakukan hal yang tidak senonoh di muka umum," ucap Naruto yang sangat tenang tanpa merasa bersalah sama sekali meskipun kaki kanannya sudah bersarang di selangkangan ketua berandalan tersebut.

Sementara sang ketua –yang tadinya ingin memukul Naruto dari belakang- sudah bersujud di tanah sambil memegangi selangkangannya –tepatnya apa yang ada diantara selangkangannya- yang terasa sakit bahkan mati rasa karena tendangan bertenaga dari pemuda tersebut, dia tak habis pikir jika tendangan tersebut bisa mengenai alat vitalnya.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin berakhir seperti ketua kalian, sebaiknya bawa ketua kalian pergi darisini," perintah Naruto sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kearah tiga berandalan yang menatap ngeri apa yang terjadi pada ketuanya, tanpa basa-basi ketiga berandalan tersebut langsung menyeret tangan sang ketua keluar dari gang tersebut.

Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepalanya karena tak habis pikir dengan berandalan-berandalan itu yang tahu malu melakukan hal yang tak senonoh pada seorang perempuan yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah –yang notabenenya masih panjang masa depannya-.

Sepasang iris biru lautnya kembali menatap kearah perempuan yang memakai seragam sekolah serta tatapannya terlihat ngilu tercampur dengan rasa takut "Baguslah jika kau tak apa-apa, lain kali jangan pulang malam-malam. Kau tahu malam-malam seperti ini banyak sekali kasus kejahatan terjadi, setidaknya itu yang kutahu," ucap Naruto berusaha memperingatkan perempuan itu.

"T-terima kasih," ucap perempuan tersebut dengan nada gugup.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih, itu bukan apa-apa untukku," Naruto hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari orang yang bahkan belum dia kenal, tapi itu memang sudah kewajibannya jika melihat tingkah laku kejahatan seperti itu.

"Sebaiknya kau segera pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam bagi seorang perempuan pulang," setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto langsung berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan sang perempuan yang masih menatapnya dengan lekat.

"T-tunggu? Kalau boleh tahu siapa namamu?" tanya perempuan tersebut sedikit berteriak karena jaraknya dengan Naruto semakin jauh dan terus menjauh.

"Aku hanya orang asing bagimu, jadi lebih baik kita tak saling mengenal dan setidaknya itu lebih aman," jawab Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun kearah perempuan yang ada di belakangnya, semakin banyak orang yang mengenalnya maka semakin sulit juga baginya untuk mendapatkan informasi yang sedang ia butuhkan saat ini.

"T-tapi...," perempuan itu harus menelan kembali kata-katanya saat Naruto sudah berbelok keluar dari gang tersebut, pipi yang mengembung dan ekspresi kesal tercetak di wajahnya "...Padahal aku hanya ingin berkenalan saja dengannya," ucap perempuan tersebut sambil membalikan badannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri gang tersebut, ini jalan pintas yang tercepat untuk pulang ke rumahnya makanya tadi dia dicegat berandalan tersebut.

'Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi,' batin perempuan tersebut dalam hatinya.

 **-0-0-0-**

Hari pun kembali berganti dengan ditandai sang raja siang yang menampakan dirinya dari ufuk timur, sang raja siang sepertinya masih malu-malu menampakan diri seutuhnya sehingga dia hanya bersembunyi di balik awan-awan yang berarak-arakan mengikuti angin yang membawanya.

 **Clekek!**

Pintu kamar mandi di sebuah apartemen akhirnya terbuka sehingga menampakan laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik yang basah dengan air, handuk putihnya melilit di pinggangnya sehingga menutupi barang pribadinya, otot-otot terbentuk karena hasil latihan kerasnya dulu serta tangan kanannya dihiasi gelang dengan ukiran kuno.

"Huh, segar juga jika mandi di pagi hari," gumamnya sambil menghela napas panjang.

Tangan kanannya meninju lurus ke depan lalu digantikan dengan tangan kirinya yang melakukan tinjuan _uppercut_ ke udara seperti ingin menjatuhkan musuh yang ada di depan matanya, berimajinasi di pagi hari memang sangat bagus. Setidaknya sedikit peregangan di pagi hari membuat tubuhnya sedikit segar.

"Sebaiknya aku siap-siap saja," dia akhirnya menanggalkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya di lantai apartemennya.

Hanya membutuhkan beberapa menit saja, pemuda pirang itu sudah memakai celana panjang berwarna hitam dipadu dengan kemeja berlengan pendek putih disertai garis-garis tipis horizontal hitam membuatnya terlihat sangat keren dengan pakaian tersebut.

"Baru kali ini aku memakai seragam seperti ini," ujarnya entah pada siapa sambil mengancingkan semua kancing kemejanya tidak termasuk kancing paling atas yang langsung berbatasan dengan kerah yang membatasi lehernya, akan mencekik bila kancing tersebut dimasukan.

Pemuda tersebut mengambil blazernya lalu mengenakannya pada tubuhnya sambil tatapannya terarah pada cermin berukuran sedang "Emm... aku lebih suka warna oranye daripada hitam seperti ini, apa boleh buat," gumamnya lalu mengancingkan semua kancing blazernya hingga rapi.

"Semoga saja tak terjadi hal yang merepotkan nanti, kenapa aku ikut-ikutan seperti Shikamaru mengatakan itu. Ah, lebih baik aku berangkat saja, tak ada gunanya mengoceh sendirian seperti orang gila," Naruto mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di ranjangnya lalu menggendong di punggungnya.

Tangan kanannya langsung mendorong pintu apartemennya lalu menutupnya dengan rapat saat dirinya sudah di luar apartemennya, dengan perlahan tangannya memutar kunci pada kenop pintu tersebut mencegah orang asing masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Kakinya melangkah dengan perlahan menyusuri koridor apartemen yang sangat sepi itu, mungkin semua orang yang tinggal di apartemen ini sudah melakukan aktivitas sehari-hari mereka. Naruto juga memiliki kesibukan sekarang yaitu bersekolah di sekolah swasta di Akademi Kuoh.

'Sepertinya aku harus terus memakai blazer ini agar tangan kananku ini tak diketahui oleh orang lain, tapi ini lumayan mengganggu,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil memegangi tangan kanan miliknya. Dia hanya bisa berharap jika iblis penguasa Kota Kuoh tak mengetahui kekuatan yang ada pada dirinya.

Mungkin mencari tahu siapa penguasa Kota Kuoh adalah hal pertama yang harus dilakukan...

 **-0-0-0-**

Sosok berambut pirang itu hanya memandang takjub kearah bangunan besar yang berdiri kokoh diatas tanah disertai pepohonan besar dan juga lapangan besar di depannya. Sekilas pandang, bangunan sekolah itu memang terlihat hijau karena adanya pepohonan, Eropa abad pertengahan memang sangat cocok untuk bangunan elegan dan besar bagi Akademi Kuoh.

Berkat tangan kanannya, dia bisa merasakan aura dari iblis di sekolah ini berkumpul dalam satu tempat. Satu di belakang bangunan sekolah besar ini dan satu lagi di salah satu bagian sekolah tersebut. Dia terus menekan kekuatan dari tangan kanannya agar tidak bergesekan dengan aura yang ada di sekolah ini, satu gesekan kecil saja bisa membuatnya malah jatuh ke dalam lubang buaya.

Mungkin sedikit membatasi interaksinya dengan orang lain bisa membuat dirinya aman untuk saat ini, dia tak mau berurusan dulu dengan iblis-iblis penguasa tersebut. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya perlahan memasuki kawasan Akademi Kuoh.

Dia tak memperdulikan setiap netra yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya di kepala mereka, dia bisa merasakan seluruh atensi murid-murid disini terpusat padanya. Kakinya terus melangkah walaupun kepalanya ingin menoleh untuk membalas tatapan padanya, tapi tak ada gunanya juga melakukan itu.

Yang sekarang dirinya cari adalah Ruang Kepala Sekolah untuk mengurus semua administrasi masuknya dirinya ke Akademi Kuoh ini, papan yang tertempel di setiap pintu ruangan sedikit membantunya untuk mencari ruangan yang sekarang dicarinya.

Naruto sedikit ragu-ragu untuk meneruskan langkah kakinya saat merasakan bulu di beberapa bagian tubuhnya merespon aura dingin yang mendekat kearahnya, dua sosok siswi tertangkap oleh penglihatannya berjalan dari ujung koridor yang berlawanan dengannya.

Aura kewibawaan terlihat jelas pada siswi yang berjalan paling depan dengan raut wajah bak tembok yang tak akan pernah bisa dihancurkan dihiasi dengan kacamata transparan yang menutupi penglihatannya, diikuti yang sama-sama memiliki raut wajah yang sama seperti siswi sebelumnya dan penampilannya juga terlihat sama. Yang membedakan mereka hanya gaya rambut saja.

Rasa dingin yang direspon oleh tubuhnya semakin meningkat kala dua siswi itu mendekat kearahnya, tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun dalam hatinya, Naruto bisa melewati mereka berdua walaupun harus menahan rasa dingin pada seluruh tubuhnya.

'Iblis yang dingin? Mereka berdua ingin mencobaku rupanya,' batin Naruto dengan kepalanya yang sedikit melirik kearah belakang tepatnya pada kedua siswi yang baru dilewatinya, penglihatannya kembali memperhatikan jalan saat pandangannya beradu dengan sisiwi yang memiliki surai hitam hitam lurus tersebut.

Helaan napas lolos dari mulutnya setelah rasa dingin di tubuhnya mulai menghilang, jika respon mereka seperti itu maka kemungkinan besar dirinya sudah dicurigai. Kepalanya menggeleng mengenyahkan pemikiran yang sempat hinggap di otaknya, mungkin itu hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ruang kepala sekolah?" gumamnya mengeja tulisan yang terdapat pada papan ruangan tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

Tangan kanannya yang sudah mengepal lalu mengetuk pintu coklat itu secara perlahan agar orang yang ada di dalamnya tahu kalau ada orang di depan ruangannya "Masuk saja, pintunya tak dikunci sama sekali," sahut sang kepala sekolah dari dalam ruangannya.

Salah satu tangannya meraih kenop pintu dan mendorongnya perlahan menuruti perintah yang diberikan oleh sang kepala sekolah, wangi penyegar ruangan menyeruak masuk ke dalam penciumannya. Ruangan berukuran sedang dengan fasilitas yang memadai seperti meja kerja lengkap dengan kursi putarnya, meja dan sofa untuk tamu, lemari yang dipenuhi arsip-arsip penting, pendingin ruangan, serta foto berukuran besar berisi foto sang kepala sekolah itu sendiri.

Pria tersebut menatap pintu ruangannya yang terbuka oleh siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang terlihat asing baginya, dia baru ingat jika hari ini akan ada siswa baru yang mulai bersekolah disini. Senyum ramah terangkat di bibirnya setelah mengetahui jika siswa tersebut adalah siswa baru di Akademi Kuoh.

"Hmm, jadi kau murid baru itu?" tanya sang kepala sekolah sambil menutup buku yang sebelumnya dibaca olehnya.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya menanggapi pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut sang kepala sekolah, sepertinya kepala sekolah ini memang sangat ahli dalam mengingat bahkan belum memperkenalkan diri saja, kepala sekolah itu sudah tahu jika dirinya murid baru.

"Duduklah terlebih dahulu, kita mengobrol sebentar," ajak kepala sekolah tersebut lalu mendudukan dirinya di kursi putar yang selalu menjadi kebanggaannya selama ini.

Naruto menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh pria tersebut, tangannya menarik sala satu kursi yang tersedia di hadapan sang kepala sekolah lalu mendudukinya dengan nyaman. Senyum ramah masih terlihat di bibir pria paruh baya tersebut, sepertinya dia memag disambut dengan baik di sekolah ini.

"Apa kau membawa semua berkas yang sebelumnya aku beritahukan pada walimu?" pinta pria tersebut sambil menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan.

"Tentu saja, aku membawanya," jawab Naruto sambil membuka tas gendongnya lalu mengambil map merah dan map kuning yang berisi semua kelengkapan administrasi untuk masuk ke Akademi Kuoh ini, kedua tangannya langsung menyerahkan kedua map tersebut "Ini, seperti yang anda minta," lanjutnya.

Setelah menerima map itu, sang kepala sekolah langsung membukanya dan kembali membaca isi dari map tersebut. Dia berusaha menyesuaikan identitas yang diberikan oleh wali siswa yang ada dihadapannya ini, kepalanya mengangguk pelan setiap lembaran yang dibukanya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ya? Apa kau memiliki hubungan dengan Uzumaki Naruko?" tanya pria tersebut sambil melirik kearah siswa yang masih ada di hadapannya.

"Uzumaki Naruko?" beo Naruto dengan raut wajah bingung menyertainya "Aku tak tahu dia siapa, aku juga tak pernah tahu jika ada nama yang hampir sama denganku," Naruto benar-benar tak tahu kenapa nama yang disebutkan oleh sang kepala sekolah tadi hampir sama dengannya.

'Bahkan klannya pun sama-sama 'Uzumaki', ini misteri,' batin Naruto sambil berpikir siapakah orang tersebut.

"Bisa dibilang kau seperti versi laki-laki dari salah satu murid yang bernama Uzumaki Naruko tersebut, kukira kalian kembar atau kakak-beradik. Ternyata hubungan darah pun tak ada," jelas kepala sekolah tersebut sambil menutup map yang dibacanya lalu meletakannya diatas meja kerjanya.

 **Kriiiing!**

Bel otomatis yang sudah dirancang oleh pihak sekolah berdering lumayan nyaring memberitahukan semua murid yang sudah ada di sekitar kawasan sekolah agar masuk ke dalam kelasnya masing-masing, pembelajaran juga akan berlangsung beberapa menit setelah bel tersebut berhenti berdering.

"Nah, karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi...," kepala sekolah mengeluarkan selembar kertas berukuran sedang dan menulisinya dengan bolpoin lalu menyerahkannya pada Naruto "Aku sudah menentukan kelas yang akan kau tempati di kertas tersebut," lanjutnya.

Naruto langsung menerima kertas tersebut dengan senang hati "Terima kasih sudah menerima saya disini," ucap Naruto yang diiringi dengan cengiran lebarnya.

"Semoga dirimu betah selama bersekolah disini, Uzumaki-san," kepala sekolah sudah berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah siswa bersurai pirang itu.

Naruto langsung menjabat tangan sang kepala sekolah yang terulur padanya "Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ucapnya sambil membungkukan badannya yang sudah bangkit untuk menghormati sang kepala sekolah tersebut.

Kedua tangan yang saling menjabat itu mulai terlepas perlahan-lahan "Masuklah ke kelasmu dan berikan surat tersebut pada guru yang mengajar disana nanti," perintah sang kepala sekolah pada Naruto.

"Baik, akan aku laksanakan," ucap siswa pirang tersebut dengan nada semangatnya, tubuhnya berbalik meninggalkan sang kepala sekolah yang masih terdiam disana. Salah satu tangannya kembali menarik pintu tersebut agar terbuka, lalu dirinya keluar sambil memberikan senyuman ramah pada kepala sekolah tersebut.

Sementara kepala sekolah itu hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menandakan dirinya tak habis pikir dengan murid barunya. Namanya hampir sama, rupa, warna rambut dan kulit, serta klannya sama dengan salah satu murid lamanya. Yang membedakan hanya jenis kelamin dan tinggi badan, Naruto lebih tinggi daripada Naruko.

Naruto hanya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang tak gatal sama sekali setelah keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah, ditatapnya surat yang ada di tangan kanannya. Dia melirikan koridor di sebelah kirinya yang sudah sepi, mungkin dia harus mencari kelasnya di koridor tersebut.

"H-hei! Kau yang ada disana!" teriakan feminim dari belakangnya menggema di koridor yang sangat sepi tersebut.

Langkah kakinya terhanti saat mendengar intrupsi dari seseorang dari belakangnya, kepalanya terlebih dahulu mencari tahu siapa yang memanggilnya atau malah memanggil orang lain. Tapi di koridor ini hanya ada dirinya seorang, pastinya yang dituju oleh orang itu adalah dirinya.

Iris biru laut itu langsung melebar kala penglihatannya melihat hal tak lazim di belakangnya, perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang diikat twinstail lurus berdiri lumayan jauh di belakangnya. Tatapan saling tak percaya itu saling beradu, kedua tangan perempuan itu sudah menutup mulutnya untuk meredam jeritan kekagetannya.

Ini memang tak bisa dipercaya dengan akal sehat, dua orang berbeda gender tapi memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka berdua memang tak percaya jika apa yang ada di depan mereka adalah nyata, tapi bagaimanapun mereka harus percaya.

"A-aku tak mengira jika memiliki kembaran berbeda gender," ucap Naruto sambil melihat perempuan tersebut.

"Dasar peniru!" sahut perempuan itu sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto.

Jika saja yang di depannya ini adalah bunshinnya yang sedang menyamar dengan _Oiroke no Jutsu_ maka dia akan memastikan kepalan tangannya bersarang di wajah cantik yang menipu itu dan sayangnya itu bukan bunshin apalagi jutsu Oiroke.

 **[To Be Continued]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **X**?

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Rival 'tangan kanan'nya sudah bangkit, dirinya juga terseret pada urusan Fraksi Akhirat dan apa jadinya jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Devil!Naruko, Strong!Naruko, and DLDR.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Teritori Iblis.**

Siswa yang identik dengan warna rambutnya yang berwarna pirang dengan gaya rambut acak-acakan hanya berdiri dengan tegap di depan kelas yang akan ditempati olehnya, dia mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru yang ada disampingnya. Guru tersebut berusaha untuk memperkenalkan dirinya pada seluruh siswa kelas tersebut.

"Uzumaki-san, perkenalkanlah dirimu sendiri pada teman-teman barumu agar mereka tahu siapa namamu," perintah sang guru pada siswa yang ada disampingnya.

"Baik, Sensei," siswa tersebut melangkah satu langkah ke depan bermaksud ingin memperkenalkan dirinya pada seluruh murid sekelasnya "Perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto –dattebayou, yang kusuka yaitu memakan ramen, yang kutidak suka adalah pengganggu kedamaian. Salam kenal semuanya semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik," ucap Naruto dengan lantang lalu diakhiri dengan membungkukan badannya penuh hormat pada seluruh penghuni kelas.

"Kyaa! Tentu saja kami mau, jadi pacarpun tak masalah."

"Kyaa! Namanya bahkan hampir sama dengan Naruko."

"Dasar sialan! Jika ingin tebar ketampanan bukan disini tempatnya."

"Matilah kau, bocah pirang!"

Berbagai teriakan, jeritan bahkan sumpah serapah membuat kelas tersebut menjadi gaduh. Sementara siswa yang mereka teriaki hanya biasa-biasa saja, malah sedikit bingung dengan reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh seluruh murid yang ada di kelas ini. Berbeda dengan beberapa murid yang ada disana, pandangan tajam terlihat dari sorot matanya.

'Sepertinya mereka memang sudah tahu jika aku bukan manusia biasa, tapi sebaiknya aku bersikap biasa-biasa saja,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya sambil memperlihatkan senyum ramahnya pada semua murid sekelas dengannya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kau duduk di...," sang guru terlihat berpikir serta berharap masih ada bangku kosong untuk siswa baru tersebut "...di belakang sana, tak apa-apa 'kan? Kau tak memiliki masalah dengan penglihatan 'kan?" ucap sang guru sambil menunjuk bangku paling belakang.

"Tak perlu khawatir, Sensei. Aku tak masalah jika duduk di belakang sana," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum maklum pada sang guru.

"Silahkan duduk di bangku kalau begitu, Uzumaki-san," akhirnya sang guru mempersilahkan murid barunya untuk menduduki bangku yang sudah ditentukan olehnya, perintah tersebut langsung dilaksanakan oleh Naruto lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku paling belakang di kelas tersebut.

Dia mendudukan pantat dengan nyamannya di kursi tersebut lalu mengeluarkan seluruh alat tulis menulisnya, dia tak memperdulikan aura-aura yang seolah-olah ingin menerkam di sekitarnya. Sekarang waktunya belajar dan bukan memikirkan hal yang lainnya dulu.

Guru yang mengajar akhirnya memulai penjelasannya kembali karena sebelumnya sempat terganggu oleh Naruto yang meminta ijin untuk masuk ke dalam kelas tersebut karena perintah dari sang kepala sekolah, mau tak mau dia harus mengikuti perintah atasannya dan membiarkan Naruto masuk.

"Naruko-chan, kenapa kau tak pernah bilang jika memiliki kembaran?" bisik seorang siswi berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail yang duduk bersebelahan dengan perempuan berambut pirang panjang yang juga diikat twinstail, dua primadona sekolah itu duduk sebangku.

"Aku tak pernah tahu itu, Akeno-san. Aku yakin dia hanya ingin menyamar dan memiliki tujuan tertentu masuk ke sekolah ini," jawab siswi pirang tersebut dengan nada berbisik pula, dia tak ingin jika pembicaraannya diketahui oleh orang yang dimaksudnya.

"Buchou?" siswi berambut hitam itu mencoba memanggil siswi berambut merah krimson yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku tahu, Akeno. Tapi bicarakan itu nanti, ini bukan masalah kelompok kita lagi. Sona juga pasti tahu tentang hal ini," jawab siswi berambut merah krimson tersebut tanpa memperhatikan orang yang diajak bicaranya.

"Aku mengerti," balas Akeno setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh ketuanya.

'Huh, aku sepertinya dalam masalah,' batin Naruto dengan hembusan napas berat dan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan melihat reaksi beberapa orang murid yang ada disini. Tapi untuk apa dia takut, dia bukan ingin mengganggu iblis-iblis yang ada disini.

 **-0-0-0-**

Warna jingga sudah menyelimuti langit di segala penjuru Kota Kuoh serta matahari sudah menggerakan dirinya sendiri kearah ufuk barat menandakan tugasnya akan berakhir dan begitu juga dengan hari ini. Hampir setiap orang menyudahi aktivitasnya masing-masing dan pulang menuju tempat tinggalnya masing-masing untuk mengistirahatkan raga mereka yang sangat kelelahan.

Kawasan sekolah Akademi Kuoh sudah sepi sejak beberapa menit yang lalu karena semua muridnya sudah pulang, mungkin hanya murid yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler saja yang masih terlihat berlalu lalang. Itupun karena mereka akan pulang karena kegiatannya sudah selesai.

Sepanjang koridor sekolah Akademi Kuoh yang terlihat hanya sosok siswa berambut pirang jabrik yang sudah melepaskan blazer hitam dari tubuhnya, mungkin karena belum terbiasa membuatnya terasa tak nyaman memakai blazer tersebut. Disamping itu, dia juga baru pulang karena kepala sekolah malah memanggilnya untuk mengambil buku-buku pelajaran untuk mendukung mekanisme belajarnya.

Jika bisa memilih, dia lebih baik memperbaiki tulisan novel hentai milik guru mesumnya daripada harus seperti ini. Sepertinya dia akan terus terpenjara disini sebelum semua tugas-tugasnya selesai, ditambah fansgirl dadakan yang selalu meneriakan namanya sampai-sampai gendang telinganya terasa tembus karena suara teriakan tersebut.

Semua ini memang berbanding terbalik dengan dunianya dulu, selama masa kecilnya hanya Si Brengsek Uchiha itu yang mendapatkan teriakan penggemarnya. Dulu dirinya memang pecundang di mata semua orang, tapi perlahan-lahan kata tersebut hilang bersama perjuangan yang dilakukannya selama ini.

Sepertinya mengenang masa lalu memang sangat menyenangkan...

Lalu sekarang siapa yang menduduki jabatan Hokage yang selalu diimpi-impikan olehnya? Tapi itu percuma, dirinya tak bisa pulang ke Genshou no kuni lagi...

"Uzumaki Naruto?"

Langkah kakinya terhenti setelah sahutan dari seseorang masuk ke gendang telinganya, matanya masih menatap kearah depan tanpa ingin berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Tapi tanpa melihat pun dia sudah tahu kalau iblis-iblis itu sudah ada di belakangnya, aura membunuh yang sangat pekat.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kalian akan tahu secepat ini, atau aku yang terlalu bodoh untuk menyembunyikan kekuatanku, ya?" gumam Naruto yang masih berdiri di koridor sekolah.

"Baguslah jika kau tahu kedatangan kami menemuimu," ucap siswi bersurai merah krimson dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di bawah dadanya yang berukuran oversize, iris blue-greennya terlihat sangat serius dibandingkan sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tenang, Rias. Aku yang akan mengurusnya," ucap siswi bersurai hitam pendek seleher dengan gaya rambut bob lalu tangan kanannya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang terasa miring "Kau tahu kesalahanmu sehingga kami semua mencegatmu disini, Uzumaki-san?" tanya siswi tersebut dengan nada datar dan tegasnya keluar bersamaan.

Naruto sedikit membalikan tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya sendiri yang berada di dalam saku celana seragamnya, hampir lebih dari sepuluh orang murid berbeda tingkatan menatapnya dengan penuh kesiagaan. Dirinya tahu jika murid-murid itu hanya ingin mengawasi gerak-geriknya saja.

"Tanpa diberitahupun aku sudah tahu, tapi ini perintah langsung dari atasanku dan aku sudah memperkirakan jika ini akan terjadi," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum selembut mungkin agar tak menimbulkan kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan iblis-iblis muda ini.

"Tugas? Tugas apa memangnya?" tanya siswi bersurai merah krimson yang mulai kembali angkat bicara.

"Maaf, aku tak bisa memberitahukan itu pada kalian. Itu terlalu rahasia untuk dibicarakan," ucap Naruto yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sinar jingga dari matahari sore itu datang "Baiklah, kalau hanya itu saja yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebaiknya aku pulang saja," lanjutnya sambil membelakangi kelompok murid tersebut.

Setiap langkahnya terasa sangat berat saat aura dari belakangnya semakin lama semakin menjadi, bukankah dia sudah bilang kalau dia hanya menjalankan tugas lalu sekarang letak permasalahannya dimana. Langkah kakinya kembali terhenti untuk kedua kalinya...

" **[Boost]** "

Kepalanya sedikit melirik ke belakang lalu melihat kearah asal suara tadi, hampir semua orang dari kelompok tadi sudah memegangi alat perlindungannya masing-masing. Sepertinya dia harus sedikit melawan, jika terus seperti ini dirinya nanti yang malah akan terpojok.

Dia mengeluarkan tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi bersarang terus di dalam saku celanannya, tangan tersebut mulai bersinar menandakan jika kekuatan dari tangan tersebut berusaha melawan aura-aura tak enak di sekitarnya. Pelindung tangan yang terbuat dari besi mengkilat saat diterpa sinar mengisyaratkan jika besi tersebut sangat kokoh untuk melindungi tangan tersebut.

'Aura suci yang sangat murni.'

'Mengancam dan menenangkan dalam waktu yang bersamaan, ini mustahil.'

'Kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya.'

Beberapa orang dari kelompok tersebut sedikit meneguk ludahnya saat merasakan aura suci yang terpancar dari tangan kanan milik siswa berambut pirang tersebut, aura suci memang kelemahan utama bagi para iblis seperti mereka. Tapi ini sedikit berbeda dari aura suci yang pernah mereka rasakan.

"Jika ini yang kalian inginkan, aku tak akan segan-segan memberikannya," ucap Naruto dengan nada datar tak seperti sebelumnya, sorot matanya juga sudah berubah pada hal yang lebih serius.

"Kami percaya padamu, tapi jika sesuatu yang aneh-aneh terjadi disini maka kami tak akan segan-segan mencarimu," ucap siswi berambut hitam pendek berkacamata tersebut, dia tak kalah seriusnya dengan siswa pirang yang beberapa meter di depannya.

"Memang sudah se~..."

"""""""Naruko!/Naruko-chan!""""""""

Mereka langsung meneriakan satu nama secara bersamaan saat Naruko tiba-tiba saja melesat kearah siswa pirang tersebut dengan membawa bola biru yang berputar di tangan kanannya, Naruto juga sempat tersentak kaget melihat bola biru berputar yang pernah menjadi jurus andalannya. Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mempermasalahkan itu, lagipula dirinya tak bisa menggunakan chakra kembali.

"Aku masih tak percaya padamu," ucap Naruko dengan langkah kakinya yang begitu cepat, tangan kanannya langsung mendorong bola tersebut agar mengenai tubuh Naruto " **[Rasengan]** " dia meneriakan nama jurus yang sangat familiar di telinga Naruto.

 **Tep!**

Tangan kiri Naruto memegang pergelangan tangan milik Naruko dan mengangkatnya keatas agar tak mengenai tubuhnya, dia hanya bisa menyeringai saat menyadari jika perempuan itu memang belum bisa menguasainya dengan betul jutsu tersebut.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Naruko menabrak tubuh tegap milik Naruto sehingga kedua tubuh tersebut terjatuh ke satu arah yang sama, tubuh laki-laki tersebut menjadi bantalan empuk untuk Naruko sendiri...

 **Blaaar!**

Asap tipis mengepul saat bola tersebut menyentuh ubin lantai Akademi Kuoh tersebut, kawah kecil tercipta di bawah telapak tangan Naruko tepat di samping kepala Naruto. Mungkin jika Naruto tak menggerakan tangan tersebut ke samping, bisa-bisa kepalanya berlubang karena jurus tersebut.

"Jika kau belum bisa menguasai jutsu itu, jangan pernah menggunakannya pada orang lain. Itu akan berbahaya bagi dirimu sendiri, Baka," ucap Naruto dengan nada sepelan mungkin sehingga hanya perempuan yang ada didepannyalah yang bisa mendengarnya.

Kedua pasang iris mata itu saling berpandangan satu sama lain, tak memperdulikan jika Naruko sudah menduduki perut Naruto. Tangan kiri Naruto perlahan-lahan mulai melepaskan pergelangan tangan milik Naruko, lengkungan tipis di bibir pemuda itu terbentuk.

"Jika kau mau aku bisa mengajarkan tingkatan tertinggi dari Rasengan, tapi kau harus menguasainya dulu. Kalau tidak, aku tak mau mengajarkannya," Naruto bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari sorot mata perempuan tersebut, mungkin menurunkan ilmunya pada perempuan ini tak masalah untuknya. Meskipun dirinya tak memiliki chakra lagi, tapi dia masih bisa mengajarkan tekniknya pada perempuan yang menindihnya ini.

"Sampai kapan kau akan menindihku, hm?" pertanyaan dari Naruto tak membuat perempuan itu bergerak sedikitpun, sepertinya dia harus melakukan cara yang kedua.

Perlahan-lahan kakinya melangkah menyeret tubuhnya agar bisa melewati celah diantara kaki Naruko untuk membebaskan dirinya, dia tak tega harus mendorong tubuh perempuan yang ada diatasnya. Dirinya sudah berjanji sejak dulu jika tak akan menyakiti seorang perempuan, tapi jika perempuannya seperti Kaguya, dia tak akan segan-segan melawannya lagi.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk seragam putihnya yang sedikit kotor karena debu dari ubin lantai tersebut, dia mengalihkan tatapannya pada Naruko yang sudah duduk bersimpuh disana "Kurasa masalahnya sudah selesai, jadi lebih baik aku pulang saja," Naruto melangkahkan kakinya melewati Naruko.

"Aku tak menyangka jika di sekolah ini ada yang terobsesi dengan warna oranye selain diriku, sampai-sampai dalamannya saja berwarna oranye. Menurutku dunia sangat sempit, tak seperti yang orang lain kira," walaupun sudah berjalan menjauhi murid-murid yang ternyata iblis itu, tapi tetap saja gumamannya itu terdengar.

Perempuan bersurai pirang panjang dengan gaya rambut twinstail itu mulai merespon apa yang baru saja masuk ke gendang telinganya 'Dalaman Oranye?' beonya dalam hati, dia memang suka dengan warna oranye sehingga sebagian pakaian dan pakaian dalamnya berwarna...

Wajahnya sudah merah padam saat menyadari apa yang dimaksud oleh Naruto, kedua tangannya juga sudah memegang rok seragamnya seerat mungkin "Dasar Baka! Dasar Pirang Mesum! Jika bertemu lagi, awas saja kau!" teriak Naruko dengan wajahnya yang merona malu.

Sementara dua orang murid laki-laki berambut pirang dan coklat itu langsung sweatdrop mendengar teriakan dari Naruko yang sebagiannya memang menggambarkan diri mereka, mereka juga tak menyangka orang yang memiliki kekuatan suci seperti itu bisa berpikiran mesum juga.

"Ara-Ara~... Dia cukup mesum juga untuk seorang pemilik kekuatan suci, itu sangat menarik," ucap salah satu perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail membuatnya malah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh semua iblis-iblis yang ada disana "Yang kukatakan tak ada salahnya 'kan?"

 **-0-0-0-**

Matahari sudah menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk barat, kanvas hitam sudah menyelimuti semua penjuru langit sehingga kegelapan malam menyelimuti Kota Kuoh beserta belahan dunia tersebut. Tugas matahari memang sudah selesai untuk membagi sinarnya pada seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada disana, dia berpindah ke tempat lain untuk membagi sinarnya juga pada makhluk lainnya.

Jalanan Kota Kuoh sangat lengang sekali hanya terdapat beberapa orang saja yang menikmati malam hari yang sangat dingin ini, berjalan-jalan sambil menikmati pemandangan langit malam yang ditaburi bintang yang berkelap-kelip di langit hitam sana.

 **Tap!**

Sesosok manusia mendaratkan kakinya dengan mulus pada salah satu dahan pohon yang kuat untuk menahan berat badannya, sepasang iris matanya menatap lurus ke depan –tepatnya pada gereja yang sepertinya tak begitu terurus itu. Satu tangannya menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh dari dahan tersebut, kerutan kecil di dahinya mulai terlihat setelah melihat-lihat keadaan dari tempat tersebut.

"Mereka membangun di tempat yang salah, seharusnya di wilayah iblis tak membangun gereja semegah ini. Malah buang-buang uang saja," gumamnya sambil melihat keadaan gereja tersebut dengan seksama, gereja itu memang tak terurus bahkan lampu penerangan saja tak ada disana.

Jubah hitam tanpa lengan kanan itu sedikit bergoyang mengikuti arah angin berhembus, kelopak matanya terpejam mencegah debu yang dibawa angin masuk ke dalam matanya. Dia membuka matanya lagi saat merasakan jika angin tersebut sudah berlalu.

"Sebaiknya aku mengeceknya terlebih dahulu, siapa tahu ada petunjuk," gumam sosok tersebut lalu melompat turun menapakan kedua kakinya di permukaan tanah dengan aman, kepalanya sedikit menoleh kearah kanan-kiri memastikan jika tak ada orang lain disana.

Kakinya mulai melangkah mendekati gereja yang sudah tak terbengkalai tersebut, penglihatannya bisa menilai bahwa orang-orang yang ada di kota ini tak memiliki keinginan untuk merawat gereja tersebut. Apa karena iblis yang menguasai kota ini yang menyebabkan tempat ini terbengkalai? Atau ada alasan lain yang membuat orang-orang itu enggan merawatnya?

'Sepertinya ada yang datang ke tempat ini,' tanpa mengucapkan permisi, pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam gereja yang hanya disinari cahaya rembulan yang menyusup dari celah-celah atap yang berlubang. Sebagian lantainya dipenuhi banyak lubang, sepertinya pertarungan hebat terjadi di tempat ini sebelumnya.

"Kenapa Kokabiel-sama memerintahkan kita untuk mengecek gereja ini lagi? Lagipula tak ada apapun disini, dasar menyusahkan," pemuda pirang itu menatap kearah suara itu berasal, dugaannya terbukti benar jika ada orang yang datang ke tempat ini.

Dia langsung memilih untuk menyembunyikan dirinya di balik salah satu tiang gereja tersebut, telinganya harus siap mendengarkan percakapan yang keluar dari orang tersebut. Orang-orang ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan masalah yang sedang diselidiki olehnya.

"Jika saja Kokabiel-sama mendengarnya, kau bisa dibunuh di tempat karena perkataanmu itu," sahut lawan bicaranya supaya menakut-nakuti orang yang ada disebelahnya.

"Sekarang Kokabiel-sama sedang memfokuskan dirinya untuk penyerangan nanti, dua dari pecahan pedang Excalibur sudah ada di tangannya dan dua pecahan lainnya berada di tangan pendeta gila itu. Sepertinya perang memang akan berkobar lagi," ujar orang pertama yang berucap tadi.

 **Deg!**

Naruto memegangi dada sebelah kirinya saat mendengar terselip kata 'Perang' antara percakapan kedua orang tersebut, dia juga sudah menemukan petunjuk jika pecahan pedang Excalibur itu berada di tangan siapa. Namun, dirinya tak tahu harus mencari orang itu dimana, tapi sedikit-banyak informasi ini sudah cukup untuknya.

"Jika memang perang akan kembali terjadi, kau ingin berpihak pada siapa?"

"Tentu saja pada pihak yang sudah mau menampung kita, Baka! Kau ingin mati konyol sebelum perang itu terjadi, huh?!"

"Aku hanya bertanya dan aku berpikiran sama denganmu, aku tak ingin mati sebelum keinginanku tercapai."

"Sebaiknya kita kembali saja, disini sudah tak ada apa-apa," ajak orang itu pada orang yang menemaninya.

"Aku setuju, bahkan aku ingin beristirahat... Hooaamm," orang yang diajak pun mengangguk setuju sambil menguap lebar lalu mengikuti orang yang mengajaknya keluar dari gereja tersebut, tanpa mengetahui jika sosompirang itu mendengarkan semua percakapan mereka.

"Begitu ya... Jadi, ada pihak yang menginginkan perang kembali terjadi rupanya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa lalu melangkah kaluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

"Pantas saja Shinigami itu menginginkanku untuk menjaga perdamaian di dimensi ini, jadi ini alasannya," gumamnya sambil mengusap dagunya perlahan dan menerawang sesuatu dalam otaknya. "Sebaiknya aku menunggu utusan gereja itu datang, bagaimanapun mereka juga terlibat," lanjutnya dengan kepalanya yang mengangguk-ngangguk seperti burung hantu.

Kakinya kembali melangkah mendekati pintu ganda yang sedikit terbuka itu untuk memastikan jika dua orang tadi sudah pergi jauh dari gereja tersebut, kepalanya menyembul keluar melirik kanan-kiri. Dirasa sudah aman, Naruto langsung keluar dari gereja tersebut lalu melangkahkan kakinya sedikit terburu-buru meninggalkan gereja tersebut.

"Aku harus merahasiakannya apapun yang terjadi terkecuali jika Michael-san memintanya, mau tak mau aku harus memberitahukannya," gumam Naruto sambil memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana, angin yang berhembus membuat ujung jubahnya sedikit melambai-lambai.

Dari kejauhan terdapat sosok berarmor naga putih yang terbang menggunakan sayap mekanik biru cerahnya memperhatikan Naruto yang berjalan menjauhi gereja yang dimasukinya tadi, cahaya rembulan membuat besi dari armornya bersinar mengkilap.

"Orang yang sangat menarik, auranya sangat kuat sekali. Sepertinya dia memang bukan sembarang manusia," gumam sosok tersebut sambil menyeringai kecil dari dalam helm armornya, matanya masih setia menatap Naruto yang sudah menghilang di rerimbunan pepohonan.

" _Kau harus ingat, dia memiliki aura suci yang sangat kuat dan bahkan bisa menandingi Tuhan sendiri. Kau harus berhati-hati jika bertarung dengannya, karena bagaimanapun cahaya adalah racun bagi makhluk sepertimu,"_ suara berat penuh wibawa itu terngiang di otaknya.

Sosok itu hanya memutar matanya bosan mendengar kalimat peringatan tersebut "Aku tahu, Aku tahu. Kita harus menunggu waktu yang tepat, aku malah semakin bersemangat menghadapi orang itu," ucap sosok berarmor itu dengan nada semangat.

" _Dasar maniak,"_ suara itu kembali terdengar dengan nada terkesan menghina.

Sayap mekanik berwarna biru cerah itu membentang di langit tak bertuan itu, dengan sekali kepakan sosok berarmor tersebut sudah terbang meninggalkan tempatnya. Sosok tersebut akhirnya menghilang di balik awan kelabu yang bergerak mengikuti kemanapun angin berhembus.

 **-0-0-0-**

Hutan yang sangat rimbun dengan pepohonan serta diiringi alunan suara dari berbagai makhluk ataupun benda seperti suara serangga dan burung, angin yang bergerak atau gesekan ranting dari beberapa pepohonan. Suasana seperti ini memang hiburan tersendiri bagi makhluk yang ada di dalam hutan tersebut, alunan simponi yang berasal dari alam.

Diantara rimbunan pepohonan tersebut terdapat sosok bersurai pirang lumayan panjang yang berjalan mengikuti jalan setapak yang entah kemana akan membawanya, ujung pakaian atasnya melambai-lambai terbawa oleh udara yang terus bergerak setiap saatnya. Dirinya seolah tak terganggu dengan kacamata hitam yang menghalangi pandangannya, dia memang sudah terbiasa memakai kacamata itu di malam hari.

Pendengarannya menangkap seperti ada seseorang yang tengah memakan sesuatu, bahkan suara koyakan daging itu terdengar jelas. Dari balik kacamata hitamnya dia melihat sosok manusia setengah banteng yang ukurannya lumayan besar ditemani sosok yang sejenis dengannya namun berbeda warna, dia juga bisa melihat mereka tengah memakan sesuatu.

"Heh," dengusan pelan dengan nada sedikit meremehkan keluar dari mulut orang tersebut, dia seakan tak takut saat melihat kedua makhluk tersebut. Tak peduli dengan tatapan mereka yang sudah mengarah padanya, dia malah melanjutkan perjalanannya dengan santai.

" **Sepertinya kita memang sedang beruntung, bahkan aku sudah lama tak memakan daging manusia lagi,"** ucap salah satu manusia setengah banteng itu dengan kilatan penuh nafsu saat melihat laki-laki pirang tersebut.

" **Kita langsung 'sikat' saja dia, aku ingin memakannya sekarang juga,"** persetujuan keluar dari manusia setengah banteng yang memiliki warna berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, badannya mulai menegak lalu menghampiri manusia tadi dengan cepat.

"Dasar pengganggu," gumam sosok pirang itu sambil menghentikan langkah kakinya karena menyadari jika dirinya sedang diikuti oleh kedua makhluk yang ditemuinya beberapa saat yang lalu "Untuk apa kalian mengikutiku, heh? Aku tak punya waktu untuk berurusan dengan makhluk lemah seperti kalian?" kepalanya melirik ke belakang, menatap kedua makhluk itu dari balik kacamatanya.

" **Besar nyali juga ternyata manusia ini, kurobek tubuhmu baru tahu rasa,"** balas Minotaur –sosok manusia setengah banteng- berwarna kebiruan itu.

"Ya, ya, kalian terlalu optimis bisa mengalahkanku," tangan kanannya mulai melepaskan kacamata hitam itu lalu melipat dan menyimpannya tepat di kerahnya "Cari orang lain saja, aku tak punya waktu mengurusi kutu-kutu busuk malam ini," sepatu bootnya mulai menapaki langkah kembali.

" **Banyak bicara kau manusia!"** salah satu minotaur berwarna merah sudah geram dengan manusia yang ada di hadapannya, dia sudah berlari dengan kecepatan penuh kearah manusia tersebut.

"Hmm, Bodoh!" seringai tercipta di bibirnya saat mengetahui jika makhluk itu memulai pergerakannya.

" **Hyaaa!"** minotaur itu sudah mengepalkan tangannya sekuat tenaga untuk memukul manusia yang tak tahu diri itu.

 **Bruuuugh!**

 **Swuuuush!**

Pria itu sudah menggeserkan kepalanya saat menyadari jika kepala sebelah kanannya sudah menjadi sasaran empuk bagi kepalan tangan besar itu, pukulan tangan besar itu melewati kepalanya. Tangan kirinya sudah mengepal dengan erat bersiap memukul minoaur yang ada di depannya...

 **Buuaaggh!**

Badan minotaur yang sebesar beruang dewasa itu terpental setelah tangan kiri mendarat di perutnya ditambah energi gelap tak kasat mata juga tercampur dalam pukulan itu.

 **Pyaaar!**

Tubuh minotaur berwarna merah itu sudah mengurai menjadi pecahan cahaya kemerahan ditambah suara seperti kaca yang pecah mengiringi kepergian uraian cahaya dari minotaur merah itu, akhirnya salah satu minotaur itu musnah tanpa jejak sama sekali.

 **"Kau?! Aku tak akan memaafkanmu, manusia!"** Teriak minotaur berwarna biru sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan matanya sudah memerah, pertanda jika amarahnya sudah memuncak melihat teman satu rasnya sudah dimusnahkan oleh manusia berkekuatan misterius itu.

Pria itu berbalik mendengar geraman kemarahan dari makhluk besar yang ada di depannya, senyum sinis ia perlihatkan pada minotaur yang ada di depannya. Salah satu tangannya sudah mengarah pada makhluk setengah banteng itu dengan jari telunjuknya bergerak seolah menantang makhluk itu agar segera menyerangnya.

 **"Grruuaahh!"** Amarah sang minotaur sudah diambang ketinggian, asap tipis keluar dari lubang hidung layaknya kereta api lokomotif bertenaga batu bara. Kakinya sudah menggaruk-garuk tanah hingga tanah tersebut berlubang karena kakinya, minotaur itu sekarang layaknya banteng yang melihat bendera merah di depannya dan bendera itu adalah pria yang membunuh temannya.

Minotaur itu sudah melaju dengan kecepatan bak truk kontainer yang membawa muatan, dia bersiap menabrak pria itu dengan sepasang tanduk runcingnya. Dia akan mengoyak seluruh bagian tubuh pria itu menggunakan tanduk runcingnya dan membayar kematian teman seperjuangannya itu **"Tandukku akan mengoyak tubuhmu, manusia tak berguna,"** ucap minotaur itu yang tak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Pria itu sedikit membungkukan tubuhnya sementara pandangannya tetap terarah pada minotaur yang berlari kearahnya, meskipun terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya pria itu berusaha menemukan waktu yang tepat untuk menyerang makhluk besar itu. Matanya berkilat dengan tajam, seringai semakin terlihat jelas di bibir pria itu.

 **Shiiing!**

Kaki minotaur itu sudah berhenti saat menyadari jika pria itu sudah menghilang dari depannya atau bisa dibilang pria itu sudah menyerangnya dengan kecepatan gila hingga matanya tak bisa melihat pergerakan pria pirang itu, makhluk itu meringis merasakan rasa panas di bagian perutnya mulai menjalar ke seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Asap hitam tipis perlahan-lahan mengguar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya, tubuhnya terasa sangat terbakar. Pria yang sudah di belakangnya ini memang bukan manusia biasa, dia memiliki kemampuan dan kecepatan layaknya _'Ultimate High Class Devil'_ dan pria itu bisa mengalahkan dua Iblis liar hanya dengan beberapa detik saja.

Sementara pria itu kembali menegakan tubuhnya, salah satu tangannya sudah mengambil kacamata hitamnya lalu memakainya. Kakinya sudah melangkah menjauhi minotaur yang sudah tak bergerak seperti patung di Museum, asap hitam yang mengguar dari tubuh minotaur itu mulai menebal dengan diiringi garis-garis kemerahan yang mulai muncul di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

 **Pyaaar!**

Akhirnya minotaur itu sudah pecah layaknya balon dengan cahaya kemerahan dan uraian hitam layaknya debu sudah membumbung memenuhi langit malam yang sangat kelam, bulan purnama yang terlihat lebih besar dari sebelumnya menghiasi kelamnya langit ditemani dengan ribuan bintang yang saling menyapa satu sama lain.

Hutan yang penuh dengan pepohonan itu hanya menjadi saksi bisu hebatnya kekuatan yang dimiliki oleh pria bersurai pirang panjang sebahu itu "Jangan panggil aku **'Devil Hand'** jika aku tak bisa mengalahkan kutu seperti kalian," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan tempat kejadian, seolah dia tak merasa bersalah dengan apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada kedua minotaur yang memiliki warna berbeda itu.

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **A/N:**

Saya hanya ingin meminta maaf jika chapter sebelumnya saya hapus karena mau di-remake sebenarnya, tapi malah kelupaan pas mau di-republish. Sebagai permintaan maaf saya, saya langsung update dengan chapter 5 nya, chapter 4 mungkin tidak terlalu beda dengan sebelumnya hanya beberapa bagian saja yang diubah.

Kalian bisa menuangkan pendapat kalian di kotak review yang ada dibawah ini, mungkin mulai dari kekesalan kelamaan update, ke-mainstream-an cerita ini lalu sampai musuh Naruto nanti pasti kalian sudah kenal. Kebangetan sekali jika kalian tak kenal. Hehe... Maaf, itu cuma bercanda.

Oke, saya akan jawab reviewnya via PM, mungkin untuk Guest nanti akan saya sertakan dengan cerita seperti biasa.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya. Saran dan kritik saya akan terima demi kelangsungan cerita ini.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **X**?

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Rival 'tangan kanan'nya sudah bangkit, dirinya juga terseret pada urusan Fraksi Akhirat dan apa jadinya jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Devil!Naruko, Strong!Naruko, and DLDR.

 **Chapter** **5**

 **Pengguna Excalibur**

"Hooamh..."

Remaja bersurai pirang itu menutupi mulutnya yang sedang menguap lebar dengan salah satu tangannya, matanya terlihat sangat sayu menandakan jika rasa lelah sudah menghantui dirinya. Sesekali kepalanya menggeleng berusaha agar dirinya tetap terjaga tapi tetap saja rasa berat di pelupuk matanya membuat matanya ingin sekali terpejam, kepalanya menoleh kearah jam dinding yang tergantung di atas kepalanya.

Dia hanya menghembuskan napasnya saat menyadari jika jam itu sudah hampir menunjukan pukul 2 pagi, jatah waktu tidurnya berkurang karena dia harus menjemput utusan gereja dari Vatikan di Bandara Internasional Kuoh. Seharusnya ada pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu jika kedatangan pesawat dari Vatikan mengalami kemunduran, jadi dirinya tak harus buru-buru datang ke Bandara 30 menit yang lalu.

Kedua tangannya saling bertautan satu sama lain sementara kepalanya tertunduk lemas, ingin sekali rasanya dia tidur disana tapi bukankah ini tempat umum? Dimana orang-orang berlalu lalang dengan bebasnya di tempat itu, lalu jika dirinya diusir dari Bandara itu maka kemungkinan besar dirinya akan terlambat menjemput utusan dari gereja itu. Walaupun Michael tak akan marah padanya karena dirinya adalah salah satu petinggi malaikat, tapi tetap saja Naruto akan malu jika sampai itu terjadi.

Suara deru mesin dari pesawat terbang dan pengumuman-pengumuman dari pengeras suara di tempat itu seolah tak berpengaruh padanya, rasa kantuknya tetap saja terasa. Entah dia bisa bertahan berapa menit lagi dari rasa kantuk yang menyerangnya, mungkin 5 menit juga kurang.

Tapi semua pemikiran itu malah membuat rasa kantuknya semakin menjadi, seharusnya dirinya membawa kopi atau ramen ketika menunggu orang-orang itu. Setidaknya dengan semua itu tubuhnya bisa terjaga kembali, dia menyesal tak membawa persediaan ramennya ke tempat ini.

"Ehem, Senpai?"

Suara feminim yang menunjukan kelembutan menggetarkan gendang telinga remaja pirang itu dan rasanya suara itu terdengar sangat dekat untuknya, kepala kuning itu mendongak setelah mendengar panggilan tersebut, dirinya juga sangat penasaran siapa yang memangilnya. Sepasang iris biru langitnya membulat sempurna setelah pandangannya beradu dengan sepasang iris violet dan kuning gelap, dua perempuan berpakaian serba hitam disertai dengan jubah berwarna putih dan hoodie yang menutupi kepala mereka.

"Kalian..." Naruto kembali memperhatikan kedua perempuan yang ada di depannya, pandangannya berhenti pada kalung salib yang tergantung di leher mereka menandakan mereka berdua ini adalah orang yang ditunggunya sedari tadi. Naruto mengusap wajahnya menggunakan kedua tangannya lalu bangkit dari kursi yang didudukinya "Jadi, kalian yang diutus dari Vatikan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lesu karena rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya.

Keduanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, tapi salah satu dari mereka maju mendekati Naruto dengan iris violetnya yang menatap remaja pirang itu dengan khawatir "Ano... Apa senpai baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan itu dengan nada khawatir pula.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya kurang tidur saja," jawab Naruto disertai dengan gelengan kepalanya walaupun sorot matanya mengatakan jika dirinya sedang dalam keadaan tak baik-baik saja "Baiklah, kalian ikut aku sekarang juga," ucap Naruto dengan sedikit memerintah.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya kedua perempuan itu bersama-sama, sepertinya mereka sedikit bingung dengan ajakan dari Naruto.

"Ke apartemenku, aku sudah tak tahan ingin tidur," Naruto langsung membalikan tubuhnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari Bandara ini, dirinya ingin tidur sebelum matahari terbit dari ufuk timur sana.

"Hey, kami tak bisa tinggal bersama laki-laki. Itu sudah ketentuan dari pihak gereja," perempuan beriris kuning gelap menatap datar kearah Naruto yang sudah menghentikan langkah kakinya, perkataannya terkesan sangat datar dan dingin seolah-olah dirinya seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin.

Naruto menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa sangat berat sekali, kepalanya sudah melirik ke belakang "Aku tahu itu, setidaknya kalian tidur di tempatku terlebih dahulu. Pagi nanti kalian bisa pergi dan mencari tempat tinggal yang kalian inginkan. Dan ingat, kalian adalah tanggung jawabku selama berada disini. Jangan berbuat sesuatu yang membahayakan diri kalian sendiri."

Kedua perempuan itu tertegun di tempat saat mendengar perkataan dari pemuda pirang di depannya, mereka berdua memang sudah diperingatkan seperti itu oleh pihak gereja tapi entah kenapa perkataan pemuda itu lebih pada larangan. Tapi bagaimanapun lelaki yang ada didepannya adalah penanggung jawab mereka selama di kota Kuoh.

"Aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan pria itu, Xenovia. Dia lebih berwibawa daripada pimpinan kita di Vatikan, atau dia memang memiliki aura kepemimpinan yang kuat ya?"

"Entahlah, Irina. Tapi aku merasakan jika tangan kanan pria itu memiliki aura suci yang sangat kuat melebihi Excalibur dan aku akui dia memang berwibawa jika ditunjuk menjadi pemimpin."

"Lalu kenapa kita tak pernah melihat dia di Vatikan?"

"Mungkin dia memang ditugaskan di kota ini sehingga kita tak pernah melihatnya di Vatikan atau dia hanya seseorang yang berhubungan dengan gereja, Irina."

"Hey, kalian berdua!"

Obrolan kedua perempuan itu langsung terhenti kala remaja pirang itu memanggil mereka dari kejauhan, mungkin karena terlalu asyik dengan obrolannya, mereka seolah melupakan perintah yang sempat diutarakan oleh Naruto. Dua utusan gereja itu langsung menatap kearah Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi darisini, memangnya kalian ingin menginap disini?" ucap Naruto sambil menatap kedua perempuan itu dengan malas.

"B-ba-baik!" dua utusan gereja itu langsung mengangguk patuh lalu melangkahkan kaki mereka dengan cepat mengikuti pemuda pirang itu pergi, daripada mereka tak mendapatkan penginapan malam ini lebih baik mereka mematuhi perintah dari pemuda itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Beberapa menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto bersama kedua perempuan itu sampai dengan selamat di apartemen yang ditinggali oleh remaja bersurai pirang. Sesekali laki-laki pirang itu menguap pelan sambil memutar kunci apartemen itu di lubangnya.

 **Clekek!**

Pintu berwarna coklat terang itu terbuka dengan lebar mengijinkan orang yang diluar itu agar masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut "Ayo masuk!" perintah Naruto dengan kakinya yang sudah melangkah masuk ke dalam apartemennya, kedua perempuan itu berpandangan satu sama lain sebelum kaki jenjang itu memasuki apartemen laki-laki pirang itu.

"Maaf jika apartemen ini terlalu kecil untuk kalian," ucap Naruto sambil menutup pintu apartemen itu rapat-rapat setelah kedua perempuan itu masuk ke dalam.

"Tak apa-apa, Senpai. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Terima kasih, Senpai," ucap perempuan berambut pirang kecoklatan yang diikat twinstail itu, senyum manis terkembang di bibir tipisnya. Dia tahu jika rasa terima kasih saja belum cukup untuk laki-laki di depannya.

"Hmm, sama-sama," balas Naruto dengan senyum kecil terpatri di bibirnya "Oh ya, berhubung ranjangnya hanya ada satu. Kalian tidur saja disana, biar aku yang tidur di bawah," dia sudah membawa bantal guling putih polos itu lalu meletakkannya tepat disamping meja makan kecil.

Irina dan Xenovia hanya terkaget mendengar penuturan dari laki-laki pirang itu "Tapi, apa senpai tak apa-apa tidur disana?" tanya Xenovia yang sekarang sudah lebih melunak pada Naruto karena mereka juga memiliki tugas yang sama dan juga Naruto sudah baik pada mereka berdua, sudah sepantasnya mereka bersikap baik pada remaja pirang itu.

Pemuda pirang itu sudah merebah dirinya di lantai dingin apartemen itu dengan bantal putih polos menjadi bantalan kepalanya "Tak apa-apa, lagipula kalian ini tamuku. Mana mungkin aku menyuruh tamu seperti kalian tidur di lantai, apalagi kalian ini perempuan," ujar Naruto dengan salah satu lengannya sudah menutupi kedua matanya.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Besok akan menjadi hari yang berat untuk kalian," lanjutnya dan tak bersuara lagi setelah mengatakan itu.

Mereka berdua membuka jubah putihnya lalu menggantungkannya pada gantungan di pintu keluar bersama dengan seragam milik laki-laki pirang itu serta menyandarkan benda keras berbalut kain perban di tembok dekat pintu, sepatu hitam yang menjadi alas kaki sudah terlepas dari kaki pemiliknya. Empat kaki jenjang yang dibalut kaos kaki hitam sudah melangkah mendekati ranjang yang hanya bisa ditempati oleh dua orang.

"Aku jadi kasihan pada Senpai, gara-gara kita dia harus tidur di bawah," ucap Irina sambil mendudukan dirinya ditepian ranjang tersebut.

"Ya, tapi itu sudah resikonya sendiri karena menampung kita disini," balas Xenovia yang sudah menaikan tubuhnya keatas ranjang empuk itu "Aku tidur di ujung sini saja," ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kasur empuk itu dengan perlahan, membersihkan debu yang menempel disana.

"Benar juga sih apa yang kau katakan, tapi bukankah tidur di lantai malah akan memicu penyakit paru-paru basah. Itu lebih berbahaya daripada sesak napas. Dan setelah bangun nanti, tubuh senpai pasti akan kesakitan karena tidur di lantai yang sangat keras itu. Jadi, wajar saja kalau aku khawatir pada senpai, Xenovia," jelas Irina yang berusaha mengeluarkan semua asumsi di kepalanya.

"Xenovia?" Irina memanggil nama sahabatnya, perkataanya sama sekali tak direspon oleh perempuan bersurai biru berjumbai hijau itu.

Irina membalikan tubuhnya saat panggilannya tak direspon sedikitpun, wajahnya sudah memerah menahan kesal melihat sahabatnya yang sudah tertidur lelap. Dia ingin sekali berteriak pada sahabatnya itu tapi dia tak mau menggangu tidur orang lain karena teriakannya, dia memilih berteriak di dalam hatinya sendiri.

Perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu merebahkan dirinya diatas kasur tersebut lalu dia memposisikan tubuhnya agak menyamping kearah laki-laki yang tertidur lelap di lantai apartemen itu "Semoga Tuhan membalas kebaikan Senpai. Amen," setelah mengucapkan do'a itu, Irina langsung memejamkan matanya menyusul sang sahabat ke alam mimpi.

 **-0-0-0-**

Pagi hari sudah menjelang, suara kicauan burung yang saling bersahutan menyambut datangnya sang mentari, suara bising dari deru mesin di jalanan sana membuat siapapun akan langsung menyumpal kedua telinganya. Orang-orang sudah berlalu lalang di jalanan dan berinteraksi satu sama lain, canda tawa ataupun keluhan bisa didengar dari beberapa orang di jalanan itu.

Beralih pada salah satu apartemen sederhana tepat di pinggir jalanan, bisa dilihat jika dua dari tiga penghuni apartemen itu masih bergelung di balik selimut putih mereka. Napasnya yang sangat teratur menandakan tidur mereka berdua sangat nyenyak walaupun pagi sudah menjelang, sinar matahari yang mengandung Ultra Violet sudah mencapai ranjang yang ditempati kedua perempuan itu.

"Emmmhh..." suara lenguhan pelan terdengar dari mulut perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu, kelopak matanya bergerak-gerak dan terbuka perlahan "Akhhh..." dia memilih untuk menutup kelopak matanya kembali saat sinar matahari itu langsung masuk ke dalam bola matanya, dia juga terkejut karena sinar matahari itu.

Perempuan itu –Irina- sudah bangkit dan mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang tersebut, dia merenggangkan kedua tangannya keatas dengan mulutnya yang menguap lebar "Hoaammhh... Tidurku nyenyak juga ternyata," gumam Irina dengan nada pelan, kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menggesek kelopak matanya agar tidak mengantuk lagi.

Kepalanya bergerak sedikit demi sedikit seolah sedang menyisir setiap sudut apartemen tersebut, kepalanya langsung menoleh kearah lantai dimana seharusnya pemuda pirang itu berada tapi lantai itu sudah kosong hanya bantal guling saja yang ada di lantai tersebut.

"Xenovia? Hey, bangun!" tangan Irina sudah mengguncang-guncang tubuh temannya yang masih terlelap di dalam mimpinya.

Perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Xenovia mulai terbuka lalu matanya memandang kearah Irina yang terlihat ketakutan dan juga khawatir "Ada apa, Irina? Kau terlihat sangat khawatir seperti itu?" tanya Xenovia yang juga sudah mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang tersebut.

"Senpai... Dia sudah menghilang, Xenovia," jawab Irina sambil menunjuk kearah lantai dimana sebelumnya Naruto tidur di lantai tersebut.

Xenovia hanya memasang wajah datar saat mendengar jawaban dari Irina, sepertinya temannya ini terlalu mengkhawatirkan atasan sementaranya sekarang. "Mungkin dia sudah pergi ke sekolahnya saat kita tertidur. Lihatlah, seragamnya saja sudah tak ada di gantungan pintu," balas Xenovia dengan matanya yang mengarah pada pintu keluar apartemen tersebut.

"Begitu ya? Tapi kenapa dia tak membangunkan kita?"

"Mana kutahu? Tanyakan saja padanya."

Irina hanya memasang wajah cemberut mendengarkan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu, Xenovia memang perempuan yang tak terlalu peduli dengan orang lain apalagi terhadap laki-laki. Dia menurunkan kakinya ke lantai yang dingin tersebut, pandangannya tersita oleh secarik kertas dengan beberapa lembar uang juga diatas nakas berdekatan dengan ranjang yang ditempatinya. Rentetan tulisan tangan yang kurang rapi tampak di kertas putih itu.

"Senpai?" Gumamnya saat menyadari jika itu adalah tulisan tangan dari atasan sementaranya.

.

 _Itu uang untuk kebutuhan kalian nanti, memang tak seberapa tapi cukup selama kalian tinggal disini. Ada ramen instan di nakas dapur jika kalian ingin sarapan, tapi jika kalian tak suka kalian bisa sarapan di luar. Jika kalian ingin keluar, kunci saja pintunya, lagipula aku sudah membawa kunci cadangan apartemennya._

 _Jika terjadi sesuatu, cepat menghubungiku. Bagaimana'pun juga kalian ini tanggung jawabku._

 _._

 _TTD: Naruto Uzumaki_

.

Suara tawa kecil keluar dari mulut Irina setelah dirinya selesai membaca surat yang dibuat oleh Naruto, dia hanya tak habis pikir dengan apa yang dilakukan atasan sementaranya ini. Pemuda pirang itu mempercayakan tempat tinggalnya itu pada mereka yang belum sama sekali dikenal olehnya sebelumnya, pantas saja pemuda bernama Naruto Uzumaki itu menjadi penanggung jawab selama mereka berdua disini.

Kebaikannya tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan yang lain.

"Hey, Irina."

Perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu menoleh kearah Xenovia yang sempat memanggil namanya tadi dan sekarang perempuan bersurai biru dengan jumbai hijau itu sudah melepaskan semua pakaian bertarungnya tepat di depan temannya sendiri "Aku mau mandi dulu, sebaiknya kau beres-beres saja dulu," tubuhnya yang tak ditutupi sehelai benang apapun tak membuat Xenovia malu sama sekali, lagipula dirinya dan Irina sama-sama perempuan jadi buat apa malu.

"Via-chan, seharusnya kau melepasnya di kamar mandi," teriak Irina dengan wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat karena temannya itu tak pernah memperdulikan apapun jika mereka sedang berdua, setidaknya dia tak akan berbuat macam-macam jika ada laki-laki disana.

"Baka!" ucap Irina dengan nada pelan, dirinya sudah bangkit dari ranjang yang sempat ia tempati tadi lalu membereskan sprei yang terlihat kusut -tepatnya di tempat yang Xenovia tiduri.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Kriiiing!**

Bel istirahat sudah berdering dengan keras di Akademi Kuoh membuat hampir seluruh murid yang ada disana memanfaatkannya untuk mengisi energi mereka yang sudah dipakai untuk terus berkonsentrasi dan sekarang adalah waktu yang sangat tepat untuk mengisinya...

Hampir semuanya terkecuali remaja bersurai pirang jabrik yang sedang membenamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya, dia lebih memilih untuk tidur menggantikan jatah tidurnya yang sangat tersita hanya untuk menunggui kedua orang utusan gereja itu. Dia merasa jika pihak Gereja terlalu memaksakan diri dengan mengutus dua remaja perempuan untuk mengurusi hal yang sangat berbahaya seperti ini, tapi saat melihat raut wajah Irina dan Xenovia yang terlihat sangat tenang sekali menandakan jika mereka sendiri sudah tahu dengan resiko yang akan mereka terima.

Naruto memang sangat salut kepada mereka berdua, mereka terus menjalankan misi yang diemban meskipun bayarannya adalah nyawa mereka sendiri. Dia berjanji kepada petinggi Malaikat itu agar menjaga mereka berdua dan membantu kedua utusan Gereja itu untuk menyelesaikan misinya. Pemuda itu juga sudah memiliki satu informasi yang sangat penting dan pastinya akan menjadi petunjuk yang akan menunjukan kepada mereka di tangan siapa pecahan Excalibur itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuannya, seseorang sudah duduk tepat di kursi yang ada di depan bangkunya. Mata biru lautan yang terlihat sama dengan mata pemuda yang sedang tertidur itu terus saja menatap pada seonggok tubuh yang terlihat tak menyadari kedatangannya, orang itu memang tak menyangka jika ada seseorang yang sangat mirip sekali dengannya walaupun berbeda kelamin. Mereka berdua memang terlihat seperti replika di dalam cermin.

Perempuan bernama Naruko itu kembali teringat dengan ucapan yang dikatakan oleh Naruto setelah dirinya berusaha menyerangnya menggunakan Rasengan, sepertinya pemuda bernama Naruto ini memang tahu betul mengenai jurus yang sempat ia keluarkan itu. Dalam pikirannya ia terus bertanya-tanya, siapa pemuda di depannya ini? Dan kenapa dia bisa tahu jutsunya? Dan semua itu sangat membingungkan baginya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan memperhatikanku terus? Atau kau sedang mencari kesempatan untuk mengerjaiku?" ucap Naruto yang masih meletakan kepalanya di lipatan kedua tangannya.

Naruko sedikit kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh pemuda yang ada di depannya, entah itu termasuk igauan atau memang pemuda itu memang sudah bangun "Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, Baka! Memangnya salah jika aku duduk disini," Naruko melipat kedua tangan di bawah dadanya yang bisa dikategorikan lumayan besar itu, kira-kira bisa menyamai ukuran milik Rias dan Akeno.

"Bukan begitu," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap kearah Naruko dengan ekspresi sayu karena efek tidurnya masih melekat padanya, dia membiarkan dagunya bertumpu pada lipatan kedua tangannya diatas meja "Jika tak ada maksud apa-apa, kenapa kau ada disini? Aku bukan bermaksud mengusir tapi aku tak bisa tidur jika ada orang yang memperhatikanku," lanjutnya.

"Bilang saja jika kau tak mau berada di dekatku," ucap Naruko sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya pertanda jika dirinya sangat kesal dengan pemuda pirang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya.

Kepala pemuda pirang itu sudah bangkit dengan kedua tangannya yang terulur ke depan sambil bergerak-gerak "Tidak, tidak. Kau tahu 'kan jika aura kita berlawanan, jadi aku hanya terganggu dengan aura yang kau keluarkan, bukannya dirimu," ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum gugup, siapa saja bisa salah sangka jika melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Begitu ya. Maaf jika aku mengganggu tidurmu," Naruko sudah mengubah ekspresinya kesalnya menjadi senyuman tipis menandakan jika dirinya memang sudah mengerti dengan alasan yang Naruto keluarkan.

'Ya, aku tak bisa tidur lagi gara-gara kau,' batin Naruto yang masih memasang ekspresi yang sama, rasa kantuk yang sempat ia rasakan sudah hilang entah kemana semenjak kedatangan perempuan itu.

"Tak apa-apa, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," ucap pemuda pirang itu yang sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruko, meskipun ini adalah waktu istirahat tetap saja kelas itu sangat ramai dengan murid-murid yang saling berbicara satu sama lain layaknya dirinya dengan Naruko.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu?" Naruko berusaha untuk mendapatkan atensi dari Naruto kembali, ini memang terdengar aneh tapi dia harus mendengar jawaban itu langsung dari mulut Naruto sendiri.

"Apa tentang kejadian kemarin?" tanya Naruto yang mencoba menebak apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh perempuan yang ada di depannya "Aku minta maaf karena melihatnya kemarin," ucap Naruto secara terang-terangan tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi kelas tersebut.

Wajah Naruko perlahan-lahan mulai memerah bak tomat yang sudah siap untuk dipanen dengan ekspresi terkejutnya "Kyaa! Bukan yang itu, Baka!" perempuan bersurai pirang yang diikat twinstail itu berteriak sambil menutupi mulut Naruto dengan kedua tangannya agar tak mengucapkan hal yang memalukan itu lagi, lagipula dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu dan tak mau mengingatnya lagi karena itu sangat memalukan sekali baginya. Dan sekarang, laki-laki yang di depannya malah kembali mengungkit kejadian itu kembali, rasa malunya seolah kembali ke permukaan dan teriakannya malah mengundang perhatian murid-murid yang ada disana.

"M-maksudku b-bukan yang itu," ucap Naruko yang sudah melepaskan kedua tangannya dari mulut laki-laki yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, tapi rona merah di wajahnya tak menghilang sama sekali "K-kenapa kau tahu tentang jutsu yang aku keluarkan kemarin? Selama ini tak pernah ada yang tahu masalah itu," inilah yang ingin ia tahu dari mulut lelaki pirang yang bisa dengan mudahnya membelokan serangannya bahkan lelaki itu juga sempat mengatakan jika Naruko belumlah sempurna menguasainya, dan itu yang menjadi pertanyaan di benak Naruko.

Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang ada di depannya? Kenapa dia seolah tahu tentang semua itu?

Sekarang Naruto mulai mengerti dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Naruko dan sepertinya perempuan itu ingin tahu kenapa dirinya bisa mengetahui kemampuan yang dimiliki olehnya "Jadi intinya kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa tahu tentang kemampuanmu itu?" tanya Naruto dan dijawab anggukan mantap dari lawan bicaranya "Kau akan tahu jika sudah waktunya," lanjutnya lalu bangkit dari kursi yang di dudukinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Naruko yang tak puas dengan jawaban yang keluar dari mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto!" panggil Naruko membuat lelaki pirang itu kembali berbalik menatapnya.

"Ya, Naruko?"

"Apa kau ada waktu setelah pulang sekolah nanti?"

Naruto berpikir sebentar dan berusaha mengingat-ngingat apa yang harus ia lakukan sepulang sekolah nanti "Tentu, Naruko. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Naruto yang sudah memasukan tangan kanannya yang dibalut besi dengan ukiran kuno ke dalam saku celananya.

"Rias-buchou mengundangmu untuk datang ke ruang klub kami nanti setelah pulang sekolah dan kuharap kau mau hadir kesana," jawab Naruko disertai senyuman yang tak pernah ia berikan kepada laki-laki lain selama ia hidup.

"Akan kuusahakan untuk hadir, Naruko," tak ada salahnya menerima undangan dari perempuan berambut merah krimson mirip dengan tomat merah itu, tapi entah kenapa sebutan itu malah mengingatkannya dengan cerita ibunya yang pernah dijuluki dengan 'Tomat' sewaktu di Akademi ninjanya.

Naruto pun berjalan keluar dari kelasnya, tujuannya saat ini adalah ruang UKS dimana di tempat itu dirinya bisa tidur tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Setidaknya dua jam pelajaran sudah cukup baginya untuk beristirahat.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Jadi, ada urusan apa kalian datang ke Kota Kuoh ini?"

Perempuan bersurai merah krimson melipat kedua tangannya tepat di bawah dadanya yang ukurannya sedikit berlebihan bagi remaja yang seusia dengannya, duduk di sofa dengan kakinya yang saling bertumpang satu sama lain, sepasang iris hijau kebiruannya menatap kearah dua orang yang memakai jubah dengan penutup kepala berwarna putih tulang sehingga hanya perempuan yang di depan mereka saja yang bisa melihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Perempuan krimson itu bisa merasakan aura suci yang mengguar dari tubuh kedua orang tersebut dan sangat aneh bila ada orang beraura suci yang memasuki teritori Iblis tanpa sebuah alasan yang jelas.

"Kami hanya ingin meminta sesuatu padamu, Gremory-san? Dan kuharap kau bisa mendengarkannya dengan seksama," ucap salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut, suara feminim yang terkesan sangat dingin memasuki telinga siapapun yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Tentu," jawab si 'Krimson' dengan nada meyakinkan "Setelah kami tahu alasan kalian datang kesini," dia juga memberikan persyaratan tersendiri sebelum memberikan ijin kepada kedua orang tersebut.

"Kami datang kesini atas perintah dari gereja untuk mencari pecahan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri oleh seseorang dan dia melarikan diri ke Jepang. Menurut informasi yang kami dapat, dia bersembunyi tepat di dalam teritori kalian. Jadi, kami meminta ijin kepada pihak penguasa disini untuk tak ikut campur dalam masalah ini. Kami akan mengurusnya dengan baik selama tak ada halangan dari pihak kalian sendiri dan kami tak mau jika terjadi perseteruan antara pihak Iblis dan pihak Vatikan," jelas perempuan beriris kuning gelap itu tanpa adanya nada naik ataupun turun.

Rias Gremory yang merupakan salah satu penjaga dari Kota Kuoh ini menganggukan kepalanya tanda dirinya sangat mengerti dengan apa yang dijelaskan oleh utusan dari Vatikan itu, dirinya juga tak bisa melarang kedua orang itu untuk menangkap pencuri pedang legendaris yang pernah dipakai saat Perang Akbar beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu dan sekarang pedang itu sudah terpecah menjadi tujuh yaitu Excalibur Destruction, Excalibur Mimic, Excalibur Rapidly, Excalibur Nightmare, Excalibur Transparency, Excalibur Blessing dan Excalibur Ruler. Tiga diantaranya sudah dicuri oleh seseorang untuk tujuan tertentu dan pastinya itu bukan tujuan yang baik.

"Baiklah, kami mengerti. Selama kalian bertindak di dalam batas kewajaran, kami juga tak akan ikut campur dengan urusan kalian," ucap Rias yang menyetujui dan mengijinkan agar kedua utusan dari Vatikan itu menyelesaikan urusannya di ruang lingkup teritorinya "Tapi ada yang ingin aku tanyakan kepada kalian?" sambungnya.

"Apa itu, Gremory-san?" tanya balik Xenovia.

"Apa kalian mengenal 'Uzumaki Naruto'?"

Kedua perempuan utusan Vatikan itu saling memandang satu sama lain setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari Rias "Tentu saja, Naruto-senpai yang akan membantu kami menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lalu kenapa Gremory-san menanyakan hal itu pada kami?" Irina sudah angkat bicara, entah kenapa mulutnya langsung merespon pertanyaan mengenai pemuda pirang itu.

"Dia bukan Malaikat dan juga bukan Pengguna Excalibur seperti kalian, tapi kenapa dia bisa memiliki aura suci layaknya Malaikat ataupun Pengguna Excalibur? Apa kalian tahu sesuatu tentangnya?" Ini memang kesempatan yang bagus untuk mengorek informasi tentang laki-laki pirang yang bukan termasuk kedua kelompok tersebut, manusia yang memiliki aura suci memang terlihat sangat aneh.

"Kami..."

 **Clek!**

Semua orang yang ada disana menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu ruangan yang terbuka dari luar menandakan jika ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, duo pirang yang berbeda kelamin masuk bersamaan dari balik pintu tersebut "Maaf kami terlambat, Buchou. Kami sempat mengerjakan piket kelas dulu," perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang diikat twinstail itu bersuara untuk pertama kalinya. Sementara laki-laki pirang jabrik itu hanya diam saja sambil memperhatikan kedua orang yang memakai jubah putih tulang dengan salah satunya membawa pedang berukuran lumayan besar menurut perkiraannya.

"Naruto-senpai?" panggil kedua orang tersebut yang seakan tak percaya jika atasannya berada disini juga, ini bukanlah suatu kebetulan yang wajar.

"Kalian berdua? Kenapa kalian berdua datang kesini?" Pemuda itu juga sangat bingung saat melihat Xenovia dan Irina sudah berada di ruangan Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, sepertinya kedua perempuan itu memang sudah melakukan gerakan pertamanya untuk mencari pecahan Excalibur yang dicuri itu "Dan turunkan juga penutup kepala kalian itu," perintah Naruto yang juga sedikit terganggu dengan jubah yang dipakai oleh dua perempuan itu.

Keduanya mematuhi apa yang diperintahkan oleh laki-laki pirang jabrik itu, perbedaan warna rambut mereka yang terlihat sangat mencolok. Kedua pasang iris milik kedua perempuan itu menatap Naruto yang sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa yang mereka duduki.

'Jadi, karena ini aku diundang kemari,' batin Naruto setelah tahu tujuan si krimson itu mengundangnya menuju klubnya.

Sementara dengan Rias, dia hanya mendecih kesal saat dirinya tak bisa mendengar informasi yang baru saja akan dipaparkan oleh perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan panjang yang diikat twistail itu. Itu menjadi bahan tawaan bagi perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail, melihat wajah majikannya yang terlihat kesal malah menjadi hiburan tersendiri baginya.

"Jadi, apa yang sebenarnya kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto setelah dirinya berdiri tepat di samping sofa yang diduduki Xenovia dan Irina.

"Kami hanya meminta ijin untuk melakukan sesuatu di teritori mereka, tapi apa yang Senpai lakukan juga disini?" tanya balik Irina sambil memperhatikan Naruto lalu beralih pada Naruko yang berdiri di samping perempuan bersurai pirang cerah panjang yang dibiarkan digerai "Apa dia kembaran Senpai?" lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja bersekolah seperti biasa dan banyak sekali yang menganggap kami kembar tapi sebenarnya kami tak memiliki hubungan darah sedikitpun," Naruto menjawab dua pertanyaan sekaligus dari Irina membuat perempuan itu hanya mengangguk mengerti dengan jawaban yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Kedua utusan dari gereja itu menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan dari Naruto "Sebaiknya kita kembali, ada yang harus kita kerjakan, ya 'kan?"

"Benar kata Senpai, ada yang harus kami kerjakan setelah ini. Dan terima kasih banyak sudah mau memenuhi permintaan kami, Gremory-san," ucap Irina yang menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, dia sudah bangkit dari sofa yang ia duduki lalu menatap kearah laki-laki bersurai coklat disana "Ne~ Issei-kun, aku tak menyangka jika dirimu memilih menjadi Iblis, tapi semoga Tuhan mengampuni apa yang kau perbuat. A~men," lanjut Irina yang diakhiri dengan berdo'a.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," ucap Naruto sambil membungkukan tubuhnya kearah kelompok Rias tanpa adanya salah satu anggota mereka yaitu Yuuto Kiba lalu bersiap melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Tunggu dulu!"

Langkah kaki pemuda pirang itu kembali tertahan saat Xenovia kembali bersuara seolah menahannya agar tidak meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dahulu, kepalanya menoleh kearah Xenovia yang tampak memandang lurus ke depan tepatnya pada perempuan bersurai pirang cerah panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai bebas ekspresi ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya "Apa kau yang bernama Asia Argento, si Penyihir itu?" tanya Xenovia dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Penyihir?" Beo Irina dan Naruto secara bersamaan.

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau sudah menjadi Iblis dan menjadi budak dari keluarga Gremory, ya?" Xenovia masih saja melancarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bermaksud memojokan perempuan bernama Asia Argento itu, raut ketakutan semakin kentara terlihat di wajahnya.

"Via-chan, sebaiknya kita pergi saja. Untuk apa kita mengurusi dia lagi, dia sudah berada dalam naungan keluarga Gremory. Kita tak boleh membuat masalah dengan penguasa Kota Kuoh," ucap Irina yang berusaha menahan Xenovia agar menghentikan apa yang dia lakukan sekarang karena bisa saja Rias Gremory selaku majikan dari Asia Argento itu tersinggung dengan kelakuan Xenovia.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu darinya, Irina," telinganya seperti tak berfungsi bahkan ucapan dari sahabatnya seolah tak digubris sama sekali "Apa kau masih percaya kepada Tuhan, Asia Argento?" tanya Xenovia pada Asia yang sepertinya terkaget dengan pertanyaan tersebut.

Asia hanya menundukan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut, sekarang dirinya memang Iblis tetapi tidak dengan hatinya "Tentu, aku tak bisa menghilangkan kepercayaanku pada-Nya. Aku masih percaya pada Tuhan meskipun sudah menjadi Iblis," jawab Asia dengan gemetar, dia memang tak bisa menyangkal semua itu.

"Begitu ya," ucap perempuan bersurai biru itu dengan senyuman sinisnya kearah Asia, salah satu tangannya sudah memegang benda besar berbalut perban berwarna putih "Kalau begitu aku akan memusnahkanmu karena penyihir sepertimu masih saja percaya kepada Tuhan," kedua tangan Xenovia sudah memegang gagang pegangan dari Pedang Excaliburnya dan mengarahkannya pada Asia.

Sebuah tangan sudah melintang tepat di hadapan Asia seolah tangan itu berusaha mencegah pedang itu mengenai tubuh perempuan yang ada di belakangnya "Buchou memang sudah mengijinkanmu untuk berbuat sesukamu di wilayah kami, tapi itu tidak serta merta kau bisa berbuat semena-mena pada seseorang," pemuda bersurai coklat itu berusaha menghalangi salah satu utusan dari gereja itu, pandangannya seolah seperti tembok yang tak akan pernah tertembus apapun.

"Mengejutkan sekali, Kaisar Naga Merah malah membela penyihir seperti dia?" Xenovia hanya mendengus geli saat melihat inang dari Kaisar Naga Merah dari dua Naga Surgawi malah menghalangi niatannya untuk membunuh mantan biarawati yang sempat diusir dari Vatikan.

"Aku tak akan pernah membiarkan siapapun menyentuh bahkan melukai Asia, dia sudah mengalami hal-hal sulit selama hidupnya. Jika kau ingin membunuhnya hadapi aku dulu," ucap Issei dengan emosinya yang sudah meluap karena perempuan di depannya ini ingin menghilangkan nyawa dari orang yang ingin dilindunginya.

Salah satu tangan milik seseorang berusaha menurunkan pedang besar yang masih saja tertutupi oleh perban berwarna putih, sementara pandangan orang itu tertuju pada Issei yang sepertinya juga terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh orang itu "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas tindakan Xenovia, sepertinya dia membutuhkan pelajaran sopan santun lagi," ucap Naruto dengan senyum tak enaknya saat melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya.

"Naruto..."

"Aku perlu berbicara denganmu setelah ini, Xenovia," pinta Naruto yang menatap kearah Xenovia yang ada di belakangnya, sementara yang ditatap hanya mendengus tak suka sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari laki-laki pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Kalau begitu kami mau..."

"Tunggu dulu!"

Sahutan seseorang mengintrupsi perkataan Naruto, semua atensi tertuju pada seseorang yang baru saja datang dan sekarang sudah bersandar di pintu keluar ruangan tersebut. Seringai tipis terlihat dari pemuda bersurai pirang pucat pendek dan lumayan rapi itu, wajahnya yang tampan dan cantik menurut sebagian orang menunjukan ekspresi ketidaksukaan pada Xenovia dan Irina tepatnya pada apa yang dibawa oleh kedua perempuan tersebut. Iris mata keabu-abuannya berkilat penuh dendam kepada kedua utusan gereja itu.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Xenovia menatap heran kearah laki-laki bersurai pirang pucat itu.

"Bisa dibilang aku adalah Senpai kalian," ucap laki-laki yang memiliki nama lengkap Kiba Yuuto itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelompoknya serta dua utusan gereja ditambah manusia pemilik tangan berkekuatan suci, dia menghentikan langkahnya dengan memberinya jarak beberapa meter "Sudah lama aku ingin menantang pengguna Excalibur seperti kalian," lanjutnya dengan ekspresi wajahnya yang berubah menjadi dingin berbeda dengan kepribadiannya beberapa hari yang lalu. Sikap pemuda itu memang terlihat berbeda selama beberapa hari ini, itulah yang menjadi tanda tanya bagi sebagian kelompok Gremory.

Ketegangan kembali meninggi semenjak Kiba masuk ke ruangan tersebut ditambah dia juga menantang kedua utusan gereja itu tanpa kenal rasa takut sama sekali walaupun kedua perempuan itu membawa senjata yang bisa saja membunuh Iblis seperti dirinya, aura permusuhan mengguar dari dalam tubuh ksatria dari kelompok Gremory.

'Setelah aku mengalahkan mereka, balas dendamku pada Pedang Excalibur itu akan tersampaikan. Aku akan menghancurkannya menggunakan kemampuan terkuatku, karena aku...

.

.

.

...Tak akan melepaskan apa yang sudah merenggut seluruh kebahagiaanku.'

 **[To Be Continued]**

 **A/N:**

Apakah ada yang masih ingat dengan cerita saya ini? Ya, saya harap tak ada yang melupakannya.

Saya sangat meminta maaf bagi semua para pembaca yang sudah menunggu lama cerita ini rilis, jika bukan karena kerjaan saya mungkin saya bisa mengaupdatenya dalam waktu dekat. Tapi berhubung kerjaan saya banyak jadi selama beberapa bulan ini saya tak pernah menyentuh satupun file cerita yang saya buat, sebenarnya saya ingin menyelesaikan chapter 6 ini tapi nyatanya kesibukan menyita sebagian waktu saya.

Saya tahu, chapter sekarang sangat mengecewakan karena tak ada satupun pertarungan disini. Tapi di chapter depan akan saya buat lebih banyak lagi, saya ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena mengecewakan kalian semua. Semoga cerita ini tak terlalu membosankan bagi kalian.

Dan maaf juga jika pertanyaan kalian belum saya jawab, tapi saya janji akan menjawabnya lewat PM dan untuk yang memakai akun Guest nanti akan dijawab sekalian rilis chapter 7.

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya dan sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita absurb saya ini. Saran dan kritik selalu terbuka bagi siapa saja yang memang menemukan kekurangan pada cerita saya ini.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **X**?

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Rival 'tangan kanan'nya sudah bangkit, dirinya juga terseret pada urusan Fraksi Akhirat dan apa jadinya jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Devil!Naruko, Strong!Naruko, and DLDR.

 **Chapter** **6**

 **Dendam dan Ambisi**

Sinar mentari sudah menguning di ufuk barat dan perlahan-lahan mulai menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri tepat di balik gunung yang menjulang lumayan tinggi, hampir semua makhluk yang hidup sudah mulai meninggalkan rutinitas padat mereka dan memilih untuk beristirahat pada malam hari. Tetapi tidak bagi beberapa orang remaja yang sedang berkumpul di lapangan yang cukup besar dengan pepohonan berukuran sedang menjadi pinggiran lapang tersebut, empat diantaranya saling berhadap-hadapan membentuk dua kelompok.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita membiarkan mereka berdua bertarung?" Perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan memakai seragam siswi khas Akademi Kuoh membisikan sesuatu pada seseorang di sampingnya yang merupakan majikannya sendiri.

"Tak apa, lagipula Naruto-san sudah menyetujui akan hal itu," jawab perempuan bersurai merah krimson yang dibiarkan tergerai hingga mencapai bokongnya yang dibalut dengan rok merah maroon sementara matanya terarah pada laki-laki bersurai pirang jabrik yang terlihat serius sekali memandangi keempat orang yang akan bertarung itu.

'Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Yuuto Kiba sangat mirip dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke dulu saat masih menjadi Akatsuki, penuh kebencian dan dendam. Ini pasti menyangkut masalah yang serius,' batin laki-laki pirang yang terus menatap kearah tengah lapangan dimana Yuuto Kiba dan Hyoudou Issei akan melawan Xenovia dan Irina, memang terlihat tak sebanding.

Beralih pada bagian tengah lapangan tersebut dimana dua laki-laki melawan dua perempuan yang dilihat darimana pun terlihat tak sebanding, tapi jangan pernah menilai buku dari sampulnya.

"Kau siap, Irina?" tanya Xenovia sambil memandang kearah Irina yang berdiri tak jauh di sampingnya, disalah satu tangannya tergenggam sebuah pedang yang masih terbalut dengan perban berwarna putih tulang.

"Tentu saja, tapi kita tak diperbolehkan untuk membunuh mereka," timpal Irina sambil menarik pita yang terikat di lengan atas bagian kanannya, sinar mulai menyelimuti pita tersebut lalu sebilah pedang panjang sudah menggantikan pita di tangan kiri Irina.

"Aku tahu itu, Irina," perban yang membalut pedang milik Xenovia mulai melonggar dengan perlahan lalu terlepas hingga menunjukan bilah hitam yang lumayan lebar dengan kilauan yang menyilaukan mata bagi siapapun yang menatapnya.

Keduanya menyingkirkan jubah putih yang menghalangi tubuh mereka, dengan pakaian serba hitam yang sangat ketat hingga lekuk tubuh bahkan benda menonjol mereka terlihat sangat jelas disertai celana yang menutupi seperempat pahanya lalu kaki mereka dibalut dengan stocking hitam hingga atas lutut mereka. Pakaian yang mereka pakai memang tak sesuai dengan tugas dan kedudukannya sebagai pelayan Tuhan atau memang itu adalah ketentuan gereja agar mereka tak kesusahan saat bertarung. Dan tak ada satupun yang tahu jawabannya.

Satu pandangan sangat dipenuhi dengan dendam membunuh yang sangat pekat bahkan siapapun yang merasakannya bisa saja pingsan karena tak sanggup merasakannya, sementara pandangan yang lain terlihat penuh nafsu birahi kearah dua perempuan yang ada di depannya walaupun dia tahu jika kedua orang yang di depannya adalah orang yang harus dilawan olehnya.

" **[Boost]** "

Sarung tangan mekanik mirip dengan tangan naga disertai permata berwarna hijau sudah membalut tangan kiri pemuda bersurai coklat yang tampak semangat sekali "Ayo, Ddraig. Kita harus pakai jurus pamungkas itu," ucap Issei dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah ia angkat meninju udara kosong di atasnya.

" **[Boost]** "

Sarung tangan itu seolah menjawab teriakan semangat dari pemiliknya, permata berwarna hijau itu kembali bersinar untuk kedua kalinya...

 **Shiinnee!**

Beberapa lingkaran sihir berwarna merah krimson tercipta di sekitar tempat dimana Kiba berdiri lalu munculah beberapa pedang dalam keadaan menancap di permukaan tanah, dia berdiri dan menatap lawan latihan tandingnya dengan pandangan datar. Dia menganggap jika Pedang Excalibur adalah musuh yang harus ia hancurkan dengan tangannya sendiri, begitupun dengan pemiliknya karena dengan mengalahkan pemiliknya maka pedang itu juga tak bisa digunakan lagi.

 **Sret!**

Dia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dimana Issei dan Irina sudah memulai pertarungan mereka, walaupun terkesan asal-asalan tetapi Issei berusaha untuk menghindari tebasan dari perempuan yang menjadi lawannya. Yang dia tahu jika Issei dan Irina adalah teman sewaktu mereka kecil, itu yang dia dengar dari mulut sang inang dari Kaisar Naga Merah. Kepalanya kembali terarah ke depan dimana perempuan bersurai biru memanggul Pedang Excalibur berjenis Penghancur itu di salah satu bahunya, senyum tipis terlihat di bibirnya.

"Kaisar Naga Merah, Penyembuh Senja dan Pedang Pelahir memang Sacred Gear yang sangat unik," puji Xenovia yang baru saja mendapatkan informasi baru di dalam otaknya.

"Kemampuanku ini adalah perasaan dendam yang terkurung di dalam diriku...," salah satu tangan Kiba sudah mengambil pedang yang menancap di dekatnya lalu mengangkatnya hingga ujung pedang tersebut setara dengan kepalanya "...dan mereka terlahir untuk mati dalam keputus asaan," dengan memanfaatkan kemampuan dari bidak Ksatria yang dia konsumsi, dia menerjang kearah Xenovia dengan kecepatan penuh lalu menebaskan pedangnya secara diagonal.

 **Katchin!**

Suara benturan besi meramaikan pertarungan yang mereka lakukan, Kiba berusaha mencari celah agar dirinya bisa mengalahkan perempuan yang ada di depannya tetapi seberapa cepatpun dirinya menebas kearah Xenovia, pasti Pedang Excalibur berjenis Penghancur itu sudah memblokir pedangnya seakan tak membiarkan celah terbuka sedikitpun bagi pemiliknya. Bisa dibilang kemampuan menyerang dan bertahan milik mereka berdua sangat seimbang sehingga tak ada satupun yang bisa memperkirakan siapa yang menang.

 **Katchin!**

Dentangan besi kembali terdengar saat Pedang Excalibur berjenis Peniru milik Irina bisa diblokir dengan mudahnya oleh sarung tangan merah milik Issei, mereka kembali mengambil jarak dengan tanda tanya di kepala perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu. Dia tak mengerti dengan apa yang dia alami tadi, bagaimana bisa Pedang Suci yang ada di tangannya sama sekali tak mempan pada Iblis yang dulu merupakan sahabatnya.

"Tangan kiri Issei-kun sudah menjadi tangan Naga, jadi Pedang Suci manapun tak akan bisa menembusnya," Akeno sudah tahu jika perempuan yang bernama Irina itu bingung dengan yang barusan terjadi, dia berinisiatif untuk memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya dialami oleh Issei.

"Kau ternyata sangat sombong sekali, Issei-kun," ucap Irina dengan kedua tangannya memegang pedangnya dengan erat, bisa dibilang Irina adalah pemegang Excalibur tercentil yang pernah ada di Vatikan.

'Tak ada cara lain, sebaiknya aku pakai jurus itu saja,' batin pemuda bersurai coklat itu sambil mengangkat sarung tangan berwarna merah itu setinggi kepalanya.

" **[Boost]** "

Sarung tangan tersebut kembali mengeluarkan suaranya menandakan jika sarung tangan tersebut telah menggandakan kekuatan dari pemiliknya untuk ketiga kalinya, sepasang iris coklatnya menatap lurus kearah Irina seakan tak mau melepaskan target yang sudah diincarnya.

'Seharusnya aku melarang mereka berdua kesini,' Naruto hanya menghela napasnya sambil memperhatikan pertarungan yang tersaji di depannya, Kiba bertarung dengan dendamnya sementara Issei bertarung dengan nafsunya yang meledak-ledak layaknya gunung ingin meletus. Tangan kanannya memijat pelan kepalanya yang mulai terasa sangat pusing...

 **Deg!**

Iris biru lautannya membulat seketika ketika tangan kanannya bersinar dalam waktu yang singkat, dia merasakan ada suatu sengatan saat tangannya itu bersinar entah pertanda apa itu tapi semoga saja bukan hal yang buruk 'Tidak, ini bukan hal serius. Aku tak perlu melaporkannya pada Michael-san, tapi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' Naruto berusaha mencari jawabannya seorang diri tetapi jalan buntulah yang menjadi jawabannya.

 **Duuuumm!**

Tanah berguncang lumayan kencang membuat pikiran Naruto sedikit buyar, dia menatap kearah debu yang berterbangan di sekitar area pertarungan Xenovia dan Kiba, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat dirinya melamun. Sebuah kawah berdiameter sekitar 10 meter dengan kedalaman hampir 2 meter menyita perhatiannya, pemuda itu melihat Kiba sudah berdiri di tepian kawah tersebut sambil memperhatikan Xenovia yang menancapkan pedangnya di tanah.

'Pantas saja Pedang Excalibur dicuri, pedang itu memang memiliki kemampuan layaknya pedang milik tujuh legenda dari Desa Kirigakure,' batin Naruto yang menatap kearah Xenovia yang mulai mencabut pedang itu dari permukaan tanah lalu memegang Pedang Excalibur itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada Kiba.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain dimana Issei dan Irina menjeda pertarungan mereka karena guncangan tanah yang lumayan kuat tadi, jika saja pertarungan ini tak dilindungi dengan penghalang pastinya dunia luar bahkan manusia biasa bisa merasakan getaran tanah yang cukup menggetarkan seluruh penjuru Kota Kuoh. Jika pertarungan ini tidak diselesaikan dengan segera maka bisa dipastikan sampai matahari terbenam pun pertarungan ini tak akan pernah menghasilkan pemenang.

" **[Boost]** "

" **[Explosion]** "

Suara mekanik itu kembali terdengar dengan sinar yang berkilau dari permata hijaunya, pemuda bersurai coklat itu terlihat senang saat mendengar Sacred Gear-nya kembali menggandakan kekuatannya "Yosh, sudah saatnya! **[Dress Break]**!" teriaknya lalu melesat kearah Irina dengan kecepatan setara dengan Ksatria, tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan Naga terulur ke depan berusaha mengenai tubuh dari sahabat masa kecilnya yang sudah menjadi pelayan Tuhan.

Irina mengelak kearah kanan berusaha untuk menghindari uluran tangan tersebut lalu memperhatikan kembali gerakan yang akan dilakukan oleh Issei, jika menurut perempuan bertubuh cebol dengan rambut berwarna putih itu mengatakan kalau kemampuan Issei bisa menghancurkan seluruh pakaian orang yang disentuhnya, berarti dia harus menghindari tangan kiri Issei sebisa mungkin. Jika tidak, dirinya bisa malu karena ditelanjangi di muka umum apalagi disini juga ada Naruto yang memperhatikannya.

Issei tak menyerah begitu saja sebelum serangan pamungkasnya mengenai lawannya dan menikmati setiap inchi dari makhluk pemilik 'Surga duniawi' itu, dia terus melancarkan serangannya kepada Irina. Seringai mesum terlihat di wajahnya ketika kedua tangannya hanya tersisa sekitar 50 cm lagi dengan tubuh Irina dan pastinya perempuan itu tak bisa menghindar dengan cara apapun, setidaknya itu yang ada di dalam pikirannya.

 **Swift!**

Sepasang iris coklat itu membulat sempurna saat melihat perempuan itu malah menjongkokan tubuhnya, Issei hanya menggerutu kesal di dalam hatinya karena tak bisa mengenai perempuan itu tetapi sebenarnya masalah baru ada di depan matanya.

 **Tep!**

 **Tep!**

Kedua tangannya menyentuh lengan bagian atas milik Asia dan Koneko hingga terciptanya lingkaran sihir berwarna merah krimson tercipta diatas lengan baju kedua perempuan itu "Huaaa!" pemuda yang sudah telungkup diatas tanah itu terkejut saat menyadari jika kedua tangannya malah menyentuh baju bagian lengan kedua teman satu kelompoknya, dia langsung menatap kearah tangan kirinya yang mulai bersinar karena efek kemampuannya mulai bekerja.

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

"Kyaa!" Asia terlihat histeris saat pakaiannya mulai hancur karena kemampuan milik Issei, sementara Koneko yang ada di sampingnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja walaupun dia juga sangat marah dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh inang dari Naga Merah Surgawi itu. Tubuh mereka yang tak ditutupi sehelai benang apapun menjadi pemandangan indah bagi laki-laki bersurai coklat yang telungkup di tanah tepat di depan Asia dan Koneko, darah segar mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Meskipun yang satu terlepas tetapi dia bisa mendapatkan dua pemandangan indah di depannya.

Sementara dengan pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik yang ada disana hanya menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya agar tak melihat tubuh kedua tubuh perempuan yang tak ditutupi apapun itu, meskipun dia sering ke onsen dengan gurunya -Jiraiya- tapi hanya sesekali dia mengintip. Sekarang dia baru saja melihat perempuan ditelanjangi langsung di tempat, orang awam seperti dirinya pasti tak akan siap untuk menatap pemandangan itu. Tidak seperti Issei yang merupakan sekumpulan nafsu duniawi itu.

'Aku tak melihat. Aku tak melihat. Aku tak melihat.'

 **Buuaaggh!**

Perempuan bertubuh pendek itu sudah memukul laki-laki yang ada di depannya hingga terbang sangat jauh dari tempatnya, dia tak akan segan-segan melakukannya pada orang yang sudah menghilangkan pakaiannya apalagi kakak kelas mesum seperti Issei "Dasar Mesum," ucap Koneko sambil menutupi dadanya yang masih dalam tahap berkembang.

 **Bruk!**

Tubuh Issei mendarat di tanah dengan mengenaskan, dia lebih terlihat seonggok tubuh yang tak bernyawa membuat Irina yang berada di dekatnya mengambil ranting yang tidak bergitu besar lalu menekan-nekan kepala coklat itu dengan ranting "Sepertinya ini memang karma untukmu, Issei-kun. Lain kali, jangan gunakan jurus itu lagi jika tak mau berakhir seperti ini," ucap Irina yang terus saja menekan ujung ranting itu ke kepala Issei berulang kali.

"Tidak," ucap Issei dengan suara lemah dengan kepalan tangannya yang mulai mengerat lalu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan "Tidak akan," ucap Issei yang mulai bangkit perlahan dengan tenaganya yang masih tersisa "Aku sudah mengorbankan apa yang kupunya untuk mendapatkan kekuatan ini," ucapnya lagi dengan kedua kakinya yang sudah menopang tubuhnya agar berdiri dengan tegak "Aku tak akan berhenti sampai disitu," tangannya sudah terkepal dengan erat ditambah kobaran semangat terlihat dari kedua matanya.

"Kau bertarung hanya untuk hal semacam itu?" tanya Irina dengan nada tak percaya, dia rasa sahabat kecilnya itu memang berubah 180 derajat.

"Ya, karena keerotisan adalah kekuatan, keerotisan adalah keadilan!" ucap pemuda itu sambil mengarahkan tangannya kembali kearah tubuh Irina, dia tak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan olehnya.

Perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan itu berusaha untuk menghindari tangan nakal yang berusaha menyentuh pakaiannya, dia melompat ke belakang ketika tangan Issei berusaha mengenai dagunya. Setelah kedua kakinya menjejak dengan sempurna di permukaan tanah, Irina menebaskan pedangnya dengan posisi melintang pada tubuh Issei lalu mundur beberapa langkah untuk mengambil jarak lagi dengannya "Mungkin aku memang sedikit meremehkanmu," ucap Irina sambil memegangi kedua pedangnya dengan erat dan mengarahkannya pada lawan tanding yang ada di depannya "Tapi untuk sekarang, sampai disini saja," lanjutnya dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Ugghh!" Kedua lutut Issei terasa lemas hingga dirinya tak bisa menopang tubuhnya, asap ungu gelap mengguar dari luka yang tercipta karena sayatan Pedang Excalibur Peniru milik Irina. Seperti yang dikatakan, Pedang Excalibur memang sangat berbahaya jika mengenai Iblis.

Sebagian perempuan yang ada di dalam kelompok Gremory memekik meneriakan nama pemuda itu saat menyadari jika luka yang dialami oleh pemuda itu termasuk parah, mungkin hanya beberapa orang saja yang nampaknya tak peduli dengan keadaan pemuda tersebut.

Pemilik manik biru langit itu lebih memperhatikan Xenovia yang sedang bertarung dengan Kiba, teknik berpedang mereka bisa dibilang sangat tinggi. Tapi jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, mereka berdua masih tetap kalah selain karena faktor respon mereka terhadap serangan lawan, Sasuke juga memiliki Sharingan yang bisa memprediksikan serangan lawan 3 detik sebelum serangan itu terjadi. Dia masih bisa merasakan sensasi pertarungan hidup mati dengan Uchiha terakhir itu dan pada akhirnya dirinyalah yang kalah dan kehilangan lengan kanannya. Tangan kanannya terkepal erat, pasti ada alasan tertentu hingga Shinigami itu memberinya tangan yang dibuat oleh Tuhan langsung.

"Graaaa!"

Dia melihat jika Kiba mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya dengan pedang bagian menonjol milik Xenovia sudah mengenai ulu hatinya, Kiba langsung bersujud di tanah dengan pedangnya yang sudah menghilang entah kemana. Mungkin karena pedang yang dipegang oleh Xenovia adalah Pedang Excalibur maka resiko terkena pedang itu juga sangat besar "Hanya seperti inikah pertarungannya?" tanya Naruto entah pada siapa dengan salah satu tangannya mencubit kecil dagunya sendiri, dia bukan hanya berpikir tentang pertarungan yang baru saja terjadi, dia juga berusaha mengatur taktik dan strategi untuk melakukan pencarian tentang Pedang Excalibur yang dicuri itu.

'Jika saja aku bisa meminjam otak pintar milik Shikamaru,' batinnya sambil mengeluarkan napasnya perlahan, perutnya juga sudah minta diisi. Dia baru ingat jika sepanjang siang tadi dirinya tak memakan apapun, semoga saja kedua perempuan itu tak menghabiskan ramen yang ia simpan di apartemen, pikirnya.

"Naruto-san?" panggil Rias yang sekarang bertindak lebih seperti pemimpin.

Pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah kelompok Gremory tapi dia sedikit risih dengan Asia dan Koneko yang masih belum berbusana "Y-ya, Gremory-san?" ucapnya sedikit tergagap, ini pasti efek karena melihat kedua perempuan tadi.

"Kesepakatan adalah kesepakatan dan kami tak mau jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi di wilayah kami," ujar Rias dengan sepasang iris biru kehijauannya yang menatap serius kearah Naruto.

"Jika sesuatu hal yang buruk, aku tak bisa menjanjikan itu. Tapi kau bisa memegang kata-kataku," Naruto mengerti jika sebagai seorang pemimpin dan penguasa siapapun tak mau jika di wilayahnya terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan, perasaan itu yang pastinya sedang melingkupi hati perempuan bersurai merah krimson itu "Baiklah, kami pamit dulu," pamitnya sambil membungkukan badannya kearah kelompok Rias.

"Hey, Xenovia, Irina!"

Kedua perempuan yang sedang memakai jubah putih mereka menoleh kearah suara dimana pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik mengangkat salah satu tangannya kearah mereka dengan langkah kaki mendekati mereka ""Senpai/Naruto-senpai"" ucap Xenovia dan Irina secara bersamaan.

"Apa kalian sudah makan siang? Ah, sebenarnya ini sudah waktunya makan malam. Tapi intinya, apa kalian sudah makan?" Naruto mengulangi pertanyaannya, dia tak tahu membagi waktu antara makan siang dan makan malam karena dia makan ketika dirinya lapar, tak peduli jika itu pagi, siang ataupun sore.

Xenovia dan Irina menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda jika mereka belum memakan apapun siang ini "Ah, kebetulan sekali. Bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dahulu sambil membicarakan rencana kita untuk malam ini, hm? Apa kalian keberatan?" Manik Violet dan kuning gelap itu saling bertemu seakan meminta pendapat satu sama lain, tapi mereka juga tak bisa menolak ajakan dari Naruto.

"Baiklah, kami ikut, Naruto-senpai," ucap Irina yang juga mewakili jawaban dari Xenovia, pertarungan tadi memang membuat dirinya sedikit lapar.

"Baguslah kalau kalian mau, ayo pergi," ajak pemuda pirang jabrik itu sambil melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan lapangan belakang sekolah tua yang menjadi tempat berkumpul bagi Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib, sangat aneh di era modern masih saja percaya dengan hal yang gaib.

Perempuan bersurai pirang yang diikat twinstail menatap ketiga orang yang meninggalkan lapangan tempat terjadinya pertarungan, tetapi fokusnya hanya pada punggung lebar sang lelaki 'Kenapa ada rasa tak suka saat melihat Naruto bersama kedua perempuan itu?' Dia baru menyadari dengan apa yang dikatakan dalam hatinya barusan, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah lalu menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran yang sebelumnya hinggap di otaknya 'Tidak, tidak, aku tak mungkin menyukainya.'

"Ada apa, Naruko-chan?"

Naruko menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping dengan raut kekagetan tercetak jelas di wajahnya "A-akeno-san?" bahkan dia tergagap saat mengatakan nama perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi "Tak ada apa-apa, Akeno-san," ucapnya sambil menundukan kepalanya ditambah semu merah di wajahnya masih tercetak dengan jelas.

"Ara~ sepertinya kau cemburu melihat Uzumaki-san bersama dengan kedua utusan Vatikan itu," goda Akeno dengan iris violetnya yang menatap kearah Naruto yang berjalan di depan Irina dan Xenovia.

"T-tidak! A-aku tak mungkin cemburu pada orang seperti dia, aku tak peduli dia bersama siapapun," sanggah Naruko dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat di bawah dadanya yang berkembang cukup bagus disertai dengan memalingkan wajahnya dari Ratu milik majikannya.

"Ya, kau berkata seperti itu untuk menutupi perasaanmu yang sebenarnya, ya 'kan?" Akeno masih saja melancarkan serangan godaannya kepada Naruko sebelum dia mengakui sendiri jika dirinya memang cemburu melihat Naruto berjalan bersama dengan Irina dan Xenovia.

Perempuan bersurai pirang itu hanya terdiam menanggapi pernyataan yang baru saja keluar dari mulut Ratu kelompok Gremory itu, perasaan tak suka saat melihat Naruto bersama dengan kedua perempuan itu memang terbukti benar. Bukan berarti rasa tak suka itu adalah rasa cemburu, tapi apa benar dirinya memang cemburu? Dan itu terus terngiang setelah mendengar ucapan dari Akeno.

"Sudahlah, tak perlu dipikirkan terlalu serius. Jika kau memang suka padanya, sebaiknya kau harus bergerak mulai dari sekarang sebelum orang lain mengambilnya. Untung-untung kalau dia mau memiliki impian harem seperti Issei-kun Ufufufu~," ucap Akeno diakhiri dengan tawa khasnya.

Wajah Naruko semakin bersemu merah mendengar usulan dari perempuan yang ada di sampingnya "T-tapi... Tapi...," sebenarnya dia sedang mempertimbangkan usulan dari Ratu kelompok Gremory, tapi dia berpikir jika hubungan antara salah satu anggota fraksi Malaikat dan Iblis sepertinya tak akan berhasil.

"Jika tidak dicoba, kau tak akan tahu hasilnya," Akeno masih berusaha menyuntikan semangat pada Naruko, bahkan semenjak kedatangan Naruto, perempuan itu malah terlihat memperhatikan lelaki yang identik dengannya. Selama dia mengenal perempuan di sampingnya, dia tak pernah melihat Naruko memperhatikan seorang laki-laki, mungkin bisa dibilang sangat acuh dengan lawan jenisnya.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau dia..."

"Yakinlah, Naruko-chan."

Perempuan bersurai pirang itu mengangguk kecil ketika mendengar kalimat yang memotong pembicaraannya, mungkin benar yang dikatakan oleh Akeno bahwa dia memang harus mencoba untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari Naruto. Dia akan benar-benar berhenti jika sudah mendapatkan hasil yang jelas, tapi untuk sekarang dia akan lebih berusaha untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ini akan sedikit susah karena aura suci dari tangan Naruto sedikit mengganggunya.

Dia harus berjuang semaksimal mungkin mulai dari sekarang, mungkin dengan menagih latihan Rasengan dari pemuda itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

Pemuda berambut pirang jabrik itu hanya meneguk ludahnya perlahan ketika mata kepalanya sendiri melihat bagaimana selera makan dari kedua perempuan yang ada di hadapannya, salah satu tangannya yang memegangi sedotan minuman miliknya dan terus mengaduk minuman itu dengan perlahan.

"Uang yang aku berikan tadi pagi masih ada, ya 'kan?" tanya Naruto yang mencurigai jika ada yang tak beres dengan kedua perempuan di depannya, bukannya dia ingin berburuk sangka, siapa tahu saja ada orang jahat yang mengambil uang tersebut. Tapi mustahil juga jika ada penjahat yang mau mengambil sesuatu dari kedua orang ini.

"Irina menghabiskannya," ucap Xenovia dengan spontan tanpa memikirkan reaksi yang akan keluar dari perempuan yang duduk di sampingnya, yang terpenting dia berkata jujur.

"Are? Habis? Memangnya dipakai untuk apa uang itu?" tanya Naruto yang sebenarnya sedang mengintrogasi Irina tetapi perempuan itu malah terdiam.

"Dia membeli sesuatu yang tak berguna."

"Tak berguna? Dengar, Via-chan. Lukisan itu memiliki seni yang sangat indah, penuh dengan wahyu-Nya. Jadi, jangan katakan itu tidak berguna," Irina lebih bereaksi saat Xenovia mengatakan jika lukisan yang ia beli di pameran lukisan itu tak berguna, padahal penjualnya sendiri mengatakan jika lukisan itu berasal dari pelukis terkenal dari Vatikan dan sayang sekali jika tak dibeli.

"Hey, hey, sudahlah. Jangan buat keributan disini atau kalian malah akan diusir karena sudah mengganggu ketenangan pelanggan lainnya," ucap Naruto yang berusaha melerai pertengkaran kedua perempuan yang ada di depannya "Tapi perbekalan kalian dari Vatikan masih ada 'kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu saja dan aku tak akan membiarkan Irina yang memegangnya lagi," jawab Xenovia yang masih menikmati makanan diatas piring yang ada di depannya.

"Kau jahat, Via-chan," Irina hanya merengut saat mendengar perkataan dari Xenovia, dia hanya ingin menghargai lukisan itu karena lukisan itu juga berasal dari Vatikan.

Mereka pun kembali makan dengan tenang dan lahap membuat Naruto menarik napas lega, sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat bagi mereka untuk membahas rencana yang akan mereka lakukan untuk mencari ketiga pecahan Pedang Excalibur itu. Lagipula tak akan ada yang memperhatikan mereka karena masing-masing orang sangat sibuk dengan masing-masing urusannya, itu adalah tujuan awal Naruto mengajak Xenovia dan Irina ke restoran keluarga ini agar mereka bisa membicarakannya sambil makan.

"Jadi, apa Senpai sudah mendapatkan informasi dimana kira-kira ketiga Excalibur itu dicuri?"

Dia harus berterima kasih kepada Kami-sama karena sudah menjawab permintaannya, walaupun Kami-sama katanya sudah mati tetapi dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan itu. Buktinya permintaannya langsung terkabul, salah satu dari kedua utusan gereja itu mulai membahas tentang Excalibur yang dicuri "Aku tak tahu dimana persisnya ketiga Pedang Excalibur itu berada, tetapi aku sudah tahu siapa yang mencurinya," jawab Naruto yang sikapnya menjadi serius sekarang.

""Siapa, Senpai/Naruto-senpai?"" tanya kedua perempuan itu dengan bersamaan.

"Orang itu adalah Kokabiel," sekiranya hanya nama itu yang ia dengar saat menelusuri gereja tak terpakai kemarin, dia tak tahu bagaimana rupa dari orang yang memiliki nama aneh itu. Tapi ia mengira jika orang itu sangat kuat hingga bisa mencuri ketiga Pedang Excalibur dari Vatikan.

Ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh kedua perempuan itu hampir sama yaitu terkejut, siapa yang tak mengenal Kokabiel? Dia adalah Jendral Malaikat Jatuh yang pernah tercatat dalam Bible dan bukan orang sembarangan yang namanya tertulis dalam kitab tersebut, yang mereka tak mengerti adalah kenapa Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu mencuri ketiga Pedang Excalibur. Pastinya ada konspirasi tertentu di baliknya dan bisa saja itu membuat ketiga Fraksi kembali menegang karena kejadian ini.

"Xenovia-chan, kita harus mendapatkan ketiga pedang itu secepatnya. Kalau tidak, ini akan menjadi masalah yang sangat besar," ucap Irina yang menghentikan menikmati makanannya.

"Ya, kita tak boleh menunda waktu lebih lama lagi," Xenovia setuju dengan usulan Irina, bisa lebih buruk lagi jika dibiarkan begitu saja.

"Sebaiknya kita berpencar saja mencarinya, kalian pergi ke barat dan cari disana," perintah Naruto berusaha memfokuskan pencarian tempat persembunyian makhluk bernama Kokabiel itu di sebelah barat Kota Kuoh "Kita bisa saling menghubungi jika terjadi sesuatu," ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan ponsel lipat dari salah satu saku celananya, itu adalah pemberian dari Pemimpin Malaikat itu.

"Lalu Naruto-senpai sendiri?" tanya Irina sambil menuliskan nomor ponsel milik Naruto di ponselnya sendiri.

"Aku akan mencarinya di seluruh penjuru kota Kuoh. Dan ingat, hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian," ucap Naruto berusaha menegaskan pesannya lagi kepada kedua perempuan yang ada di depannya.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu tangannya untuk memanggil pelayan restoran tersebut agar menghampiri meja yang didudukinya sementara tangan yang lain memasukan ponsel lipatnya pada saku celananya, sepertinya kedua perempuan itu juga sudah kenyang menikmati beberapa makanan yang tersedia di restoran tersebut. Naruto menghabiskan jus jeruknya hingga tak tersisa sambil menunggu pelayan itu menghampirinya.

Akhirnya laki-laki bersurai pirang itu membayar semua makanan dan minuman yang dipesan di restoran tersebut, dia masih beruntung karena Michael memberikan uang lebih padanya jadi pemakaian uangnya masih sesuai jadwal sebelum pemberian uang selanjutnya. Sebenarnya dia tak mau terus bergantung pada pengiriman uang dari Michael, dia juga harus berusaha seperti dulu saat dirinya masih menjadi seorang Shinobi.

Ketiganya memilih keluar dari restoran keluarga tersebut, cahaya matahari sudah sepenuhnya tak ada digantikan dengan cahaya beberapa lampu yang disiapkan pemerintah untuk memfasilitasi pejalan kaki agar bisa berjalan dengan tenang walaupun di malam hari. Mereka bertiga berdiri sedikit agak jauh dari restoran tersebut agar orang lain yang masuk tidak terhalangi.

"Baiklah, kami akan pergi kearah barat dan mencari petunjuk disana. Semoga Senpai juga menemukan sesuatu tentang Pedang Excalibur yang dicuri itu," ucap Xenovia dengan tatapannya tertuju pada punggung laki-laki pirang yang ada di depannya.

"Yah, aku juga akan berusaha seperti kalian," timpal Naruto sambil membalikan tubuhnya kearah Xenovia dan Irina yang ada di belakang mereka "Dan jangan lupakan pesanku tadi," sambungnya dengan membalas senyuman dari kedua perempuan yang ada di depannya.

"Aku hampir melupakan ini," perempuan bersurai biru merogoh salah satu sakunya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang sangat dikenali oleh Naruto "Aku lupa mengembalikannya," ucap Xenovia sambil menyodorkan tangannya yang memegang kunci duplikat apartemen Naruto, dia harus mengembalikannya sebelum dirinya lupa lagi.

"Simpan saja."

Xenovia dan Irina hanya mengerutkan dahinya menandakan kebingungan yang besar saat mendengar pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu malah mengatakan jika mereka harus menyimpannya, tapi bukankah ini adalah kuncinya sendiri.

"Jika kalian ingin pulang atau berkunjung, kalian bisa menggunakan kunci apartemenku itu. Apartemenku terbuka untuk kalian," Naruto berusaha menjelaskan maksudnya membiarkan Xenovia ataupun Irina menyimpan kunci tersebut. Dia sudah mengambil langkah menjauh dari kedua perempuan itu sambil membenarkan letak tas selempang di bahunya, dia tak pernah membalikan kepalanya lagi kearah Xenovia dan Irina.

"Apa kita akan bertemu lagi, Naruto-senpai?" tanya Irina dengan sedikit berteriak agar laki-laki yang sudah mendengarnya.

"Kita akan bertemu setelah salah satu dari kita tahu dimana tempat persembunyian orang itu," ucap Naruto sambil menolehkan kearah Irina dan Xenovia "Kita akan berjuang untuk menuntaskan masalah ini," sambung Naruto dengan jempolnya yang sudah mengacung kearah mereka berdua "Jangan memaksakan diri, oke?"

Rona merah hinggap di kedua pipi mereka meskipun pencahayaan yang mereka dapatkan hanya sedikit, tetapi mereka bisa melihat jika Naruto tersenyum lebar kearah mereka sambil menirukan pose 'Nice Guy' kearah mereka. Mereka tak menyangka jika efeknya akan separah itu padahal itu hanya senyuman bodoh. Xenovia berbalik seketika agar sahabat satu misinya itu tak melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipinya, akan sangat gawat jika Irina mengetahui jika dia merona hanya melihat senyuman bodoh dari lelaki pirang jabrik itu.

"I-irina? Sebaiknya kita juga bergerak, l-lebih cepat l-lebih baik, ya 'kan?" ajak Xenovia dengan nada bicaranya yang sedikit tergagap, bagaimanapun rona merah itu masih tersisa di pipinya.

"Y-ya, Xenovia-chan. Kita juga harus mencari pedang itu secepat mungkin," jawab Irina yang juga sama-sama tergagap.

Mereka pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya berlawanan arah dengan pemuda pirang yang sudah berjalan sangat jauh dari mereka, sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang bagi kedua utusan Vatikan itu dan juga malam yang sepertinya tak akan pernah terlupakan.

 **-0-0-0-**

Suara deburan ombak yang memecah batu karang mulai bersahutan sepanjang bibir pantai, sinar kejinggaan dari matahari yang baru setengahnya tenggelam di ujung laut yang sangat luas itu. Burung-burung camar putih mengepakan sayapnya kearah tebing tempat mereka meletakan sarang serta meninggalkan anak-anak mereka disana tanpa mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya itu terjatuh dari tebing tersebut, karena siapa yang berani terbang maka dia yang akan bertahan hidup paling lama. Dan itu sudah ketentuan semenjak mereka diciptakan.

Semilir angin berhembus dari arah laut menuju kearah daratan menabrak apapun yang menjadi jalur hembusan mereka, termasuk pria bersurai pirang kecoklatan lurus sampai bahunya. Kedua tangannya terlipat dengan angkuh sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa dirinya, matanya yang menatap matahari langsung melalui kacamata hitam yang selalu saja terpasang di depan matanya. Dia tak bergerak seinchipun dari tempat berdirinya di tepi tebing tersebut dalam waktu 15 menit terakhir ini, sepertinya pria itu memang benar-benar menikmati pemandangan sore ini.

"Keluarlah dari tempat persembunyianmu atau aku yang akan menghabisimu dalam waktu singkat," ucap pria itu yang melirikan kepalanya kearah belakang, sedari tadi dia memang merasakan jika ada sesuatu yang mengawasinya tetapi dia tak menggubrisnya, tapi sekarang orang itu mulai membuatnya risih dan ingin sekali tangan kirinya menghabisi orang itu sesegera mungkin.

"Padahal aku sudah menekan kekuatanku sampai titik terendah tapi kelihatannya kekuatanmu boleh juga," seorang pria bersurai hitam agak panjang dengan tatanannya teracak namun rapi disertai pakaian kombinasi antara pakaian seragam khas Jepang dengan pakaian Cina Kuno, pria itu berjalan dari hutan belakang tepian tebing yang tak jauh dari orang yang diawasinya.

"Kau seperti orang pengecut yang hanya mengawasi lawannya dari jauh, jadi sudah siap untuk mati?" ucap laki-laki pirang kecoklatan itu dengan nada tenang dan dingin layaknya pembunuh berdarah dingin.

"Tidak, aku kesini bukan untuk menjadi musuhmu. Aku ingin memberikan penawaran kepadamu, syukur-syukur kalau kau mau menerima penawaranku itu," ucap pria berambut hitam yang sudah berdiri di samping pria yang diawasinya "Namaku Cao Cao, pemimpin Fraksi Pahlawan," sambungnya.

"Kuharap penawarannya tak seburuk namamu," ucap pria pirang itu sambil mendengus geli saat mendengar tujuan dari pria bernama Cao Cao itu, matanya yang terhalangi kacamata menatap kearah Cao Cao "Cepat katakan sebelum aku berubah pikiran untuk membunuhmu sekarang juga," pria itu memang tak suka jika seseorang mengganggu kegiatannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau masuk ke dalam Organisasi Khaos Brigade? Kau bisa mewujudkan ambisimu disana," tawar Cao Cao dengan seringai kecil di bibirnya.

"Kau yakin dengan ucapanmu, Cao Cao? Organisasi sampahmu itu hanya akan bisa menghambatku saja, lagipula jika aku mendapatkan ambisiku tak akan ada tempat bagi orang sepertimu di dunia ini," ucap pria itu dengan nada meremehkan, dia tak perlu bantuan orang lain untuk mencapai ambisinya sendiri.

"Ya dan kau tahu, aku sudah mengetahui keberadaan seseorang yang kekuatannya persis sepertimu namun dia memiliki aura suci yang sangat kental, tak gelap seperti dirimu," Cao Cao masih belum menyerah dengan tawarannya bahkan dia membeberkan informasi dari salah satu informannya tentang keberadaan aura lain yang sangat berlawanan dengan pria di sampingnya, dia tahu pria itu akan tertarik setelah mendengarnya.

"Heh, kau benar-benar sangat licik, Cao Cao. Bukan karena kau memiliki informasi yang kubutuhkan, kau bisa menarikku dengan mudah ke dalam organisasimu," pria itu berbalik memunggungi lautan yang sedari tadi menjadi sorotan bagi indra penglihatannya "Tapi aku akan mempertimbangkan tawaranmu itu, Cao Cao," ucapnya lalu melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menjauhi Cao Cao.

"Bagaimana aku tahu jawabanmu dan bisa kutahu namamu?"

Pria itu menghentikan langkah kakinya lalu melirikan kepalanya ke belakang dimana Cao Cao berada, tangan kirinya mulai bersinar dengan warna jingga kemerahan layaknya api yang menyala "Kau bisa datang lagi kesini besok, aku akan memberikan jawabannya padamu," jawabnya yang masih terdiam di tempat berdirinya.

"Kau bisa memanggilku **Azel** , Cao Cao," sambungnya sambil meninggalkan Cao Cao sendirian di tempat itu.

Cao Cao hanya tersenyum misterius setelah mendapatkan nama dari pria pemilik kekuatan misterius itu "Sepertinya pertarungan hebat sepanjang sejarah akan terjadi di Era ini, aku tak sabar untuk menantikannya," setelah mengatakan itu, Cao Cao menghilang dengan kemampuannya dari tempat itu meninggalkan keheningan diatas tepian tebing yang mengarah ke lautan yang luas.

 **[To Be Continued...]**

 **A/N:**

Kecepetankah Updatenya? Ah, saya rasa itu tak menjadi masalah bagi kalian.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca cerita saya ini, ternyata masih banyak juga yang mau baca padahal jarang Update. Sesuai dengan janji saya di chapter ini ada pertarungannya walaupun bukan Naruto sih yang bertarung, kemungkinan chapter depan akan menyentuh pada Invasi Kuoh. Kenapa saya skip? Karena kalian pasti tahu Canon-nya seperti apa, jadi saya skip lumayan jauh.

Maaf jika adegan pertarungannya kurang memuaskan atau tidak berkenan di otak anda, itu memang kesalahan dan ketidakmampuan saya sendiri sebagai author.

Dan banyak review kemarin yang mengusulkan jika Gabriel, Naruko, Xenovia atau Irina sebagai pairnya Naruto. Saya jawab sekarang, mereka berempat sudah saya putuskan untuk menjadi Harem milik Naruto dan saya rasa akan banyak yang menentang apalagi Gabriel dan Irina merupakan Malaikat dan Malaikat tak boleh jatuh cinta. Tapi saya berpikir jika sistem yang dibuat Tuhan tak akan berlaku pada pemilik Tangan Tuhan, dengan kata lain Malaikat seperti mereka berdua tak akan jatuh walaupun jatuh cinta pada pemilik tangan Tuhan.

Tentang kenapa sistem Tuhan tak berlaku bagi pemilik tangan Tuhan akan terjawab di chapter ekstra tentang 'Asal usul pembuatan tangan Tuhan' dan saya tak tahu akan diletakan di chapter berapa.

Saatnya membalas pertanyaan dari beberapa guest di review kemarin.

Q: Apa Naruto bisa menggunakan Tangan Tuhannya?

A: Tentu saja bisa, mungkin kemampuannya sama seperti Gene pas udah nerima God Hand.

Q: Sebenarnya pangkat Naruto apa di Fraksi Tenshi?

A: Cuma tangan kanan Michael sebagai petugas lapangan, itu juga karena tangan Tuhan.

Q: Gimana kalau Kurama yang masih tertidur itu jadi kartu As-nya Naruto? Kayak nanti pas lawan Loki?

A: Saya akan pertimbangkan sarannya, tapi untuk sekarang dia akan menggunakan kekuatan tangannya dulu. Kita belum tahu juga 'kan Kurama masih ada di dalam tubuh Naruto atau enggak.

Mungkin dicukupkan sekian, maaf bila ada kata yang kurang berkenan dari saya. Sebagian reviewnya nanti saya balas pakai PM...

Terima kasih atas perhatiannya...


	8. Chapter 8

**Kami no Te**

 **Disclaimer:** Semua karakter dari anime ' **Naruto** ' dan ' **High School DxD** ' bukan milik saya, saya hanya meminjamnya saja.

 **Main Cast:** Naruto .U.

 **Pair:** Naruto .U **X** Harem (Naruko .U, Gabriel, S. Irina, Xenovia .Q)

 **Summary:**

Setelah pertarungannya dengan Sasuke, Naruto akhirnya bertemu Shinigami yang memberinya tangan kanan yang memiliki kekuatan luar biasa serta tugas baru. Rival 'tangan kanan'nya sudah bangkit, dirinya juga terseret pada urusan Fraksi Akhirat dan apa jadinya jika dirinya bertemu dengan seseorang yang menyerupai dirinya?

 **Warning:** Author Newbie, Abal-abal, Alternative Universe, Typo, Miss Typo, SuperStrong!Naruto, Human!Naruto, Devil!Naruko, Strong!Naruko, and DLDR.

 **Chapter** **7**

 **Misteri: Invasi Dimulai**

Tiga hari berlalu setelah rencana itu dibentuk dan tiga hari pula pemuda pirang itu tak mendapatkan kabar apapun dari kedua utusan gereja itu, di ruang lingkup kota yang kecil itu bahkan ia tak menemukan tanda-tanda keberadaan Irina ataupun Xenovia. Seharusnya mereka menghubunginya jika sesuatu terjadi tapi sampai detik ini ponsel yang ada di sakunya tak bergetar sedikitpun karena tak adanya panggilan masuk dari siapapun, apa mungkin jika mereka memang sudah menemukan ketiga pedang yang sudah dicuri itu lalu langsung kembali ke Vatikan tanpa mengucapkan apapun padanya. Itu sangat kejam baginya.

"Yah, mungkin mereka sudah kembali ke Vatikan," ucap pemuda pirang jabrik itu sambil menatap langit luas yang ada diatasnya, jika bukan di kelas ataupun UKS maka dirinya akan berakhir di atap Akademi Kuoh yang sangat tinggi itu. Dia berusaha menikmati rasa menyengat dari sinar matahari yang menghantarkan panasnya, sinar matahari yang ia rasakan ini masih terbilang sehat untuk dinikmati. Ditemani angin sepoi-sepoi yang menerpa tubuhnya membuat rasa nikmat itu semakin bertambah, matanya tertutup meresapi semua perasaan nikmat yang menerpa tubuhnya.

 **Clek!**

 **Blam!**

Naruto membuka matanya kembali ketika telinganya mendengar suara pintu terbuka lalu menutup kembali, bisa dia perkirakan jika ada seseorang yang sudah masuk keluar dari pintu atap tersebut. Tak ada reaksi apapun saat Naruto melihat orang yang baru saja masuk atap tersebut kemudian dia memilih untuk kembali menatap pemandangan yang ada di depannya, dia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kehadiran orang tersebut atau lebih tepatnya Iblis betina mengingatkannya pada Jutsu Penggodanya.

"Pemandangan yang sangat bagus, ya 'kan?" perempuan yang ada di sampingnya berusaha membuka percakapan dengan apa yang dilihat olehnya.

"Hmm... Yah, kau benar," timpal pemuda tersebut sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dengan pandangan lurusnya yang tak teralihkan "Tumben kau tahu kalau aku ada disini?" tanya pemuda itu sambil melihat perempuan itu dari sudut matanya, beberapa hari ini mereka memang bisa dikatakan dekat karena suatu alasan.

"Tentu saja, jika kau sedang mengantuk pasti kau akan pergi ke UKS dan tidur disana. Tapi hari ini aku tak melihat jika kau mengantuk atau sebagainya, jadi aku datang ke tempat ini," jawab perempuan itu dengan mantap tak lupa dengan senyum kecil yang tercetak di bibirnya.

"Kau menjawab seolah mengetahui kebiasaanku saja," pemuda itu menghela napasnya saat mendengar jawaban dari perempuan yang berdiri di sampingnya dan jawaban itu 100% sangat tepat "Jadi ada alasan logis kenapa kau menemuiku disini?" tanya Naruto yang sudah menghadapkan dirinya kearah Naruko dan membalas senyuman yang diberikan oleh Naruko.

"Aku hanya memastikan saja jika dirimu tak melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh diatas sini," jawab Naruko yang masih mempertahankan senyuman di bibir tipisnya "Apa sore ini kita akan latihan lagi seperti biasa?" tanya Naruko sambil menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Naruko, rambut pirang panjang yang diikat twinstail itu seakan terbawa angin yang berhembus dari samping tubuhnya tapi perempuan itu seolah tak terganggu dengan hal seperti itu.

Naruto hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Naruko "Mungkin hari ini akan menjadi pelatihan khusus untukmu, maksudku akan sedikit berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya," pemuda pirang itu memang sudah memutuskan untuk menjajal teknik bertarung dari perempuan yang ada di depannya, dia harus tahu bagaimana Naruko menyerang ataupun bertahan lalu melatihnya lagi agar lebih sempurna. Bukan hanya jutsu saja yang harus diasah tetapi teknik pertarungan jarak dekat juga sangat diperlukan.

"Aku jadi tak sabar ingin merasakan pelatihan khususnya seperti apa," balas Naruko yan sepertinya tak takut dengan latihan yang dimaksud oleh Naruto atau memang Naruko sudah siap dengan situasi dan kondisi apapun sehingga dia tak terlalu takut.

'Dia memiliki semangat yang bagus,' batin pemuda bersurai pirang itu yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"Hey, Naruto."

"Apa, Naruko?"

"Aku selalu berpikir jika kita berdua ini adalah kembaran, apa menurutmu sangat lucu jika kita berdua memiliki hubungan darah?"

Naruto sedikit tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruko, menurutnya memang sangat tidak mungkin jika mereka berdua adalah saudara kembar yang memiliki hubungan darah. Jelas-jelas mereka berbeda dimensi, tak mungkin jika ibunya melahirkan lagi setelah dirinya. Ayah ataupun Ibunya juga tak menceritakan apapun tentang saudara saat bertemu dengan Naruto, setidaknya dia hidup sendirian waktu kanak-kanak dulu.

"Aku selalu ingin menanyakan ini padamu, tapi aku ragu untuk melakukannya. Semua murid bahkan guru disini menganggap jika kita berdua ini sangat identik, kita seperti cerminan dalam kelamin yang berbeda," ucap Naruko dengan menatap serius kearah laki-laki yang ada di depannya.

"Ya, saat pertama kali aku bertemu denganmu, aku merasa jika aku sedang bermimpi atau berkhayal. Tetapi kenyataannya kau ini sangat nyata, aku terkadang malu saat melihat kearahmu," ucap Naruto yang juga terkadang merasakan hal yang sama, kedua tangannya sudah ia masukan ke dalam kantong celananya. Dia membalas tatapan serius dari perempuan itu dengan senyumannya, masalahnya dia bingung harus membalas apa "Soal pertanyaanmu tadi, aku juga tak menemukan jawabannya," sambung pemuda itu.

Perlahan-lahan kaki jenjang yang terbalut dengan stocking berwarna putih selutut itu mulai melangkah mendekati Naruto yang ada di depannya, matanya terus saja memperhatikan setiap inchi dari lekuk wajah Naruto bahkan tiga garis tipis di setiap masing-masing pipinya sangat persis sepertinya. Kedua tangannya sudah terulur kearah Naruto lalu mendarat di masing-masing pipi pemuda tersebut dan dia bisa merasakan tonjolan-tonjolan dari garis tersebut, bolehkah ia berharap jika orang di depannya ini memiliki hubungan dengannya tapi bukankah itu akan menyirnakan kesempatannya untuk memiliki pemuda itu? Semua itu membuat dirinya malah dilanda dilema.

 **Grep!**

Pemuda itu tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya saat merasakan dua tangan halus menelusup masuk ke sela antara lengan dan badannya lalu memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, ingin sekali dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan tersebut tapi entah kenapa otaknya tak merespon apa yang diinginkannya. Dia membiarkan perempuan pirang itu membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidangnya tepatnya agak ke sebelah kiri dimana jantungnya yang berdetak agak cepat itu berada.

"Dari semenjak aku kanak-kanak, ingin sekali aku merasakan memeluk Ayah, Ibu ataupun saudara sedarahku. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya memeluk orang yang kusayangi dan aku bisa merasakannya sekarang," ucap Naruko disela pelukannya, kedua tangannya memeluk tubuh laki-laki yang ada di depannya lumayan erat. Jika ditanya rasanya, itu sangat nyaman dan hangat.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku? Kita bahkan tak memiliki hubungan darah layaknya saudara," Naruto berusaha menyadarkan Naruko yang masih memeluk tubuhnya begitu erat, dia akui pelukan itu membuatnya sedikit nyaman tapi jika ditambah dengan benda kenyal yang menempel di dada bagian bawahnya dia tak akan bisa menghentikan keringat dingin yang terus keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Naruko hanya mendongakan kepalanya menatap manik shappire dari pemuda yang ada di depannya "Bolehkah aku memelukmu beberapa menit saja dan menganggapmu kakakku selama aku memelukmu?" pinta perempuan itu dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah tapi rasa malunya itu terkalahkan oleh keinginan yang ingin ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Naruto menghela napas berat saat mendengar permintaan yang cukup aneh dari perempuan yang sekarang memeluknya, disaat yang bersamaan dia juga merasa kasihan dengan Naruko. Entah kenapa dia merasakan jika Naruko memiliki nasib yang sama sewaktu kecilnya terbukti dari perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya "Apa boleh buat, jangan terlalu lama atau akan ada seseorang yang memergoki kita karena melakukan sesuatu yang dilarang disini," Naruto hanya pasrah menerima keadaan dan merasakan pelukan dari Naruko semakin mengerat setelah mendengar jawabannya.

Kepala perempuan pirang itu kembali menempel pada dada bidang Naruto sebelumnya, dia bisa mendengar ritme detakan jantung milik Naruto hampir sama dengan detakan jantung miliknya. Dia tak tahu siapa yang lebih cepat detakan jantungnya tapi yang pasti keduanya sama-sama cepat. 'Hangat. Apa seperti inikah rasanya memeluk seorang kakak?' dia tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya bahkan tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya.

"Hmm?" dia sedikit terkaget ketika salah satu tangan melingkar di pinggang rampingnya agar lebih mendekat lalu tangan yang lain menepuk dan mengelus kepalanya dengan penuh kasih sayang, tak disangka jika bulir air mata meluncur bebas melalui pipinya dan membasahi kemeja putih seragam milik laki-laki di depannya. Ini sesuatu yang ingin dia rasakan sedari dulu, dia bisa merasakan rasa senang ketika pelukannya dibalas oleh seseorang dengan penuh kasih sayang walaupun bukan dari orang yang memiliki hubungan darah seperti keinginannya.

"K-kau menangis, Naruko?" Naruto hanya bisa terheran saat seragam di bagian dadanya basah karena sesuatu cairan merembes dari luar kainnya dan tak mungkin sekali itu keringat, dia bisa merasakan tubuh itu bergetar kecil dalam pelukannya. Dia berpikir jika ini adalah hal yang diinginkan oleh Naruko tapi ternyata efeknya malah membuat menangis, dia tak suka jika ada perempuan yang menangis di hadapannya.

"Tidak... Hiks... A-aku sangat senang... Sangat bahagia... Naruto...," jawabnya sedikit terputus-putus karena dia tak mau jika tangisannya itu terdengar jelas oleh laki-laki di hadapannya, keinginan terbesarnya sudah terpenuhi dan dia mendapatkannya dari orang yang disukai olehnya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas dan bisa dipastikan ketika dia melepaskan pelukannya maka Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih... **Naruto-kun**."

 **-0-0-0-**

"Ahhhh~..."

Kedua tanganku saling bertautan satu sama lain lalu menarik keduanya ke atas berusaha meluruskan lagi tulang punggungku yang terasa sangat pegal karena terus saja duduk selama 3 jam ini dan waktu pulang yang kutunggu-tunggu akhirnya datang juga, aku mengambil tas selempang yang kugantungkan pada gantungan meja yang telah disediakan lalu memasukan semua alat tulis yang berserakan di mejaku ke dalamnya. Lama-lama membosankan juga jika melakukan rutinitas yang sama selama beberapa hari ini, mau bagaimana lagi itu sudah ketentuannya.

"Hey, Naruto-kun!"

Kepalaku otomatis menoleh kearah asal suara saat namaku sendiri dipanggil oleh seseorang dengan ditambahi suffix '-kun' di belakangnya, perempuan bersurai pirang panjang yang diikat twinstail dengan tubuhnya yang berbalut seragam khas siswi Akademi Kuoh sudah berdiri tepat di samping mejaku disertai dengan senyuman manisnya. Dia perempuan yang selalu saja mengingatkanku pada Jutsu Penggodaku waktu aku masih bisa menggunakan chakra dulu.

"Kau tak perlu mengingatkannya lagi, Naruko. Aku bukan orang yang suka mengingkari janji yang kubuat."

Aku tahu jika kedatangannya kesini untuk menagih apa yang aku bicarakan dengannya tadi di atap Akademi, dia ingin menagih pelatihan khusus itu dariku. Setiap kali aku menatap wajahnya yang bahkan rasanya lebih cantik daripada Jutsu Penggodaku itu, aku bisa merasakan jika Naruko juga memiliki masa lalu yang sama denganku seperti kesepian dan tak bisa mendapatkan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua kami. Ya, aku bisa merasakannya setelah apa yang terjadi di atap sekolah saat istirahat tadi.

Setelah kubereskan semua peralatan sekolah yang sempat bergelimpangan di atas mejaku dan memasukannya ke dalam tas selempangku, kedua bola mataku kembali menatap kearah perempuan yang masih berdiri di samping mejaku lalu membangkitkan tubuhku dari kursi yang selalu menyiksaku selama berjam-jam itu "Ayo, aku sudah selesai. Lebih cepat kita berlatih, semakin banyak pula yang bisa kita asah, ya 'kan?"

Kepala yang dimahkotai dengan surai pirang keemasan yang diikat twinstail itu menggangguk perlahan dengan senyum manis yang bisa membius lawan jenisnya terarah padaku "Ya, tapi sepertinya kau memerlukan kumis dan janggut agar lebih berwibawa mengatakan itu," candanya diakhirnya dengan tawa pelan yang menurutku sangat lucu.

Salah satu tanganku sudah menggaruk kepala bagian belakangku yang sama sekali tak gatal diikuti dengan tawa gugup yang keluar dari mulutku "Kau bisa saja, Naruko. Lebih baik kita segera ke tempat latihan, aku sudah jenuh dengan suasana kelas seperti ini," ruangan yang berbentuk balok dengan jendela-jendela besar menghiasi bagian sisi yang lebih panjang daripada sisi lain dengan cat dinding berwarna putih membuat ruangan itu terasa membosankan bagiku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku berniat untuk keluar dari ruangan kelas yang sudah sepi karena hanya ada aku dan Naruko di dalamnya, sebenarnya aku merindukan kehidupanku yang dulu dimana aku bisa menghirup udara segar karena misi-misi yang kujalani ataupun merasakan adrenalin yang sangat menantang ketika bertarung dengan lawan yang kuat seperti ketika Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4 berlangsung. Nyawa bisa direnggut kapan saja disana, entah berapa kali aku bisa selamat dari yang namanya sekarat.

 **Grep!**

Kepalaku menoleh kearah samping kiriku ketika melihat perempuan bersurai pirang keemasan panjang itu sudah memeluk lengan tersebut sangat erat dengan kepalanya yang sudah bersandar di bahuku dan jika dilihat-lihat kami malah seperti sepasang kekasih yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya, entah kenapa pemikiran itu yang langsung menyangkut di dalam otakku. Apa ini akibat benda kenyal yang menggesek lenganku setiap kami melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan kawasan Akademi Kuoh? Sepertinya otakku memang sudah terkontaminasi dengan virus yang diberikan oleh si Ero-Sennin itu.

Dua bola mataku yang senada dengan dua bola matanya saling bertatap-tatapan dengan intens disertai senyum manis yang selalu terpasang di bibir tipisnya membuatku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membalas senyuman itu dengan seringai rubah yang sering kutunjukan pada siapa saja, bisa kulihat jika kedua pipinya sudah mulai merona ketika menatap senyumanku kemudian Naruko memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain seperti tak ingin menatap kearahku lagi. Aku memang tak pernah mengerti dengan pemikiran yang dipikirkan oleh wanita dan tak pernah ingin mengerti tentang hal itu.

 **-0-0-0-**

 **Doonnn!**

 **Doonnn!**

 **Doonnn!**

Tiga buah ledakan terjadi di hutan bagian barat yang menghiasi Kota Kuoh diiringi dengan asap putih yang bercampur tanah sudah membumbung tinggi karena mengenai permukaan tanah hingga membuat lubang baru di permukaan tanah tersebut, suasana tegang sangat terasa di tempat tersebut setelah terjadinya ledakan tersebut. Aura membunuh yang sangat pekat sudah mengguar dimana-mana dan berasal dari sesosok makhluk yang sudah menduduki singgasananya yang mengapung di langit, mata merah menyala dengan dengan pupil kuning keemasan menatap kearah asap yang membumbung tinggi itu dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sudah kubilang berkali-kali, makhluk apapun tak akan bisa mengalahkanku meskipun mereka pemegang Pedang Excalibur sekalipun. Kalah dengan satu kali serangan, sangat membosankan sekali," ucap sosok yang masih duduk di singgasananya sambil menumpu kepalanya pada pegangan singgasana tersebut.

"Freed! Tangkap saja dia, dia masih berguna untuk kita," titah sosok tersebut pada lelaki yang sedang memegangi Pedang Excalibur Rapidly di kedua tangannya.

Lelaki bersurai putih pendek itu menatap kearah langit dimana sosok yang menjadi atasannya sudah memanggil namanya sambil memberikan suatu perintah padanya untuk menangkap perempuan bersurai pirang kecoklatan panjang itu, seringai ala psikopat terlihat jelas di wajahnya "Itu soal mudah, lagipula aku sudah mengincar Pedang Excalibur Mimic-chan miliknya," balas lelaki bernama Freed itu dengan pandangannya terarah pada perempuan yang terlihat masih tergeletak di atas pemukaan tanah.

Perlahan-lahan, perempuan itu -Irina sudah mulai bangkit dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya berusaha menumpu tubuhnya agar bisa berdiri setegak mungkin mengabaikan seluruh nyeri yang sempat ia rasakan karena ledakan yang sempat ia hindari tapi tetap saja efeknya masih terasa baginya. Dengan sedikit merintih, sepasang iris violet itu menatap kearah Freed dengan pandangan tak suka. Lelaki itu memang perlu dibereskan agar dirinya bisa membawa ketiga Pedang Excalibur itu kembali ke Vatikan, tapi sepertinya ini akan susah baginya.

"Sepertinya kau terpisah dari rekanmu itu ya, Kawai-chan. Tapi tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu disini," ujar Freed dengan seringai psikopatnya, kedua tangannya memegang Pedang Excalibur Rapidly itu dengan erat.

"Dasar Penghianat, aku akan menghabisimu disini sekarang juga," ucap Irina dengan tangan kanannya yang sudah melepaskan simpul yang melingkar di lengan kiri bagian atasnya dimana Pedang Excalibur Mimic yang ia bawa ada disana.

"Hyaah!"

 **Splassh!**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan itu, sang perempuan memulai serangannya dengan menggunakan pita yang terbentuk dari Pedang Excalibur Mimic dan sudah mulai memanjang kearah lelaki yang menatap remeh kearahnya, sepasang iris violet itu terlihat melebar ketika melihat lelaki itu bisa menghindari terjangan pita itu dengan mudahnya. Dia lupa jika lelaki itu sedang memegang Pedang Excalibur Rapidly yang terkenal dengan kecepatannya yang luar biasa, pedang itu memberikan kecepatan yang sangat luar biasa kepada pemegangnya hingga pemegangnya itu bisa merespon serangan secepat apapun dengan kecepatan pula.

"Aw, kau terlalu kasar padaku, Kawai-chan," ujar Freed yang berbicara dengan nada yang sangat menjijikan jika terdengar sampai ke telinga orang awam, bisa saja lelaki itu dikira banci karena nada bicaranya yang seperti itu.

 **Swush!**

Bahkan kedua bola mata milik Irina tak bisa mengikuti pergerakan yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu karena kemampuan yang diberikan oleh pedang tersebut membuatnya harus hati-hati karena sasaran orang itu adalah pecahan Pedang Excalibur yang dibawanya, jika pedang itu sampai jatuh ke tangan mereka maka itu bisa menjadi bencana besar bagi mereka...

 **Sret!**

"Kyaa!" Irina hanya bisa berteriak ketika merasakan sabetan pedang yang tak dapat ia perkirakan arah datangnya membuat tubuhnya sedikit oleng hingga berbalik ke belakang, kedua bola matanya melebar dengan sempurna ketika melihat lelaki itu sudah ada di depannya dengan mengacungkan Pedang Excalibur yang dipegangnya itu kearahnya.

"Sepertinya kau perlu belajar lagi untuk berperilaku yang baik pada atasanmu," ujar Freed dengan seringai masih tercetak jelas di bibirnya.

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

"Kyaa!" Irina terlihat sangat panik ketika lelaki itu mulai menyayatkan pedangnya itu kearahnya sehingga pakaian tempur hitam yang menjadi kebanggaannya itu mulai terkoyak mulai dari bagian paha hingga atasnya membuat kedua dada berukuran lumayan besar itu melompat keluar dari pakaian tersebut, tangan maupun kakinya sudah tak bisa ia gerakan lagi bahkan untuk melarikan diri dari sana. Staminanya sudah terkuras habis saat melarikan diri dari tempat persembunyian milik salah satu Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu dan dia juga tak mau jika harus melibatkan orang lain dalam kesusahan.

'Naruto-senpai, maafkan aku yang tak bisa menepati janjiku,' batin Irina yang masih sempat memikirkan sang atasan sementaranya itu, setidaknya dia masih bisa mengingat kebaikan yang sudah diberikan lelaki pirang itu kepada dirinya dan temannya. Dia bisa mengingat senyuman menenangkan yang selalu ditunjukan lelaki itu, entah apa yang dirasakannya tapi sepertinya dia memang menyukai lelaki itu sekarang.

"Akhh!" Irina memekik pelan ketika punggungnya membentur batang pohon yang lumayan tebal itu dengan kuat sementara napasnya tercekat di tenggorokannya ketika merasakan sebuah tangan sudah mencekik lehernya dengan kuat "Le-lepaskan aku, D-dasar Pendosa," ucap perempuan itu dengan nada yang sedikit terpatah-patah, ia tahu jika kesadarannya tinggal menunggu waktu saja tapi dia ingin tahu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh lelaki bersurai putih pendek itu padanya.

"Kau masih saja berkata seperti itu meskipun keadaanmu sudah seperti seorang pelacur," ucap Freed yang tak suka dengan ucapan terakhir yang sempat diucapkan oleh perempuan itu sehingga dia mulai menguatkan cengkraman tangannya itu di leher perempuan itu.

"Sudah cukup, Freed," ucap sosok yang masih duduk di singgasananya dengan nada memerintah.

"Apa? Aku belum selesai dengannya," ujar Freed yang sedikit kecewa dengan apa yang dititahkan oleh sosok yang duduk di atas singgasana melayangnya.

"Meskipun dia hanyalah mangsa kecil...," sosok itu menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan seringai kecil sudah tercipta di bibirnya disertai mata merah berpupil kuning mulai menyipit karena seringainya semakin lebar "...tapi dia juga akan sangat berharga bagi kita," sambungnya yang diakhiri tawa keras yang hampir bisa di dengar seluruh penjuru hutan tersebut, rencana yang sudah ia siapkan semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu akan dia mulai malam ini dan Kota Kuoh yang akan menjadi titik pertama agar rencana itu terlaksana.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Ternyata kau berkembang sangat pesat sekali, Naruko," ucap pemuda pirang jabrik yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya tepat di batang pohon yang lumayan besar tersebut, sepasang iris biru lautnya menatap kearah perempuan yang masih berdiri di tengah kepulan asap dikarenakan kekuatan pukulannya yang bisa disetarakan dengan pukulan Naruto ketika masih bisa menggunakan senjutsu dulu atau setara dengan pukulan monster milik Sakura atau Tsunade.

"Tentu saja, semenjak Naruto-kun melatihku dengan keras, kemampuan bertarung jarak dekatku juga mulai terasah dengan baik maka dari itu aku akan menunjukannya padamu," ucap perempuan bersurai pirang keemasan panjang yang diikat twinstail itu hanya tersenyum senang ketika debu menghilang dari hadapannya, lelaki dihadapannya itu masih menjadi incarannya.

Naruto sedikit sweatdrop ketika mengingat kekuatan tenaga monster milik Naruko yang mengingatkannya pada rekan satu timnya dulu atau Nenek angkatnya yang menjabat sebagai Hokage Kelima 'Tidak di Konoha, Tidak di Kuoh, kenapa aku selalu bertemu perempuan bertenaga monster sih? Hidupku tak akan tenang kalau seperti ini,' ucap Naruto dalam hatinya yang sedikit miris dengan apa yang dialaminya selama ia masih hidup, bagaimanapun kekuatan perempuan memang sangat mengerikan.

Naruto tak menyadari jika perempuan yang menjadi lawan tandingnya itu sudah menerjang kearahnya dengan kepalan tangan kanan berkekuatan penuh sudah siap dilayangkan kearahnya "Kau lengah, Naruto-kun," pemuda itu menatap kearah sumber suara, sepasang iris biru lautnya melebar kala melihat kepalan tinju sudah siap mengenai dirinya.

"T-tunggu dulu...!"

 **Buuggh!**

Naruko hanya merengut lucu ketika kepalan tangan kanannya malah menumbuk batang pohon yang sangat besar itu bukannya sasaran yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pohon tersebut, meskipun begitu perempuan itu tidak merasakan rasa sakit sedikitpun ketika kepalan tangannya memukul batang pohon yang keras itu. Benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, melapisi suatu bagian tubuh dengan menggunakan chakra maka akan memberikan ketahanan ekstra ketika diserang atau memberikan serangan ekstra ketika menyerang. Ilmu berharga lagi dari pemuda pirang itu.

 **Krak!**

Gendang telinganya mendengar suara benda yang patah tak jauh dari tempat berdirinya, pandangannya terarah pada batang pohon yang tak sengaja terpukul olehnya...

 **Bruk!**

Sebagian batang pohon itu langsung tumbang ke samping kiri Naruko ketika perempuan itu menarik tangannya dari batang pohon tersebut, iris biru langitnya terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya kali ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti tentang penggunaan chakramu sekarang, tanpa Senjutsu atau Rasengan pun kau bisa menumbangkan pohon sebesar itu dengan tangan kosong. Untung saja pukulanmu itu tak mengenai diriku," ucap Naruto yang sudah melipat kedua tangan di depan dada bidangnya dengan pandangan terarah pada Naruko, ada rasa bangga ketika melihat perempuan itu terlihat sudah mahir menggunakan kekuatannya.

Perempuan itu menolehkan kepalanya kearah asal suara yang terdengar seperti memujinya, perempuan itu tersenyum kecil setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh laki-laki yang sangat mirip dengannya tapi tak memiliki hubungan darah itu "Akhirnya aku berhasil menguasainya...," ucap Naruko yang kegirangan "Terima kasih sudah mau melatihku, Naruto-sensei," sambungnya yang diakhiri godaan dengan memanggil nama laki-laki itu dengan suffix '-sensei' di belakang namanya.

Lelaki bersurai pirang jabrik itu hanya menarik napasnya dalam-dalam kemudian menampilkan seringai rubah itu di bibirnya "Sama-sama," balas Naruto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun "Karena kau mengingatkanku pada diriku yang lama," sambungnya dengan nada yang teramat pelan hingga perempuan yang mendekat kearahnya itu tak bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa kau mengatakan sesuatu, Naruto-kun?" tanya Naruko sambil memiringkan kepalanya pertanda heran.

Kepala kuning jabrik itu menggeleng pelan ketika mendengar pertanyaan yang baru saja terlontar dari bibir tipis Naruko "Tidak," jawab Naruto dengan senyuman yang masih terpasang di bibirnya "Sebaiknya kita pulang, ini sudah hampir malam. Mau kuantar?" tawar Naruto pada Naruko.

"Terima kasih, tapi aku~..."

 **Shinneee!**

Seberkas cahaya putih keemasan tipis sudah menjulang ke langit yang sudah tak bisa memantulkan cahaya matahari lagi karena sang raja siang sudah turun dari singgasananya dan memilih untuk menyinari wilayah yang lainnya, dua pasang iris yang sama itu menatap kearah cahaya yang terus membelah langit malam tersebut. Hanya bertahan beberapa detik saja, sinar itu sudah menghilang di telan kegelapan malam. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain berusaha mendapatkan jawaban dari kebingungan yang sempat melanda kepala mereka.

"Apa sinar itu berasal dari Akademi Kuoh?" tanya Naruko yang ingin memastikan bahwa sinar itu memang benar-benar dari tempat mereka mencari ilmu, jika benar begitu pasti terjadi sesuatu dari sana.

"Sepertinya begitu, aku juga merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan darisana," ujar Naruto dengan kepalanya yang sudah mengadah ke langit malam itu dimana seberkas cahaya tadi sudah menghilang, jantungnya yang berdebar dengan hatinya yang merasakan perasaan yang tak karuan membuatnya sedikit gelisah dengan fenomena yang baru saja terjadi.

"Rias-buchou dan yang lainnya pasti ada disana, aku khawatir jika terjadi sesuatu pada mereka," ekspresi wajah yang menunjukan kekhawatiran terlihat di wajah cantik tersebut, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan keluarga yang menaunginya selama ini.

"Baiklah, kita pergi saja kesana," ajak Naruto yang sudah menggandeng tangan kanan Naruko menggunakan tangan kirinya, dia benar-benar cemas jika rencana Kokabiel tentang rencana penyerangan Kota Kuoh itu memang terbukti benar dan tugasnya sekarang adalah menghentikan penyerangan itu karena akan berdampak sangat buruk bagi ketiga Fraksi Akhirat yang sedang melakukan gencatan senjata itu.

Mau tak mau, Naruko mengikuti arah tarikan tangan Naruto yang terasa sangat kasar itu. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan di dalamnya seperti apa yang dia rasakan sebelum-sebelumnya, rasa nyaman dan tenang membuatnya tak mau jauh-jauh dari laki-laki pirang jabrik itu dan tujuan mereka saat ini adalah sampai di Akademi Kuoh serta melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

 **-0-0-0-**

"Sial! Sudah tiga cerberus yang keluar, bagaimana ini?" ucap pemuda bersurai coklat itu dengan tangan kirinya yang sudah dibalut sarung tangan naga berwarna merah dilengkapi permata hijau di punggung tangannya, benda itu menandakan jika pemuda itu adalah pemegang Sacred Gear **[Boosted Gear]** menandakan jika dirinya adalah inang dari salah satu naga langit yang sangat terkenal dengan dijuluki Kaisar Naga Merah karena hampir seluruh bagian tubuhnya berwarna merah.

Sepasang iris kecoklatannya menatap kearah seekor anjing liar berkepala tiga yang terlihat sangat besar bahkan dua kali lebih tinggi daripada tinggi badannya saat ini, nafsu membunuh yang menggebu-gebu terlihat dari ketiga pasang mata anjing liar yang menatap kearahnya. Ketiga anjing berkepala tiga yang berasal dari neraka itu dipanggil oleh seseorang yang masih duduk diatas singgasana terbangnya, seringai lebar terlihat di bibirnya menandakan jika dirinya sangat terhibur dengan pertarungan yang disajikan di bawahnya.

"Hanya seperti itukah kemampuan kalian? Menyandang gelar yang sangat hebat tetapi tak dapat berkutik ketika melawan peliharaan kesayanganku ini, sungguh menjijikan sekali," ucap sosok itu dengan nada angkuhnya, sepertinya rencananya untuk menyerang Kota Kuoh masih berjalan sesuai dengan rencana yang dibuatnya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin bermain-main lebih lama lagi dengan kalian, tapi semakin cepat kalian mati maka semakin cepat perang ini akan dimulai," timpal sosok tersebut dengan seringainya yang semakin lebar "Habisi mereka semua," titah sosok tersebut kepada ketiga anjing neraka yang sudah bisa memojokan kelompok Gremory yang sepertinya memang sudah kehabisan tenaga.

Ketiga anjing itu hanya menuruti apa yang diperintahkan oleh majikannya dengan ekspresi kelaparan yang terlihat jelas di dalam sorot matanya dan ketiga wajahnya...

 **Groooaaar!**

Geraman bringas keluar dari setiap mulut di masing-masing kepala cerberus tersebut, mereka bertiga melompat berniat untuk menerjang kearah lima remaja yang masih memakai pakaian seragam Akademi Kuoh kecuali satu perempuan bersurai hitam panjang yang diikat ponytail dengan tubuhnya yang dibalut dengan pakaian khas penjaga kuil. Mereka terlihat membatu ditempat ketika serangan dari ketiga cerberus itu datang kepada mereka.

" **[Rasengan!]** " suara sahutan dari seseorang membuyarkan suasana tegang yang sempat terjadi di kawasan Akademi Kuoh yang sudah menjadi medan pertempuran.

"Kau milikku!" suara bariton kembali menyahut membuat kelima remaja itu menoleh kearah asal suara, sepertinya mereka memiliki bala bantuan yang sempat mereka lupakan keberadaannya karena mereka terlalu fokus dengan pertarungan ini.

"Hyaahh!" sahutan lain kembali terdengar diiringi dengan suara besi yang membelah udara menandakan bantuan lain juga ikut membantu kesusahan mereka.

Ketiga anjing neraka atau cerberus itu berhasil dipukul mundur oleh ketiga orang yang baru saja memasuki arena pertempuran, mereka sendiri tak menyangka jika Akademi Kuoh yang notabenenya sangat damai ketika pagi hari, sekarang malah sudah berubah menjadi medan pertempuran yang sangat mengerikan. Kawah-kawah tercipta di permukaan tanah dengan berbagai ukuran, bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya sudah rusak berat, bahkan siapa saja yang datang kesini pasti akan mengira jika ini bukanlah Akademi Kuoh yang mereka kenal.

"Minna! Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya perempuan bersurai pirang panjang diikat twinstail yang sudah melangkahkan kaki menghampiri kelompoknya yang terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun dengan keadaan sedikit kacau, semoga saja tak ada yang memanfaatkan keadaan itu untuk melakukan suatu hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ara~ Ara~ kami baik-baik saja, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan kami tepat waktu, Naruko-chan," ucap sang ratu dari kelompok Gremory dengan baju miko-nya yang sudah sobek disana-sini membuat sebagian bagian vitalnya terlihat.

"Baguslah kalau kalian baik-baik saja," ujar Naruko yang bisa bernapas lega karena tak terjadi sesuatu apapun yang membahayakan kelompok yang menaungi keberadaannya "Tapi pakaian kalian terlihat sangat kacau seperti itu," sambungnya sambil memperhatikan pakaian seragam yang dikenakan Rias, Akeno, Asia atau Koneko dengan seksama.

"Naruko, kenapa kau bisa datang bersamaan dengan mereka berdua?" tanya perempuan bersurai merah krimson itu dengan diiringi tatapan heran, seharusnya Naruko waspada terhadap Naruto ataupun Xenovia karena kedua orang itu memiliki aura suci yang bisa memusnahkan iblis seperti mereka.

"Aku hanya datang bersama Naruto-kun, jika Xenovia-san mungkin dia juga kesini karena melihat sinar yang menjulang ke langit itu," jelas Naruko dengan diiringi senyum manisnya.

"Naruto...-kun?" ucap Rias dan Akeno bersamaan karena mereka belum pernah mendengar nama seorang laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan suffix '-kun' di belakangnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada mereka berdua hingga Naruko sedikit berubah sekarang.

Beralih ke Naruto dan Xenovia...

Senyum kecil tercipta di bibir pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu karena berhasil memukul mundur ketiga anjing berkepala tiga itu hingga tak berhasil mencapai orang-orang yang menjadi sasarannya, pukulan tangan kanannya yang setara dengan pukulan berlapiskan chakra senjutsu mampu membuat hewan besar setinggi 6 meter itu terpental jauh. Tapi dia masih belum puas dengan apa yang sudah ia capai kali ini karena dirinya belum mengeluarkan kemampuan sepenuhnya dari tangan kanannya itu.

Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kiri dimana perempuan bersurai biru pendek dengan poni hijau di sebelah kirinya yang memakai pakaian ketat serba hitam sudah berdiri dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam gagang Pedang Excalibur Destructionnya "Kukira kau sudah kembali ke Vatikan tanpa mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal padaku," sindir Naruto pada Xenovia yang perlahan-lahan mengalihkan fokusnya kearah pemuda pirang itu.

"Senpai?" panggil Xenovia ketika sudah menyadari jika orang yang berdiri di sampingnya adalah Naruto, orang yang tak pernah ingin ia temui karena dia tak bisa menjaga rekannya yaitu Irina "Maaf," ucap perempuan itu sambil tertunduk, dia sangat malu menunjukan wajahnya lagi di depan Naruto.

"Tak perlu meminta maaf, Xenovia," ujar Naruto yang sangat memaklumi kesibukan yang dihadapi oleh kedua utusan gereja itu karena misi yang mereka emban sekarang ini adalah misi yang sangat penting agar tidak terjadi pertumpahan darah lagi di muka bumi ini.

"T-tapi... Tapi...," rasa takut membuat bibirnya bergetar, dia belum siap mengatakan hal ini kepada Naruto tetapi cepat atau lambat pemuda pirang itu pasti akan tahu tentang keadaan Irina sekarang.

" **[Shōgekiha!]** "

 **Swush!**

Sebuah gelombang kejut bercahaya sangat terang sudah bergerak menelusuri tanah membuat jejak lurus di permukaan tanah tersebut kemudian mengarah pada salah satu cerberus yang masih memiliki tenaga untuk menerjang kearah Naruto dan Xenovia...

 **Shrink!**

Anjing Neraka itu sudah menghentikan laju larinya ketika tubuhnya sudah dilewati oleh gelombang kejut yang menelusur tanah itu, kepala di bagian tengahnya terlihat sangat kesakitan karena hantaman gelombang kejut tersebut " **Grrooaaaarr!** " Tubuh cerberus itu malah jatuh kearah dua sisi yang berbeda, tubuhnya yang sudah terpotong dengan simetris oleh gelombang kejut yang sempat diciptakan oleh Naruto menggunakan tangan kanannya. Ya, gelombang kejut itu layaknya pisau pemotong yang mampu memotong apa saja meski sekeras baja sekalipun.

"Sebaiknya kita tunda obrolan ini nanti, kita harus menyelesaikan akar permasalahannya dulu disini," ucap Naruto yang sudah menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Xenovia.

Xenovia dan semua makhluk yang ada disana terlihat tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh Naruto, membelah tubuh anjing penghuni neraka itu secara simetris dengan hanya menggunakan gelombang kejut. Mereka sama sekali belum pernah melihat hal seperti itu sebelumnya karena membelah sesuatu harus menggunakan besi tajam layaknya pedang dan belum tentu juga pedang bisa memotong serapi itu.

 **Plok! Plok! Plok!**

"Mengesankan, mengesankan, sepertinya kau memberikan tontonan baru kepadaku ya, manusia," ucap Kokabiel yang masih duduk diatas singgasana terbangnya sambil memberikan tepuk tangan kepada pemuda bersurai pirang jabrik itu, walaupun tampilannya seperti manusia biasa tetapi dia bisa merasakan jika kekuatannya sangatlah kuat.

Sepasang iris biru langit itu saling bertatapan dengan sepasang mata merah menyala berpupil kuning yang terlihat sangat meremehkan dirinya, dari sayap yang terbentang di belakang tubuh sosok itu Naruto bisa tahu jika sosok itu adalah Malaikat Jatuh "Apa kau yang bernama Kokabiel, sang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh?" tanya Naruto dengan suara lantang nan tegas, ekspresinya sudah tak seramah sebelumnya.

"Benar sekali tebakanmu, manusia. Dan satu hal yang harus kau tahu, aku tak suka namaku keluar dari makhluk rendahan sepertimu," ujar Kokabiel dengan nada sakratis, seringai lebar masih terpasang di bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tak mau memanggil namamu, tapi namamu yang keluar dari mulutku akan menjadi suara terakhir yang bisa kau dengar," ucap Naruto dengan senyum miring tercipta di bibirnya "Karena aku yang akan menghentikan semua rencanamu itu detik ini juga," sambungnya dengan memberi penekanan di bagian akhir.

Suara tawa menggelegar di dalam kubah pelindung yang dibuat oleh kelompok Sitri agar manusia biasa tidak tahu jika di kawasan Kota Kuoh sedang terjadi pertempuran besar-besaran, sepasang mata merah itu menatap kembali kearah Naruto "Belum waktunya aku turun, aku masih ingin menonton diatas sini," ujar sang Jendral Malaikat Jatuh itu berusaha agar amarah di dalam diri pemuda pirang itu memuncak.

Keduanya saling bertatap-tatapan seolah ingin mengintimidasi satu sama lain, aura-aura tak mengenakan sudah mengguar dari kedua tubuh yang berbeda itu seakan-akan ingin mendominasi satu sama lain, pertarungan penentuan akan terjadi tak lama lagi...

[ **To Be Continued...** ]

Yo, minna-san!

Terima kasih bagi yang setia menunggu salah satu cerita saya ini update dan baru kesampaian sekarang saya updatenya.

Saya betul-betul minta maaf karena sudah lama tak update cerita ini, alasannya sederhana: kendala ide cerita yang membuat saya pusing tujuh keliling dan akhirnya malam kemarin pusing beneran. Niatnya malam minggu kemarin saya bisa updatenya tapi karena kepala saya pusing jadi diundur. #Kokjadicurhat

Mohon saran, kritik, pesan dan kesannya ya, semuanya.

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca cerita abal-abal saya ini.

Harem Naruto cuma ada 4 dan gak bakalan nambah lagi kok. Akan saya kasih bocoran kalau chapter depan Naruto akan bertemu dengan pemegang tangan Tuhan yang pertama dan untuk yang minta sistem chakra Naruto diadain atau enggak akan terjawab disana.

Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter depan...


End file.
